


Love In The Hills

by HauntedDoll



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedDoll/pseuds/HauntedDoll
Summary: Vanessa was accompanying her friends on their “run away” marriage. However, things fall apart when the small wedding party gets trapped in the hills of Sector 16. With her friends gone, it seems Vanessa must make an ally out of the only resident of the hills that she can fully trust. How on earth can a girl from New York City survive in a place; where the lucky ones always die? I only own my OC(s) (Vanessa, Josh, Carly, etc.). The mutants and other characters belong to the original creators.
Relationships: Goggle/OC
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

(Test Village/Yuma Flats)

The sun rose over the hills of the New Mexican desert. Darkness surrendered to the light; as it always did. A new day was dawning; but for the residents of the abandoned test village - life remained the same. In one of the homes within the village; a young man had woken up from his peaceful slumber. Goggle stretched, as the he felt the warmth of the sun. He washed up, and got ready for the day. As he walked into his kitchen, he saw that his younger sister was already plating his breakfast. 

“G’morning Ruby.” Greeted Goggle.

“Morning.” She replied. 

“I made ya eggs, steak, and potatoes.” 

Goggle nodded, as he took his seat at the table. Ruby passed Goggle his plate. Goggle smiled, and thanked her. Ruby was a fine cook; and she loved her older brother dearly. Goggle was one of the few residents that enjoyed her cooking. As Goggle finished his meal, he put on his long coat and derby hat. He then kissed Ruby on the cheek.

“Breakfast was good as always Ruby.” He said.

“I’ll bring lunch to ya.” She replied.

Goggle nodded in understanding.

“See ya then Ruby. Love ya.” 

Goggle then left his house. Ruby smiled, and hummed a tune; as she began to clean up. 

(New York City)

Vanessa D’Angelo had just finished packing her bags. She glanced at her radio, for the time. She had another hour before Carly and Josh would be here. The house keeper, Mrs. Takahashi approached her. 

“Do you want me to take your bag down Vanessa?” She asked

“That’s quite all right Mrs. Takahashi. It’s only my cosmetic bag. I can handle it.” She replied.

Mrs. Takahashi smiled and nodded. She was a woman in her mid 50s; and had immigrated from Japan to America just after Vanessa had been born. She was hired by Mr. and Mrs. D’Angelo to be their house keeper; and Vanessa’s nanny. Mrs. Takahashi hugged Vanessa. 

“You be a good girl now. Have fun; but do not do anything I would not do.” Mrs.Takahashi then said.

They laughed. Vanessa then took her bag. 

“Please give my love to mom and dad; when they come back from Ohio.” 

“I will Vanessa. Be safe; and don’t forget to call them.”

“I won’t.” 

Vanessa left the apartment; and made her way towards the lobby. As she sat in the lobby; she over heard the news on the security’s radio. A couple from Florida, going to a biker’s convention in Arizona; had disappeared in the New Mexican desert. Vanessa felt a chill run down her spine. Her friends and her would be traveling through New Mexico in a few days. Suddenly, Vanessa heard her phone ring. She then answered it.

“Hello?…You’re here?…Great!…Yes, of course…I’ll be right out…Bye.” She said. 

Grabbing her bags, Vanessa left the lobby. Outside in the parking lot, was a beautiful trailer and truck. A young man, of 22 years poked his head out of the driver’s window. He had dark hair, and chocolate brown eyes. 

“Looking good Vanessa!” He called out.

“Likewise, Josh!” She replied. 

A young woman of 20 years then exited the trailer. She had strawberry blonde hair and silver colored eyes. Her name was Carly. Vanessa and her were born a year apart; and had grown up together as the very best of friends. Carly embraced Vanessa, and helped her put her bag inside the trailer. 

“Thank you so much for being a part of our special occasion.” Carly said. 

“You know I wouldn’t have missed this.” Vanessa responded.

“Can you believe it? Josh and I are living out our fantasy of a run away wedding.”

“I can. Who is going to be the second witness; as well as Josh’s best man?” 

“I’ll give you a hint. He’s tall, dark, handsome; and was the heartthrob of Blessed Sacrament High.” 

“You don’t mean?…” 

“Oh I mean…”

“Jacob Peterson!” Carly and Vanessa said at the same time. 

Vanessa blushed. Carly knew that she had had a crush on Jacob since freshman year at BSHS. 

“By the way, rumor has it; that Jacob has been asking about you. I think he likes you.” Said Carly. 

Vanessa laughed slightly in disbelief. Why would a hunk like Jacob Peterson; who was well on his way to becoming a quarterback for the New York Giants - take romantic interest in her? Yes, she was the homecoming queen at Blessed Sacrament High; but she loved choir and library club. She was the most popular nerd back in high school. 

“Well, that’s enough gossip for now. Let’s get on the road to Nevada!” Carly then said.

Vanessa nodded; and sat in the back seat of Josh’s truck. The trio were soon off to Nevada.

(Goggle’s Hill)

Goggle had been watching the tiny road at the base of the hills for three hours. Setting his binoculars down, Goggle rubbed his eyes. He then sighed. There was not a single traveler in sight. The last travelers that came through, was a biker couple. However, that had been over a week ago. He then resumed watching the road. After another thirty minutes, Ruby arrived with lunch. 

“I brought ya chicken ’n’ rice.” Ruby said.

Goggle turned and smiled at his sister. Ruby took her place beside him; and handed him his share. As they ate, Ruby broke the silence between them.

“Seen anyone yet Goggle?” She then asked.

“I wish. I ain’t seen nothing, but dust flying ’n’ tumble weeds.” Goggle said.

Ruby then rested against her brother. Goggle placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. 

When lunch was over, Ruby took their empty dishes back to the test village. Goggle was once again alone on his hill.

(Gas Haven/Jeb’s Place)

Jeb had seen the trailer pull up to his gas station. He knew that these three travelers were from well-off families. He also knew that if the family got them; he’d make a small fortune by pawning their valuables. Putting on a grandfatherly smile, Jeb greeted the trio of friends.

“Well now, what can I help y’all with?” Jeb asked.

“Just fill her up regular please.” Josh replied. 

“Where are you kids from?” 

“New York City.” Vanessa answered.

“The Big Apple eh? You kids are awfully far from the city that never sleeps. Where are y’all heading off to?” Jeb then asked.

“Josh and I are getting married in Nevada. We’re eloping to Vegas!” Responded Carly.

“Ain’t y’all a little young to be going to Vegas?”

“It’s only to get married. Our honeymoon is going to be Hawaii.” Carly then said.

Jeb nodded. He then saw the very expensive engagement ring on Carly’s finger. He then took a puff from his cigar. He hoped that pawning off Carly’s ring would get him a fresh start. 

“Y’know, It’s not on the map; but there is a short cut y’all can take through the hills.” Said Jeb. 

“Go up this here road for about a minute; and then turn right on to a dirt road. Stay on that dirt road for about 3 miles. You’ll cut right through the hills; and be in Nevada later tonight.” 

Joshua nodded; and thanked Jeb. As the vehicle pulled away, Jeb waved them goodbye.

(Goggle’s Hill)

Goggle had been watching them through his binoculars. He watched as Josh’s truck and trailer came cruising down the road. Goggle pulled out his 1950s walkie talkie, and spoke into it.

“Hello Mars. There’re people coming. A truck ’n’ trailer.” He said. 

There was a pause. Then, from the walkie talkie; came Mars’ reply.

“Copy that Goggle. Lizard got the trap all set. You keep an eye on things.” Mars responded. 

“Copy Mars.” 

Goggle put down the walkie talkie; and picked up his binoculars once more. He watched the trap set by his kin get triggered. He could hear the people yelling inside. Finally, Goggle saw the truck towing the trailer crash. It was totaled. Three youths that looked to be in their late teens, or early twenties scrambled out of the vehicle. The driver, a young man; had begun to swear and curse. Goggle chuckled. He liked hearing the choice words that tumbled out of the mouths of the outsiders. These three youths were no exception. Goggle lost count at how many times a person could say “fuck” in one breath; when Josh shouted it for the tenth time in a row. Goggle was shaken from his thoughts, when he heard his father’s voice cut through the walkie talkie.

“Goggle. Ya copy Goggle?” Came a deep male voice.

“I copy Papa Jupiter.” He replied.

“Mars told me ‘bout that car y’all spotted. Keep watching them. Ya understand what I am saying?” Papa Jupiter then said.

“Yessir.” 

Putting the walkie talkie back into his pocket; Goggle decided he’d climb down his hill to get a better look at the travelers. Goggle rose to his feet; and began to descend the steep, treacherous hill he was on. He leapt, slid, and climbed his way down the hill with ease. He was almost ground level, when he decided that he was low enough. Goggle was able to see the three youths clearly now. The one man, and one woman was obviously a couple. However, the third woman seemed to be unattached; and it was her that caught Goggle’s eye. 

Goggle’s breath caught in his throat. His heart pounded fast and loud. He couldn’t believe how beautiful the youngest looking woman was. She had dirty blonde hair, that when the sun hit it just right; revealed a spectrum of how many shades there were. She was of average build; and had a sweet face. Goggle’s animal like breathing quickened. From what he could see, she was very pretty. He ten grabbed his walkie talkie.

“Papa Jupe? Papa Jupe? There are only three people. One man, two women.” Said Goggle.

“Okay. Wait ’til it gets dark. Lizard ’n’ Pluto will come out when you give the all clear.” Jupiter replied.

“No! Don’t send ‘em! Send out Cyst ’n’ Mars instead! They can save the women; especially the pretty one.” 

“Pretty one? What the hell are ya talking ‘bout boy?” 

“The one girl is pretty Papa. Please send out Mars to save her.” 

There was a moment’s pause. Goggle was getting nervous. Then, Papa Jupiter’s voice cut through the walkie talkie.

“Very well. Cyst ’n’ Mars will come out instead.” He said.

“Copy that Papa.” Replied Goggle.

(Lizard’s House)

Lizard slammed his walkie talkie down in anger. He growled, as he thought about being denied to hunt. He felt that he could kill Goggle, because he was so angry. He hated how much of a bleeding heart Goggle had. Lizard believed, that there was no place in the Sawney Bean family for a sympathizer like his brother. After making sure that no one noticed him; Lizard snuck off into the hills to meet with Papa Hades. (The Mines/Hades’ Lair) 

“So two breeders ’n’ dinner have been caught in Mother Karen’s ‘tourist trap’ huh?” asked Papa Hades. 

“Yessir. My idiot brother wants ‘em spared. The women I mean.” Lizard replied. 

“Wha’s in it for me if I help ya?” 

“Well, ya will have someone to make babies. All I want is Goggle to be outta the way.”

Hades thought for a minute, then nodded. 

“Ya got yourself a deal Lizard. I’ll take one of the women ’n’ y’all can have the other. What are we gonna do ‘bout Goggle though?” He then said.

“Before Goggle gives the all clear, attack the outsiders ’n’ Goggle. Bring ‘em all down here. I’ll be back tomorrow for my breeder. Ya can do whatever ya wish to Goggle. Kill ‘em if ya wanna. I hate him. He’s a sympathizer. He’s weak!” Lizard responded. 

Hades nodded in understanding. Lizard then left; so Hades could decide who he’d send out to attack the travelers and Goggle. Papa Hades decided he’d send out Chameleon, Stabber, and Letch. They were the most violent in his clan; and so would happily do the job. 

(The Hills) 

“Mayday. Mayday. This is Carly Anderson. I am stranded with my best friend and fiancé. We’re in the middle of nowhere; and our vehicle is totaled. Does anyone copy?” Said Carly.

There was no response. Carly put down the microphone to the CB radio. She had been calling for help over it for the past hour and a half. Vanessa placed a comforting hand on Carly’s shoulder; as Carly sighed in frustration. 

“Why don’t I give it a try? Go slap on some tanning lotion; and do some serious sun bathing. The sun is plenty strong. You’ll get a nice, sexy tan.” Vanessa said.

Carly smiled and nodded. As she got up, Vanessa sat down. Vanessa then began to fiddle with the CB radio. She turned dials, and pushed various buttons. She then spoke into the microphone.

“Mayday. Mayday. Can anyone hear me?” She said. 

Goggle stared wide-eyed at his walkie talkie. One of the women’s voices had come through to him. 

“Mayday. Mayday. My friends and I need help. Does anyone hear me?” 

Goggle shakily lifted his walkie talkie, and pushed the button on the side to reply. However, he didn’t know what to say. All that came out was his animal like breathing. 

“Hello? Look, either respond or hang up!” She then said.

Goggle shook his head lightly. He then spoke.

“Hello. I copy.” Goggle replied.

Back at the trailer, Vanessa quirked an eyebrow. The voice on the other end was masculine, rough and deep. She wondered what kind of man spends a moment just breathing heavily into a communication device before responding. However, she figured he meant no harm; and she and her friends would take help where they could get it. 

“Oh thank you. Listen, my friends and I were in a wreck. We are fine, but the truck is totaled. We need a tow truck to come out here right away.” She explained.

“Stand by.” Came the response. 

Goggle took a minute to collect himself. He was talking to one of the women; and he had a feeling it was the pretty one. Taking a cleansing breath, Goggle once again spoke into his walkie talkie. 

“Sorry ‘bout that ma’am. I had to get something. What’s your name?” Said Goggle.

“Vanessa. Vanessa D’Angelo. I’m with my friends, Carly and Josh. We need your help!” Vanessa responded. 

“Ma’am, I understand y’all must be upset ‘bout the accident; but ya gotta stay calm. Where are you?” 

“We are beneath the hills, on an old dirt road.” 

“Ah yes. I know where y’all are. That road hasn’t been used in years. Listen to me Vanessa, I need ya ’n’ your friends to stay right where y’all are. I’ll be sending someone to come get ya.”

“Oh thank you! Thank you so much!” Said Vanessa.

“Don’t mention it. We’ll come get ya tonight.” Responded Goggle. 

“Copy that.” Vanessa then said. 

Goggle put his walkie talkie back into his pocket. He watched through his binoculars, as Vanessa ran out of the trailer to tell her sunbathing friends the news. Goggle laughed, as they started dancing about. Goggle was so caught up in watching the outsiders, that he had not noticed Chameleon was sneaking up behind him. When he was close enough, Chameleon attacked Goggle. Goggle could hear the screams of the outsiders. They were being attacked as well. 

Stabber and Letch seemed to come out of nowhere. Josh was doing his best to keep the assailants away from Vanessa and Carly. 

“What the fuck are you guys!? What do you want from us, huh!? Leave us alone you freaks!” He shouted.

Stabber sneered at Josh; and was able to knock the tiny camp axe out of his hand. He then punched Joshua hard in the stomach. He then grabbed Josh by the neck and knocked him unconscious. Letch, meanwhile, was slowly approaching the girls. A cruel smile was on his face.

“I got the man. Letch, take the women.” Stabber said. 

“So pretty. Hehehehehe. Pretty girls make us babies.” Letch then said. 

Vanessa and Carly could only scream; as Letch picked them up. He started to carry them away. Stabber was right behind him, with Josh. Meanwhile, Goggle had been rendered unconscious by Chameleon; after a brief struggle. He too was carried off. The trio from New York City, as well as Goggle; were all taken back to Hades’ lair deep within the mines.


	2. Chapter 2

(The Mines/Hades’ Lair)

The first thing that Goggle felt; as he began to wake up, was pain. It was if he had been bashed against rocks. Goggle reached up and touched his head lightly. He could feel the swelling bruise, and the blood trickling down from a cut he received. Goggle groaned, and slowly sat up. He could feel himself getting dizzy. Closing his eyes, Goggle took a few slow and steady breaths. He had to take things very slow; or else he’d pass out. As Goggle rested against the wall in the room he was in; he realized he couldn’t move. Goggle blinked a few times. Was he paralyzed? No. He was tied up. Goggle cussed under his breath. He froze when he heard other voices emit soft groans. Lifting his gaze, Goggle could see the three travelers he had been watching were in the same room with him. The man had dark hair; and chocolate brown eyes. The one woman had Strawberry blonde hair, and silver eyes. Then there was the other woman. She was the dirty blonde haired girl he liked. She opened the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes he’d ever seen. Goggle could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat or two; as he looked at her. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the strawberry blonde woman scream. 

“What the fuck is that!?” She hollered.

Goggle looked around. Then he realized that all three of the travelers were gazing at him. Goggle shyly looked down. He was trying to hide his frightening, deformed face from them; especially the other girl. He could see how frightened she was of him. 

“Hey mister. Are you okay?” Asked the man.

Without uttering a word, Goggle nodded. He would not - could not look up. Vanessa then approached him. 

“Hey. I’m sorry about Carly’s reaction. She is just scared. We all are. These nightmarish looking humanoid creatures attacked us; and dragged us down here. I guess they dragged you down here too.” She said.

Goggle lifted his gaze again. He felt something stir deep within his chest; as he met her gaze. Goggle’s breathing quickened slightly. He recognized her voice. 

“You’re the girl I was talking to. I know your name. You’re Vanessa.” Said Goggle.

Vanessa nodded, but then she realized she knew his voice from the CB radio.

“Oh my God! You’re the man I was talking to! Josh. Carly. It’s all right. We can trust this guy. He’s the man that answered my call for help. He said he was sending people to rescue us.” She explained.

“Him!? That guy looks like an X-Man and Voldemort had a baby and dipped it in toxic waste! Besides, maybe he was the one that sent those beasts after us!” Josh shouted. 

“Joshua Rodriguez, that is the most insensitive comment I have ever heard! This guy was on his way to help us; and it’s obvious he was caught by the same things that took us! Now, You and Carly get a grip on yourselves!” Vanessa hissed. 

Carly and Josh fell silent. Vanessa turned back to face Goggle. 

“Again, I apologize for my friends. What’s your name?” She then said.

“I’m Goggle.” Replied Goggle.

“Well Goggle; as you know - I am Vanessa. Those two are are my friends, Josh and Carly.” 

Goggle nodded. Vanessa then noticed Goggle was tied up. 

“Since you were going to help us. We are going to help you. Do you have something to cut the rope?” 

“A razor. In my pocket.” 

Vanessa nodded, and pulled out the razor. She then cut through the rope tying Goggle up. Goggle rubbed his wrists; and thanked her. 

“I don’t suppose Goggle knows how to get out of this place.” Said Josh.

Goggle shook his head. 

“Nah. I don’t.” He replied.

“Oh God, we’re going to die here!” Carly lamented.

“Carly. Carly, listen to me. We are not going to die. Goggle will help us. He said he would.” Vanessa responded.

Goggle looked down at the ground. He had only said those things; so they wouldn’t run away before Cyst and Mars could get there. However, the plan had drastically changed. Now, he had keep the false promise he made. 

“So what is the plan?” Asked Josh. 

“We wait.” Said Goggle. 

“Wait!? Wait for what!? We wait for those creatures to come back; and then spring into action!?” Carly shouted.

Goggle nodded.

“It’s our best chance.” 

Carly shook her head. 

“No. Hell no. I’m not going to sit here and wait for those freaks to make me a human happy meal!” She replied. 

“You guys, Goggle is right. We have to sit here and wait.” Vanessa spoke up.

“Why?” Asked Josh.

“Because when that door opens; we can fight our way out.” Goggle answered.

Josh and Carly exchanged glances; and nodded in understanding. They then sat down. A long moment of silence passed between them. Goggle then turned to Vanessa and spoke.  
“Where are y’all from Vanessa?” He asked.

“New York City. Josh is technically from the Hudson River Valley. His parents moved to the city when he was five; but he moved back when he graduated High School. Carly and I were born and raised in Manhattan.” She replied. 

“So y’all are one of them fancy city girls then eh? Well, I dunno much about the big city; but I know all about these here hills. Go on ma’am, ask me anything.” Goggle then said.

Vanessa grinned. 

“All right then Goggle. How’d you end up with a name like that?” She asked.

“Like what? Ya mean how’d I get to be named Goggle?” Replied Goggle.

Vanessa nodded. Goggle shrugged. 

“My Papa just liked the name I guess. I dunno how he decided on it though.” He explained.

“Okay. New question. Do you live here? In these hills?”

Goggle nodded.

“Yep. Born ’n’ raised here Miss Vanessa. Now, I have a question for ya.” He said.

“Okay.” Vanessa replied.

“What were you all doing out here?” Goggle then asked.

“Well, Carly and Josh are getting married. I’m the maid of honor; and first witness. It’s nothing huge; just a small, private wedding.” She responded.

Goggle nodded. He kept his eyes on Vanessa. Goggle’s heart thundered loudly in his chest. She was so pretty. He then looked over at Josh.

“Josh. Do ya have a weapon?” Asked Goggle.

“I only had my small camp axe; but it’s back at the trailer.” He replied.

Goggle reached into his pocket. He pulled out a switch blade knife he took off the biker couple.

“Take this knife. You’re gonna need it.” He then said. 

Josh nodded in understanding; as he took the knife. He then kissed Carly passionately. 

“Don’t worry baby. We’re getting out of this hell hole. All four of us.” Said Josh. 

Goggle nodded. He would need to come up with a plan to keep Vanessa, and her friends with him. However, he was more concerned with escaping the mines at the moment. Suddenly, they heard someone coming. Goggle then looked over at Josh. 

“Josh, you’re with me at the front. Girls, get behind us.” Said Goggle. 

Joshua and Goggle got ready to fight. Carly and Vanessa stood behind them. The door was unlocked, and in walked Letch. Letch was a tall, muscular man; whose entire body was covered with various tumor like growths. Josh felt his stomach churn; but he kept his composure. Letch went to grab one of the women. As he reached out, Goggle sliced into his arm with his razor. Taking his cue, Josh tackled Letch with the switch blade. 

“Goggle, take the girls and get out of here! I’ll catch up!” Josh shouted.

Goggle nodded; and guided the girls out of the room. 

“Follow me ladies.” He said.

After Goggle and the two ladies ran out of the room; Letch grabbed Josh by his throat. With a quick twist of the head, Josh’s neck was broken. Letch then tossed Josh’s lifeless body aside. He then stormed out of the room. Meanwhile, Goggle was leading the girls down the tunnel. He then paused to get his bearings. His heart sunk when he heard the soft, frightened sobs of the women. 

“Why didn’t Josh follow us!?” Carly lamented.

“Carly. Carly, look at me. Josh will catch up to us. He said he would. He wanted to be certain we could get out.” Vanessa said.

Carly nodded; and hugged Vanessa. Goggle then tapped Vanessa on the shoulder. 

“I hate to break y’all up; but we need to move. Now, there is a ladder system the miners used to ascend from this tunnel. It ain’t far from here.” He explained. 

Vanessa and Carly nodded. Goggle lead the way further down the tunnel. Suddenly, Stabber leapt out of the shadows; cutting Goggle and the girls off on their path. Stabber’s head and jaw were deformed; and he had pieces of his skin missing. Carly screamed, and Vanessa looked disturbed. Goggle put himself between the women and Stabber. He then looked, and saw that just behind Stabber, was the ladder. Goggle then attacked Stabber. He managed to knock the savage son of Papa Hades to the ground. 

“The ladder is right there! Run for it!” He said.

Carly and Vanessa hurried towards the ladder. Goggle struggled to keep Stabber down. Once the women got to the ladder; Goggle got up and hurried to catch up. Goggle started climbing first, to make sure it was safe. Vanessa and Carly followed him up the ladder. As they climbed, Stabber tried to to grab Vanessa. However, Goggle hoisted Vanessa further up the ladder; and out of Stabber’s reach. Carly, terrified of the beastly man trying to grab them; tried to climb faster. Unfortunately, in her haste, Carly lost her footing on the ladder. She slipped, and fell back down just enough for Stabber to drag her off into the shadows from whence he came. 

“Carly! Carly!” Vanessa cried.

“C’mon, we gotta move!” Goggle said.

“But what about Carly!?”

“There’s nothing we can do! Now go!” 

Vanessa nodded; and continued climbing up the ladder. After what felt like hours of climbing, Vanessa and Goggle were out of the dark mines; and above ground. Vanessa threw her arms around Goggle, and thanked him profusely. Goggle was stunned. He was not expecting Vanessa to be so thankful to be near him. Vanessa then pulled herself away from him; to get a good look at the strange man who had saved her life. He had an impressive build; but his face was terribly deformed. He had two patch job slits where his nose should have been. He had no lips; so his mouth looked like an open wound on his face. His eyes were the only thing that gave a vague resemblance of being a human. Goggle noticed her smile had faded. Then he realized that she had gotten a better look at his mutation. Once more, Goggle lowered his gaze. He also adjusted his hat; to help hide his deformity from her. She was so beautiful; and he was so ugly. Vanessa smiled; and placed a comforting hand on his arm. Goggle lifted his gaze slightly. 

“My friends are still down there.” She then said.

Goggle nodded.

“I know. I’ll come back for ‘em. Ya have my word. Right now, I need to get you some place safe.” He said. 

“Where will we go?” She asked. 

“Well Miss Vanessa, I was thinking my house. It’s not a fancy city building; but it’s home.” He replied.

“Thank you, but I’d rather go back to the trailer.” Vanessa then said.

“No. Ya can’t go back there. That’s the first place they’ll look for ya.” Goggle explained.

“Well, can we at least go to the trailer; so I can get my bag?” She asked.

Goggle nodded. 

“Sure. We just gotta be quick.” He responded. 

Vanessa nodded. She and Goggle started heading back towards the trailer. When they arrived, Vanessa went inside to get her bag. Goggle waited outside; and pulled out a bottle labeled ‘chloroform’. He then took from his pocket, a handkerchief. He poured the chloroform over the handkerchief; and hid the bottle back in his pocket. Vanessa then came back out of the trailer with her bag. 

“Hey Goggle, I was thinking. Perhaps it’d be better if you took me back down the road; to the gas station. From there, I can call the cops and sort this out.” She said.

“No. I told ya. I’m taking ya to my place.” He replied.

“While I do appreciate your kindness. I insist that you take me back to the gas station.”

Goggle nodded. Vanessa then noticed his whole demeanor changed. There was something “off” about him; and it made her feel uneasy. 

“I see. In that case, I’m sorry I have to do this to ya ma’am.” He then said.

Vanessa started to feel panicked. What exactly was Goggle talking about?  
“I-I don’t understand. What do you mean!?” 

“I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

“No! You stay away! Help! Someone please help! Help!” 

Vanessa tried to turn on her heal, and run away. However, Goggle was too fast. He held Vanessa against him; and held the soaked handkerchief over her nose and mouth. Vanessa writhed in his grasp; but soon felt herself start to get drowsy. 

“Sssshhh. It’s okay. I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Just go to sleep.” Goggle said.

Vanessa tried to talk; but only incoherent noise came out. 

“Everything is gonna be fine. You’ll be safe. I promise.” 

Vanessa’s vision soon went black; as sleep overtook her. Goggle then placed her bag over his shoulder. Scooping her up in his arms, Goggle carried her princess style back toward the hills.


	3. Chapter 3

(Test Village/Yuma Flats)

Goggle could see the test village come into view. He glanced at Vanessa; who was still asleep. He smiled. He had managed to save the woman he had chosen to be his mate. He was sorry he couldn’t save her friends; but then again - they would’ve tried to stop him. Perhaps it was better that they were lost. As he entered the test village, Mars greeted him. Mars was a tall man, who had dark curly hair; and his eyes were black as coal. He also had unnaturally sharp teeth. He was also the strongest of Jupiter’s sons. 

“So ya finally decided to come home did ya?” Mars teased.

The two brothers chuckled. Mars then noticed Goggle was carrying Vanessa in his arms; and her bag was over his shoulder. Mars then smiled; and licked his lips. 

“She’s pretty. She’s also very juicy.” He then said.

“Don’t even try it Mars. This one is mine.” Goggle replied.

“Ya sure ya can handle her? Ya gotta be a man to do that stuff Goggle.” 

Goggle rolled his eyes. He then walked past his eldest brother. Mars laughed, as he watched Goggle enter his house. 

(Goggle’s House) 

Vanessa slowly opened her eyes. She held her head, as she sat up. She felt like she had been drugged. Goggle then entered the room, carrying a tea tray. 

“I made ya a sandwich ’n’ tea.” He said.

“Goggle, where am I?” Vanessa asked.

“At my house ma’am.” He replied.

“Was I drugged? Goggle, what did you do to me?” 

Goggle sighed. He then set the tea tray down; and took her hand. 

“After we returned to the trailer to get your bags; ya became hysterical. Y’all was screaming ’n’ wailing. I suppose the shock of what ya just been through was too much for ya. So I held a handkerchief soaked in chloroform to your nose. I meant no harm by it. I just wanted y’all to get some sleep.” He explained.

Vanessa quirked an eyebrow. Something deep within her, told her that Goggle wasn’t being entirely truthful. However, she was too frightened, hungry; and exhausted to do anything about it. Goggle then placed the tea tray in front of her. 

“Eat. Ya look hungry.” Goggle then said.

Vanessa nodded. She wasn’t sure how well-intentioned Goggle was; nor if she could trust him. However, he clearly wasn’t a bad person; if he was giving her food. Vanessa took the sandwich and bit into it. It tasted good enough; but the meat was different. 

“I’m sorry if ya ain’t fond of rabbit, but that’s the only meat I got right now. The two pigs I have been raising ain’t fattened enough yet.” 

“It’s fine. Thank you Goggle.” 

Goggle nodded. He then got up; to leave the room. 

“I have to go ’n’ speak to my Papa. Feel free to wander the house if ya like; but don’t leave the house.” He said.

“Okay.” She replied. 

Goggle then left. Vanessa finished eating her food. Quickly gulping down the tea, Vanessa stood up; and decided to bring the tea tray back to the kitchen. As she walked down the stairs, she heard someone was in the kitchen. 

“Hello? Is someone there? Goggle?” She said. 

She then heard footsteps running from the kitchen, and out of the house. Vanessa hurried towards the kitchen; but no one was there. Vanessa had no idea what was going on; but she did not like it one bit. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” She said to herself. 

(Papa Jupiter’s House)

“So Hades decided to poach off of our family, eh Goggle?” Asked Papa Jupiter.

“Yessir. I managed to save one of the travelers; but the other two were taken.” Goggle replied.  
Papa Jupiter nodded in understanding. He then back handed Goggle hard across the face. Goggle stumbled back a bit. Lizard laughed, while Mars looked worried. 

“Ya fucking dumb shit! Ya worthless bastard! Ya idiot boy! How d’ya manage to loose two outta three people!? For fuck sakes Goggle! It’s not like ya had to save an entire army!” Jupiter ranted.

“I’m sorry Papa. Y’know I can’t fight Uncle Hades or his boys.” Goggle replied.

Papa Jupiter struck Goggle again.

“I swear, if I hadn’t been there when Big Mama had ya; I’d never believe that ya could be my boy!” 

“C’mon Papa; don’t be so hard on Goggle.” Mars said.

“I don’t care! He’s useless! Ya hear me Goggle!? You’re useless!” Jupiter yelled.

Goggle said nothing. He was used to this treatment from his father. 

“Papa, may Miss Vanessa stay with us? I wanna make her mine.” Goggle then said. 

“Very well. Since ya can’t do much else right; ya might as well try to be good at getting the bitch pregnant.” Jupiter replied.

“Thank ya sir.” 

Papa Jupiter laughed. 

“Well, what the fuck are ya still doing here!? Get outta my sight!” 

Goggle then left. Lizard was still cackling over watching his younger brother get hit and tongue lashed but their father. Mars stood up; and wished everyone a good night. He then went to make sure his brother was okay. Mars saw Goggle walking back to his house. He soon caught up to him.

“Hey Goggle. Don’t let Papa Jupe’s words get to ya. He’s just angry at the situation; because it violates the agreement that was made. Y’know Hades is always itching to start a feud.” Said Mars.

Goggle nodded. Mars then snatched Goggle’s derby hat. Goggle grinned. 

“Give it back Mars.” He said. 

Mars shook his head.

“No. Ya gotta make me give it back.” Mars teased. 

Mars then took off running; and Goggle soon followed. The two laughed, as they ran through the village. Finally, Mars slowed down and handed Goggle his hat back. Goggle put his hat back on his head. Everyone knew the derby hat meant a lot to Goggle. It belonged to an ancestor, who was a miner. Goggle had found it in the cemetery among other things as a boy; and Papa Jupiter said he could keep what he found. Goggle playfully punched his eldest brother in the arm.  
“I better check on Vanessa.” Said Goggle.

“Hopefully she didn’t run off.” Mars responded. 

Goggle chuckled. He then turned, and walked towards his house. 

(Goggle’s House)

Goggle entered his house; and saw Vanessa was sitting on the couch. He smiled; as he approached her. 

“I have good news. I spoke with my Papa. Ya can stay, as long as you’d like.” Goggle said.

Vanessa began to cry. Goggle took her hand in his. 

“Vanessa, what’s the matter? Why are ya so sad?” He then asked.

“I don’t want to stay here. I have to leave. I need to get into town; and call the police. My friends are still in trouble.” She said.

Goggle sighed. He knew he couldn’t keep her in the dark for long. 

“Vanessa, there is no town near here. Yuma would be the nearest one; ’n' that is miles away. You’re deep in the hills.” Goggle explained.

“Yes. I understand Goggle. Just drive me to Yuma then, please. I’ll cover the gas.” She replied.

“Ya don’t understand. We ain’t going to Yuma, or any other town.” 

“Then, at least drive me to the gas station. Maybe the owner can let me use his phone.” 

Goggle shook his head.

“Jeb ain’t gonna do much to help ya. Besides, he ain’t got a phone.” He said.

“Wait, how do you know the gas station owner?” She responded.

“My kin ’n’ his family go way back. However, that don’t matter much right now. Vanessa, ya can’t leave these hills. Ya especially cannot go to the police. Ya know too much about us.” 

“Who is us? Goggle you are not making any sense.” 

“Me ’n’ my family, no one knows we are here. We’d like to keep it that way. Besides, my Papa said ya can stay with me. Don’t cry Vanessa. You should be happy. Ya see, life is very lonely here; ’n’ I’ve been looking for someone. I want someone who I can care for; who I can be with forever.” 

Vanessa was horrified at those words. Surely, he wasn’t serious? 

“Look, if you want a ransom. I have money. Just name your price; and my parents will send you the check.” Said Vanessa.

Goggle shook his head. 

“I don’t want your money. I just want you. You’re mine now.” Goggle replied.

“You mean you’re keeping me hostage!? You’re insane!” 

“Vanessa, don’t be this this way. I promise you’ll be safe here.” 

“Safe!? Safe!? Goggle, keeping me as a hostage isn’t safe! It’s psychotic and evil!” 

“Vanessa…”

“Just stay the hell away from me!”

With that, Vanessa ran up to the room she had been placed in. She slammed the door shut; and locked it. There was no way she’d let Goggle near her. He was clearly not the hero she had thought he was. Vanessa sobbed silently on her bed. She felt like an idiot for trusting him. He turned out to be no better than the goons that attacked her and her friends. Back downstairs, Goggle cussed under his breath; as he walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the vintage refrigerator, Goggle opened the bottle; and took a long drink. As he turned, he saw his little sister Ruby was sitting at the table. 

“How long were ya listening Ruby?” Asked Goggle.

“Long enough to understand what ya did. Oh Goggle, how could ya do that?” She responded.

“She wanted to call the police.” Goggle said.

“Ya could’ve let her go.” 

“Dammit Ruby. I have told ya over and over again. If someone were to escape; we will all be killed. Every single one of us. would die. I don’t wanna die, but most of all Ruby; I don’t want you to die.” 

“But Goggle…”

“Ruby, I ain’t discussing this any further with ya. Besides, it ain’t like I killed her or anything.”

Ruby stood up; and glared at her older brother.

“No; but her life is over just the same.” She then said.

Before Goggle could defend himself further; Ruby stormed out the door. Goggle sighed, as he chugged the rest of the beer down. Goggle then went up to his room. He needed his rest. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

(Test Village/Yuma Flats)

Vanessa woke up the next day; and prepared to get dressed and ready to face whatever the day threw at her. Reaching into her bag, she got out her tooth brush, tooth paste, and a green sundress. She also pulled out her hair brush and comb; as well as other products. After getting ready for the day, Vanessa put on some make up; and an expensive necklace from Tiffany’s. Around her wrist was a diamond bracelet. Vanessa walked down into the kitchen. Her shoes clicked against the wooden floor. Goggle was making eggs and toast. Goggle heard her walking into the kitchen. He platted her food; and served her. 

“I made eggs ’n’ toast. It ain’t much, but it’s good.” He said.

Vanessa nodded and began to eat her meal. Goggle then poured her a glass of juice. She thanked him. Goggle then served himself; and sat beside her. 

“Today, I’m going to introduce ya to my family.” Goggle said.

Vanessa took a calming breath. She then put her fork down. 

“Listen Goggle; my parents are very rich. I can send you money everyday; for the rest of your life. Just let me go. I won’t say anything. I won’t go to the police. I promise, my lips will be sealed. Just please let me go home.” She replied.

Goggle sighed. 

“I told ya last night. I ain’t interested in money. I wanna make ya mine. Now finish eating. The whole family is dying to meet ya.” He then said.

Vanessa finished eating; and helped Goggle cleaned up. Vanessa watched him, as he washed the dishes and put everything away. 

“Once ya settle in, this house will be your home too. You’ll keep it nice ’n’ tidy; as every good woman should.” Said Goggle.

Vanessa was speechless. This man was clearly not all there; if he thought he could tell her what to do.

“Now wait a damn minute Goggle! I am not someone you can just boss around! Do you know who I am!? I am Vanessa D’Angelo! I come from one of the wealthiest and famous families in New York City! I am not some simple little meek country girl; that’ll just submit because you’re a man!” She ranted.

Goggle rolled his eyes. He then turned to face her. 

“I ain’t ever heard of your family; so ya must not be as famous as ya think.” He replied.

Vanessa was stunned. How could anyone - even some country hill dweller like Goggle - not have heard of the D’Angelo family? Sure, he lived in some sort of vintage world; but even he had a newspaper to read at the very least. Goggle then offered his hand. 

“C’mon, it’s time to meet my family.” Goggle then said.

Vanessa nodded. Placing her hand in his, Goggle lead her out of the house. When she got outside, Vanessa realized she was was in some sort of village; nestled deep in the hills. She glared at Goggle. 

“You lied! You said there was no town here!” She hissed. 

“Nah. I didn’t. Ya wanted a town with police ’n’ phones. There ain’t none of that stuff here in Yuma Flats.” Goggle responded.

“I thought you said that Yuma was miles away!”

“Wrong again girly. Yuma ’n’ Yuma Flats are two completely different places. We are in Yuma Flats, not Yuma.” 

Vanessa nodded in understanding. Goggle adjusted his hat on his head; and lead her around the village. All the residents were disfigured in some way. Some had exaggerated features. Others had extra limbs; and a few were missing limbs. Vanessa could feel them looking at her curiously. 

“Well, look at that. Goggle brought back an outsider.” Said one resident.

“I wonder what’s he gonna do with her?” Asked another.

“Knowing Papa Jupe ’n’ his boys; I’d say he’s planning on making babies with her. Gotta keep the family alive y’know.” Replied someone else.

Vanessa felt a chill run up her spine. There was no way in hell, that she was having any babies with Goggle. She glanced at Goggle. He smiled at her. He looked as if there was nothing wrong with the situation. Did he really not know he had abducted her? She doubted it. If Goggle really was ignorant of what he was doing; he would not have used chloroform. He would have, at least - brought her back to the gas station. 

“We’re here.” Said Goggle.

“Where?” Asked Vanessa.

“Papa Jupiter’s house. My family is inside.” 

Goggle held the door open. 

“Ladies first.” He then said. 

Vanessa took a cleansing breath, and entered the house. Goggle was close behind. 

(Papa Jupiter’s House)

Vanessa had learned from Sister Martha’s Sunday school class, that God had made everyone in his image. However, Vanessa couldn’t help but question what was God thinking; when he made a man like Papa Jupiter. Papa Jupiter was a very tall and strong looking man. He had long, dark hair; with a matching long, dark beard. He had equally dark eyes. His face was marked by a huge scar. He stood up, and walked over to Vanessa.

“So you’re the girl that my son likes. I’m Papa Jupiter. Over there is Big Mama, Mars, Lizard, Mercury, Venus; and Ruby.” Jupiter said. 

Each of the hill dwellers waved, and welcomed her. All except for Lizard of course. He just sneered at Vanessa; and returned to fondling an underdressed whore he had picked up. After meeting Goggle’s family, Vanessa was introduced to the rest of the clan. Goggle got her acquainted to everyone in the village. The most notable village residents were Cyst and his human wife Amy, Pluto; and Big Brain. Vanessa didn’t know how to feel about most of them. As long as they didn’t bother her; she wouldn’t bother them. However, the one resident she knew she hated; was Lizard. There was something about him that just made her skin crawl. 

(Five Days Later)

The past five days had been uneventful. Vanessa would even dare say that her life as an abductee was boring. All she did these past couple of days, was wander about the village; and get stared at by the residents. Papa Jupiter had also made it a point to remind her every day, that she was not trusted by him or the family. She spent most of her time in Goggle’s house. As she walked around the house, Vanessa started paying closer attention to what she saw. Goggle was a simple man. That is to say, he didn’t have anything too extravagant in his house. There were a few family photos, and some religious images. There was also a hand made sign that read: Give thanks to the Lord; for he is good. Vanessa then walked upstairs; and entered Goggle’s room. Like the rest of the house, Goggle’s room was modest in it’s decor. Vanessa looked around. There was nothing particularly interesting about Goggle’s room. As she exited the room, Goggle entered the house.

“Vanessa? Are ya here?” He asked.

“Yes I am.” Vanessa replied. 

Goggle could tell Vanessa was up stairs. Vanessa then came back down; and joined Goggle in the living room. 

“Goggle we need to talk.” She said.

Goggle nodded. 

“I also have to tell ya something.” He said.

“Go on.” Vanessa replied.

Goggle took her hands; and held them tightly.

“I’m not sure where to begin. I guess I might as well tell ya the whole thing.” He then said.

Goggle then took a cleansing breath. 

“I went back to the mines to try to rescue your friends. Just like I said I would, y’know? Well, when I got there; I saw Hansel. Ya dunno know him; but he’s the only one of Hades’ clan that I’m friends with. Anyway, I asked what his Papa did to your friends; ’n’ he lead me to ‘em. I’m very sorry Vanessa; but they’re dead. Josh’s neck was snapped; ’n’ Carly was all torn up. I ain’t gonna get into details. All I’ll say is, that they were half eaten when I got to ‘em.” 

Vanessa felt herself go numb. Her friends were gone. The same monstrous men that had taken them down into the mines had killed them, and ate them. Just what kind of twisted world had she been dragged into? What kind of monster kills and eats people? She then began to feel faint. Goggle could see that her legs were getting weak. He held her close to him; so that she wouldn’t fall and hurt herself. Vanessa instinctively held on to Goggle, to steady herself. Once she regained her footing, Vanessa shoved Goggle away from her. 

“It’s your fault they’re dead! Those freaks in the mines knew about us being stranded! You told them about us! I hate you!” Shouted Vanessa.

“Vanessa, I was their prisoner too.” Goggle replied. 

“I don’t want to hear your excuse! You are evil! You caused my best friends to die! You’re keeping me hostage in your house! Don’t you understand Goggle!? What you have done to my friends and I is evil!” 

Goggle didn’t understand why Vanessa’a words hurt him so much; but they did. Goggle placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Vanessa…”

“Just leave me alone!” 

Goggle sighed; and nodded in understanding. He then got up, and left the house. He then saw Cyst and Pluto bringing in the trailer. As he predicted, Hades had cleaned most of it out. However, there was plenty of stuff left over. Goggle went inside the trailer; and picked up various objects. There was very little food; and even less supplies. Goggle took what few items he needed for his house; and would leave the rest for his kin. While he was placing his stuff in a small bag to take back to his house; Goggle became drawn to the closet. Upon opening it, Goggle saw a beautiful vintage wedding dress. Goggle smiled, as he gently took the dress out of the closet. He also took the matching shoes and jewelry out. Perhaps if he gave the dress to Vanessa, she’d like him a bit more. It would be his gift to her. With a smile, Goggle brought everything he took out of the trailer back to his house. 

(Goggle’s House)

Goggle had placed the wedding dress on one of the old test dummies. He then hurried up the stairs to Vanessa’s room. He knocked on the door. 

“Vanessa, may I come in?” He asked.

Vanessa unlocked the bedroom door; and just stared at him. 

“What do you want?” She asked coldly.

“I’m sorry ‘bout what happened to your friends. I have a gift for ya.” He replied.

“Goggle…”

“Come ’n’ see. I found it in your trailer.” 

Vanessa sighed. There was no point in resisting this lunatic anyway. As he lead her into the living room, Vanessa saw the wedding dress. Her eyes widened. Goggle wrapped his arms around her. 

“Do ya like it? It was in your trailer’s closet. I think you’d look beautiful in it.” He said. 

Goggle had expected some kind of reaction from Vanessa. He did not expect to be slapped across the face by her. 

“Is this some kind of sick joke!?” Vanessa asked angrily. 

Goggle noticed the hateful glare in her eyes. If looks could kill; then he would have dropped dead to the floor. 

“I don’t understand. I thought ya would like it. You’re so pretty; ’n’ so is the dress.” Replied Goggle.

“Goggle, that was Carly’s wedding dress!” 

Goggle looked at the ground in embarrassment. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He then said.

“No you’re not! You are many things; but sorry is definitely not one of them! If you were really sorry; you wouldn’t be doing these horrible things!” 

Goggle watched, as Vanessa stormed back up to her room. He heard her lock the door. Goggle sighed. He then left his house. Ruby saw her older brother walk by her. She could tell he was upset. 

“What’s the matter Goggle?” Ruby asked.

“It’s nothing.” Goggle replied.

“C’mon Goggle. Don’t shut me out. I know you’re upset. Please tell me.” 

“I’m not upset! I just…I dunno what I’m feeling.” 

“Vanessa figured out the truth didn’t she?” 

“Well, she knows she ain’t ever leaving these hills. I also found her friends. They were half eaten when I got to ‘em.”

“So she still dunno about our family?” 

“Not yet. I’m gonna wait some more, before I tell her. I found her one friend’s wedding dress. I gave it to her; but it just seemed to make her unhappy.” Goggle then explained.

“Well, her one friend that did own the dress is dead.” Ruby said.

Goggle nodded. 

“I just want her to like me Ruby.” He responded.

Ruby understood what her brother meant. She could tell Goggle loved Vanessa already.

“Perhaps, y’all should learn more ‘bout her. She is from the big fancy city. I’m sure she has many fun stories to tell ‘bout living a fancy life out there.” She then said.

“Y’know, that ain’t a bad idea Ruby. Thank ya.” 

Ruby smiled at her older brother. Goggle placed a tender kiss on her forehead; and hurried back to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

(Goggle’s House)

Goggle stood outside Vanessa’s room. He was trying to coax her to unlock the door, and come out. However, Vanessa was strong willed; and she would not leave her room.

“Vanessa, ya can’t stay in that room forever.” Goggle said.

“Go away Goggle!” She responded.

“I just wanna talk to ya.”

“I’m not interested in anything you have to say!”

“Fine. Don’t be interested; but please listen.”

Goggle then heard the door unlock. What he had said worked. Vanessa then emerged from her room. Her eyes were red from crying. The make up she carefully applied to her face each day had been messed up by the tears. Vanessa took a cometic remover wipe; and wiped the smeared makeup off her face. Seeing his intended mate so grief stricken made Goggle’s heart sink. He had to make things right with her. Goggle stood aside; as Vanessa went down into the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, Goggle grabbed a beer for himself.

“Ya like beer Vanessa?” He asked.

“No thanks. I don’t drink beer. I like wine. Preferably sweet wine.” She replied.

Goggle nodded. He made a mental note to pick up wine for her at Jeb’s.

“I also have Mama’s ice tea. Wanna try some?” Goggle then asked.

Vanessa nodded. Goggle poured her a glass. Vanessa took a sip and grinned.

“It’s very good.” She said.

Vanessa then glanced at Goggle.

“I am sorry I hit you. I’m also sorry I yelled at you. There’s no way you could’ve known that wedding dress was Carly’s. I’m just in mourning Goggle. They were my best friends; and now they are both dead. What’s worse is that they were eaten.”

Goggle nodded in understanding.

“I just don’t know how I will be able to face their parents when I get back home.” Vanessa then said.

“Vanessa, ya know I can’t let ya leave. If I let ya go, I’ll be putting everyone in danger.” Goggle replied.

Vanessa lowered her gaze.

“I don’t understand it Goggle. It’s like you are both trying to be someone I can trust; and my kidnapper. I don’t understand why I can’t leave. You promised you’d help; but keeping here is not helping. It’s the opposite of helping. I want to believe you are a good person; but I can’t if you keep me hostage.” Said Vanessa.

Goggle nodded. He then moved closer to her. He held her hand in his. Vanessa lifted her gaze. She didn’t understand why; but Goggle’s eyes were captivating. Perhaps it was because they were incredibly blue. His light, yellow blonde hair hung down; and just stopped above his shoulders. For a mutant hill dweller, Goggle was very handsome.

“Vanessa, I swear I had nothing to do with your friends’ deaths. I did not send Stabber or Letch after ya. They ain’t part of my clan. Not anymore anyway.” Goggle said.

“Letch and Stabber? Those mutant men have names? And what did you mean by not anymore?” Asked Vanessa.

Goggle put his arm around her.

“It’s a long story. It’s kinda hard to explain it all. As for Papa Hades ’n’ his boys; they are kin that have separated from my family. Hades is my uncle. All his children are my cousins. Papa Jupe is Hades’ younger brother. They had a big fight years ago ’n’ the families split.” Goggle responded.

Vanessa nodded in understanding. She had many more questions; but she figured they could wait.

“So your uncle and his family are estranged from you and your family? That makes sense. It would explain why those guys back in the mines had it in for you.” She then said.

“Yep.” Goggle replied.

“But I still don’t understand it. Why do I have to be involved with whatever feud is brewing between you guys?”

“Because y’all know about us; ’n’ I have chosen ya to be my…my ummm…”

Goggle trailed off; and he looked down at the kitchen floor. His face began to heat up.

“You’ve chosen me to be your wife; haven’t you? Is that why you are keeping me here? You must’ve been watching me a very long time; to have decided on that.”

Without speaking; Goggle nodded.

“It’s my job to keep watch for travelers ’n’ trouble ‘round here. I saw your accident; but I swear I wanted to save ya from the start.” He responded.

“Really?”

“Yep.”

Vanessa looked back down. It was a lot to take in. However, she was comforted by knowing the truth. It was an odd comfort; but it was a welcomed one. All the while, Goggle couldn’t stop looking at her.

“Vanessa, I want to make ya happy. Please, give me a chance. Let me make ya happy to stay here. In time, you might even consider being a part of my family. Can ya at least give me a chance? I will be good to ya. I promise, I shall protect ya. No one ain’t gonna hurt ya. If they try to; they’ll have to kill me first.” Said Goggle.

Vanessa thought about it; then nodded. She then looked at Goggle. Her eyes were misting over; as every emotion fought for domination. She was grieving, angry, and frightened; but she also felt something else. It was a small flutter inside her. Goggle’s eyes were an icy blue; and yet they were full of warmth. Maybe he really was trying to be her ally in this terrible situation. Maybe his intentions were always good and pure. It did not excuse the fact he was keeping her here against her will. However, it did explain why he was, without a doubt - a most peculiar kidnapper. Most men who take girls like her hostage don’t think twice about taking unfair advantage of their helpless state. Goggle was different. He was treating her more like a guest. However, Vanessa was careful to not let her guard down. She was still wary of every move Goggle made. In her current situation, Goggle could easily overpower her; and do whatever he pleased to her. Goggle noticed the look of wariness and uncertainty on her face.

“Don’t worry Vanessa; I ain’t gonna do anything to hurt ya. Besides, if I wanted to do ya harm; I would’ve done so already.” Goggle said.

Vanessa nodded. Goggle had a fair point. The clock on the wall then struck five. Goggle stood up.

“I have to start heading over to Papa Jupiter’s house. Mama is making the whole family dinner. I would be honored if ya joined me.”

“I would like that. I’m just going to reapply my make up.”

Goggle stood aside once more; as Vanessa hurried to put on her make up. When she came back, they left for Papa Jupiter’s house.

(Papa Jupiter’s House)

Goggle had not been kidding when he said everyone would be present for dinner at Papa Jupiter’s house. Most of the village was there. Cyst was there with his wife Amy. Vanessa noticed that Amy was sporting a baby bump. Everyone hovered around Amy. Even Goggle went over to fawn over the tiny life growing inside her.

“Howdy Cyst. Good evening Amy. How are y’all?” Asked Goggle.

“Never better Goggle. The baby is kicking wildly. I can tell by the all the movement; it’s gonna be a boy.” Amy said.

“Boy, girl; I don’t care. I’ll love it no matter what it is.” Cyst chimed in.

“Just think, I won’t be the only new papa ‘round here. I’m sure Goggle will be hard at work putting a bun in his lady’s oven soon enough.”

Goggle grinned; and playfully elbowed Cyst in the side.

“Y’know I gotta get Vanessa to love me first.” Goggle replied.

“Well, that shouldn’t be too hard for ya boy.”

“Well right now, I don’t think Vanessa is too fond of the idea of having my baby.”

Cyst nodded, and patted Goggle’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. These things take time. She’ll be willing soon enough.” Cyst then said.

“Cyst is right Goggle. After all, Rome wasn’t built in a day.” Amy commented.

“I just dunno how to convince her.”

“Just take your time. Let it all happen naturally. Besides, I overheard Ruby ’n’ ya earlier today. Let her mourn her friends. When she recovers from her grief; then maybe spend more time with her.” Cyst suggested.

Goggle nodded. Amy glanced over at Vanessa. Vanessa looked out of place among the deformed residents.

“I feel bad for her. I remember being in her place when I was first brought here.” Said Amy.

Goggle and Cyst nodded. When dinner was served; everyone took their place and ate. Lizard was the only one not present.

“Anyone know where Lizard is?” Asked Papa Jupiter.

“He’s probably with that dirty whore of his.” Big Brain said.

Big Brain then glanced over at Vanessa and scoffed.

“It figures that Goggle would one day find a filthy little slut of his own.”

Goggle shot Big Brain a glare.

“Y’all better stop talking ‘bout Miss Vanessa like that! She ain’t nothing like what Lizard got inside his house!” He argued.

Big Brain laughed. His wheezing cackle irritated Goggle.

“Hahahahaha. Ya ain’t even fucked the bitch yet; ’n’ already she has ya whipped.” He taunted.

“I said shut your filthy fucking mouth!” Goggle hissed.

Big Brain stared at Goggle. Vanessa could sense the anger radiate off of him. Goggle kept glaring at Big Brain; until the mutant with the abnormally large head finally backed down. When he did; Goggle’s anger began to fade. His stare went from hard and cold; back to its usual warmth. After dinner, everyone started heading home. Goggle wheeled Big Brain back to his room. As Goggle left Big Brain’s room; he could hear Big Brain singing the national anthem.

“I’m sorry about what happened at dinner. Big Brain should not have said those things. He doesn’t even know ya.” Goggle said.

Vanessa nodded in agreement.

“Thank you for standing up for me.” She replied.

“Don’t thank me. I have to protect ya. I love ya. When ya love someone; ya protect ‘em. Besides, Big Brain ain’t even kin. Not by blood; just by bond. His mama died during his birth; ’n’ his papa. Well, he took one look at him; and decided he didn’t wanna raise him. He was left for dead by his papa in the hills. My family found him; and he was raised along side Lizard ’n’ I. We were born fairly close, Big Brain ’n’ me.” Goggle explained.

“Big brain was born during the summer. I was born the following spring.”

Vanessa nodded. They were soon back at Goggle’s house. As Vanessa went to go to her room; she glanced over at Goggle. He was getting ready to go keep watch. Vanessa locked herself inside her room. She didn’t trust anyone in the village to stay away from her; while Goggle was away.

(Two Weeks Later)

Vanessa had been approached by Mars. The eldest son of Jupiter had something he needed to speak with her about.

“Ya don’t have anything to do ‘round here yet; don’t ya?” He asked.

“No. No one hasn’t given me a job. I guess they don’t trust me yet. That’s okay though. I don’t trust them all that much.” She replied.

Mars nodded.

“Well, Ruby is very busy with Mercury ’n’ Venus. Those kids have been giving her a hard time all day. Mama is finished making Goggle’s lunch. Someone has to bring it up to him.” He then said.

“I’ll take it to him. It beats pacing around the house; or aimlessly wandering the village all day.”

Mars began to escort her to Papa Jupiter’s house. Mars glanced at Vanessa. He couldn’t help but feel envious of Goggle.

“So are ya really from the big, fancy city?” Mars asked.

“Yes. I’ve called New York City home my whole life.” Vanessa said.

“How much has Goggle told ya ‘bout this family?”

“Not much. Only that the guys that killed my friends are your estranged uncles and cousins. Oh, and Big Brain is a fondling your family took in.”

“Ah, so he hasn’t told ya ‘bout Mother Bean yet.”

“Who is Mother Bean?”

“Our Grandmother. Ya see girly, our family…”

“Mars!” Papa Jupiter said sharply.

“Yes Papa?” Asked Mars.

“I need ya to go down to Jeb. We have goods to trade. Take Pluto with you.” Jupiter responded.

Mars nodded in understanding.

“Will do Papa. I’ll come back to see ya later girly.” He then said.

Mars took the bag full of goods from his father; and left to get Pluto. Vanessa then approached Papa Jupiter.

“Would you like me to bring Goggle his lunch?” She asked.

“Do what ya like. Just don’t go ’n’ poison my boy’s lunch. Ya still ain’t trusted ‘round here. If Goggle gets hurt, or dies in some way; it’ll be your fault.” Jupiter replied.

Vanessa nodded. She then went to the kitchen. Big Mama was happily packing Goggle’s lunch. She glanced at Vanessa; and grinned.

“Ah good, Mars convinced ya to help out today.” She said.

She handed Vanessa the packaged lunch.

“Normally Ruby brings him lunch; but she’s with the children. Yours is packed in there too. Just in case you want to spend time with him.” Big Mama then explained.

Vanessa nodded. She then began to head out towards the hills.

(Goggle’s Hill)

Goggle had been keeping watch all night; and wouldn’t be relieved of his duty until later that day. It was now lunch time. He was surprised to see Vanessa was coming up the hill with his lunch; and not Ruby.

“Let me help ya.” Said Goggle.

He guided Vanessa over towards his spot.

“Usually Ruby brings me my lunch.”

Vanessa nodded.

“I know. However, she was busy with Mercury and Venus.” She responded.

Vanessa sat beside Goggle; and handed him his lunch. She then unpacked hers. As they ate, Vanessa spoke.

“So I talked to Mars a bit. He mentioned a member of your family.” Said Vanessa.

“Oh? Who was it?” Replied Goggle

“Mother Bean. Do you know of her?”

“Yes. I do. She was my Grandma. She was amazing. She loved God, her country; ’n’ her family. She died when I was small.”

Vanessa nodded.

“Is that all you know about her?” She then asked.

“There is more to the story of Mother Bean; but I don’t think the time is right to talk about it.” Goggle said.

Goggle then put down his empty plate, and resumed his watching. Vanessa put her plate away as well. She then stood up.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you from working. I’ll see you back at the house.”

“Nah. Ya can stay. I don’t mind.”

Vanessa sat down. She was right next to Goggle. Goggle glanced at her; and grinned slightly. He was glad she was here with him. Vanessa checked her watch. It was only half past twelve. She could tell that Goggle looked fatigued.

“Why don’t you rest a bit. I can keep an eye on things. You haven’t slept these past two weeks.” Vanessa said.

“Ya sure?” Asked Goggle.

Vanessa nodded.

“How hard can it be? All I got to do is keep watch.”

“Okay. Wake me if ya see anything.”

“Copy that.”

Goggle smiled; and could’ve sworn Vanessa had winked at him. Vanessa took Goggle’s long coat and folded it; so it became a pillow. She then placed it down. Goggle thanked her and rested his head against it. He sighed contently; as he allowed sleep to claim him. Vanessa picked up his binoculars; and scanned the surrounding area with then. She then decided to see just how Goggle was able to see her from his spot. Scanning the horizon, Vanessa was able to spot part of the tiny dirt road below. She could see the spot where the accident occurred. Vanessa sighed. Just looking at that made her stomach churn. She then put the binoculars down; and turned her attention to Goggle. He was in a much needed deep sleep. She brush a few strands of his light blonde hair away from his face. Her hand lingered on his cheek. Aside from his deformed face, Goggle looked human. Maybe he really was a human. He definitely acted like one. He also spoke like one; despite his poor pronunciation. Vanessa lightly traced his jawline. He even felt like a human. Vanessa kept lightly stroking the side of his face. Why exactly was she doing this? He was a mutant. Goggle smiled in his slumber; and he leaned into her touch. Vanessa smiled; and felt her face burning with blush. She felt the fluttering feeling inside her return. Her smile suddenly faded; as she removed her hand from his face. She scolded herself for having such feelings of infatuation.

*Vanessa D’Angelo, you stop this foolishness right now. Developing such feelings for that creature is unbecoming of someone like you. Besides, liking that creature makes you no better than those women who fall in love with men like Ted Bundy, or Charles Manson. They all end up in the psychiatric ward. Do you want to end up in a padded cell; pinning for some mutant killer?* She thought to herself.

Vanessa then returned to keeping watch. Suddenly, she saw a man stumbling across the desert landscape. He was covered in blood; and his clothes were torn. Remembering her instructions, Vanessa began to shake Goggle.

“Goggle. Goggle wake up. There is a man heading our way.” She said.

Goggle immediately woke up, and quickly picked up the binoculars.

“Where did ya seem him?” He asked.

“Over there.” Vanessa replied.

Goggle followed the direction that she was pointing in. He then saw the man, she had seen. He looked beat to hell. Goggle then picked up his walkie talkie.

“Papa Jupe? D’ya copy Papa?” Said Goggle.

Jupiter’s voice then cut through the walkie talkie.

“I copy Goggle. See anything?” He replied.

“A man. He’s all beat up. Looks like he’s coming from Hades’ territory.”

“It could be a trap. I’ll send out Mars ’n’ Lizard.”

“Copy that.”

“Ya might wanna take Vanessa home. She doesn’t need to see what’ll happen.”

Goggle then put his walkie take into his pocket. He then took Vanessa by the hand; and started leading her back to the village. He then explained that his brothers were on their way to finish the man off.

“You mean they are going to kill him? Why?” She asked.

“No one leaves these hills alive. Also, it could be my uncle Hades baiting us. My brothers Mars ’n' Lizard are strong fighters. If it’s a trick, they’ll take care of it.” Goggle responded.

Vanessa nodded, and allowed Goggle to bring her back to their house. She pitied the poor victim of the hill people’s cruelty; but she could not protest it. As they neared the village, Mars and Lizard were on their way to meet the bloodied man; and finish what Hades started.


	6. Chapter 6

(Test Village/Yuma Flats)

Vanessa watched in abject horror; as the bloodied man’s lifeless body was brought back to the village by Mars and Lizard. Goggle’s older brothers looked very pleased with themselves. Vanessa averted her eyes from the gruesome display. Did no one feel any pity for the man? He might have had a wife and children. Vanessa overheard some of the family talking. 

“Looks like we caught us some food.” Said a mutant.

“Yep. We sure did. ‘Bout time too. I ain’t had a real feast in days.” Replied his mate.

Vanessa felt the color drain from her cheeks. They weren’t really going to eat him; were they?  
Goggle placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s get outta here.” He said. 

Vanessa nodded. Goggle guided her away from the crowd of residents. They began to walk along a small foot path. It lead them out of the village; and into the hills. After a few minutes, they sat down on a huge boulder. 

“They aren’t serious about eating that man; are they Goggle?” She asked.

Goggle sighed.

“Unfortunately, they are dead serious. All of my family eats people. Oh sure, they’ll mix it up with pork, beef, ’n’ chicken. However, they mostly eat people.” He replied.

“You’re all cannibals then.” 

“Not all of us. Myself, Ruby, Amy; ’n’ even Hansel don’t eat people. I hate the taste of human meat. I was forced to eat it once, as a boy. I wailed the whole time.”

“That’s terrible!” 

Goggle shrugged.

“Papa Jupe is who he is.” He then said.

Vanessa felt herself become sad for Goggle. He clearly had resigned himself to do whatever his deranged father demanded of him without resistance. Vanessa looked at Goggle. She lightly touched his arm. Goggle glanced at her. Vanessa then lifted her hand, and touched the side of his face. Goggle leaned into the touch. 

“Are you human?” She asked.

Goggle quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry. That was rude.” 

Goggle smiled.

“S’alright. I am human. All of us hill people are. We’re just really fucked up looking.” He replied.

“How did you get this way?” 

“Long story; ’n' perhaps I should tell ya more ‘bout my family first.” 

Vanessa nodded.

“What do ya know ‘bout the Sawney Bean family?” Goggle asked.

“Only that they were a family of cannibals in Scotland during the 1500s. Under the orders of King James the sixth, they were captured; and executed for their crimes. I learned about them in history class back in high school.” Replied Vanessa.

Goggle laughed. It was an obnoxious sound. 

“Y’all would like to think that. The Sawney Bean family is very much alive ’n’ well. Ya see Vanessa; I am not just Goggle. I am Goggle Sawney Bean. All of my kin are all descendants of Alexander Sawney Bean himself. Our family never died Vanessa. My family’s persecution in the mother land only drove ‘em to wanna survive more. Looking for a fresh start, they turned their eyes westward; towards the New World. They boarded a ship bringing some missionary priests over to the American colonies. That ship was called “Saint Andrew”. Once the surviving Sawney Bean family touched American soil; everything they were known for back in Scotland was forgotten. Who has time to persecute an entire family; when y’all had to survive the winter? However, after centuries of quiet ’n’ peaceful living; it all went to hell. That’s a tale for another time though.” Goggle then said. 

Vanessa nodded in understanding. It was hard to digest everything Goggle had said. The Sawney Bean family had obviously been doing good these past few centuries as far as surviving diseases, wars; and other disasters goes. Goggle then took Vanessa’s hand.

“We should head back towards the village.” He said. 

“I suppose. I still don’t completely understand why I’m here; and why keeping me is so important.” She responded.

“Patience my darling. I’ll tell ya more some other time. It’ll all make sense to ya eventually.” 

With that, they headed back towards the village.

(One Week Later)

Goggle had begun to notice Lizard had been acting strangely. This was nothing new; but the way he had been acting was. Lizard was hardly around the village. His whore didn’t even know what had gotten into him. He also seemed jumpier than usual. Lizard also hadn’t been picking on Goggle or Ruby all that much. He was acting as if he had more important things to do than pick on them. Even big, dumb, push-over Pluto was getting a break from Lizard’s bullying. As the whore Lizard had been with was sunning herself; Goggle approached her.

“G’morning Diamond.” Goggle said.

Diamond opened her eyes, and saw Goggle. She smirked; and began to fondle herself in a seductive manner. 

“What can I do for you Goggle? Has Lizard bragged so much about my business; that you had to come over for some?” She asked.

Goggle scoffed. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. You’ve been away from the pimp Lizard ’n’ Jeb stole ya from for sometime now. If your “buisness” was really worth anything; you’d be missed.” Goggle replied.

Diamond scowled. 

“My boss gave me to Lizard, because I was his best girl!” 

“Oh please. Your “boss” gave ya to my brother; because y’all weren’t making enough money.” 

Diamond huffed; and glared at Goggle. 

“Whatever. What do you want then?” She asked.

“D’ya know where Lizard is? He needs to be on watch duty today.” Goggle responded.

“Do I look like a fortune teller? How should I know where your ugly brother is?” 

“Ya don’t think he’s very ugly; when you’re dancing on his lap.” 

Diamond laughed.

“You don’t know how my job works. So long as I get paid what I’m owed, I will tell Lizard whatever he wants to hear; and give Lizard whatever he requests.” She explained.

Goggle nodded.

“However, to answer your question. No. I’ve no idea where Lizard is. He hasn’t been home since last night.” She then said.

“I see. Thank ya Diamond.” Goggle replied. 

As Goggle walked away, he pulled out his walkie talkie. He then spoke into it.

“Lizard, ya need to take over watch duty today.” He then said.

“Copy that Goggle.” Lizard responded. 

Goggle put his walkie talkie down; and headed back to his house. Once inside, Goggle noticed Vanessa was not there. She had left a note stating that she was having tea with Ruby and Amy. Goggle grinned. He had plenty of time to speak with Jeb. Goggle took out his walkie talkie once more. 

“Jeb? Ya there Jeb?” He asked.

“Yep. I’m here Goggle. What’s up?” Jeb responded.

“D’ya remember three travelers from New York City?” 

“Yep. They were three very rich youths. I’m glad I caught ‘em for y’all.” 

“Well, I saved one of ‘em. I’m planning on making her mine. Can ya set up lunch for us at your place?” Goggle then said.

“It’ll take me a few days to clean up; but sure. I’ll be damned. Jupiter’s youngest boy finally got himself a date. Did ya ask the young lady yet?” Jeb replied.

“I’m gonna ask her tonight.” 

“Good luck Goggle.”  
With that, Goggle put the walkie talkie back down. He heard Vanessa entering the house.

“I’m home Goggle. Did you see my note?” She said.

“Yep. I’m glad ya had a good time.” He replied. 

Vanessa flashed Goggle a radiant smile. Goggle felt his heart race faster. He closed the distance between them. Goggle then wrapped his arms around her. Vanessa stiffened slightly; but then relaxed. She was surprisingly okay with this. 

“I would like to take ya to lunch in a few days. Jeb’s place ain’t no fancy city food joint; but he’s a good cook.” Goggle said.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Vanessa replied.

Goggle’s eyes widened. He began to feel heat rising in his face. 

“Well, I suppose I am. What d’ya say Vanessa? Will ya go out with me?” Goggle then asked.

Vanessa hugged Goggle closer to her. Goggle was shocked but quickly melted into her embrace.

“I’d love to.” She replied. 

Goggle then pulled away from her.

“Wait here. I wanna give ya something.” Said Goggle.

Vanessa nodded. Goggle ran up the stairs to his room. He then reached under his bed; and pulled out a beautiful ceramic box. He then brought it back to Vanessa. 

“This belonged to my Grandmother. She told me to give it to the woman I loved.” He explained.

Vanessa opened the box. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful pearl necklace; and the center piece was a huge emerald stone. Vanessa smiled.

“Oh Goggle. This is beautiful!” She said. 

“It’s yours.” He replied.

“Thank you.”

Gogge nodded. He was enjoying the tender moment. Suddenly, Goggle and Vanessa heard commotion outside. They went outside to see that Papa Hades and few of his sons were speaking with Papa Jupiter, Mars, and Cyst. 

“What d’ya want Hades?” Asked Papa Jupiter.

“Nothing, I just wanted to see my brother.” Replied Papa Hades. 

“That’s bullshit ’n’ ya know it!” Mars bellowed.

He then pulled out a gun. Mars pointed it directly at Hades.

“If y’know what’s good for ya; you’ll tell Papa why you’re really here!”

Hades smirked; as his eyes landed on Goggle and Vanessa. 

“I’m here to congratulate my nephew. He was able to save at least one of the two women I had captured recently.” Hades responded.

“Ya tried to kill me; ’n’ Lord only knows what y’all were planning to do to Vanessa. Y’all ain’t ever gonna lay a finger on her. Not while I’m around.” Goggle said.

Hades sneered at his nephew. He then grabbed Goggle by the neck. Goggle gasped; as Hades applied pressure around his throat. 

“Ya stupid boy. What makes y’all think that I can’t snap your neck right now; ’n’ leave with your bitch in tow?” Said Papa Hades.

Lizard watched with sick and twisted glee. Hades squeezed Goggle’s neck tighter. His finger nails began dig into the skin. Goggle steeled himself against the urge to plead for his wretched uncle to stop. He wouldn’t give the bastard the satisfaction. 

“Put him down Hades. Your feud is with me. Leave my boy ’n’ his intended wife outta this.” Papa Jupiter then said. 

Hades released Goggle. He then punched Goggle really hard in his stomach. Goggle crumpled to the floor. 

“This ain’t over boy.” Growled Hades. 

“Mars. Go ’n’ help your brother.” Jupiter said.

Mars nodded and walked over. He helped Goggle slowly stand up. 

“Ya alright?” Mars asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just got the wind knocked outta me.” Goggle replied.

“Why don’t you ’n’ the girl go on back inside. Papa, Cyst, ’n’ I got everything under control.” 

Goggle nodded. He glared at his deranged uncle; as he adjusted his derby hat. Goggle then placed his arm protectively around Vanessa, and guided her away from Hades. Despite being inside their house, Goggle and Vanessa could hear the exchange of words between Papa Hades and Papa Jupiter.

“Ya breached the agreement Hades. Y’know the rules. Whatever my boys find is ours; ’n’ whatever your boys find is yours. No more, no less. Goggle spotted those youths first. They was ours to take.” Jupiter said.

“Well now that’s interesting; because I spotted them first.” Hades said. 

“Somehow I doubt it. Goggle ain’t my best boy; but he ain’t no cheat. He knows the terms of our agreement. However, I don’t think your boys do.” Jupiter replied. 

“My boys honor the agreement! It’s your boy that was fixing to poach off of us!” 

“Y’know you’re a terrible liar Hades. If my boy Goggle was plotting to poach off of ya; y’know I would’ve punished him.” 

“Then why don’t ya!?” 

“Because your boys attacked him; like they attacked those travelers! Y’all broke the agreement; ’n’ tried to do away with my son! Ya forgot Goggle is still a fighter!” 

Vanessa looked at Goggle. It was obvious he wasn’t Jupiter’s favorite child. However, Goggle was still one of Jupiter’s sons; and even a man like Jupiter couldn’t ignore that instinctual love a parent has for their children. After shouting some more obscenities, Hades and his accompanying sons left the test village. A brawl was brewing; and everyone knew it.

(Two Days Later)

Vanessa looked herself over in the mirror. She smiled; as she placed the beautiful necklace Goggle gave her around her neck. She was wearing a 50s style sundress. She was on her way to see Amy and Ruby; when she saw Goggle was working on Pluto’s truck. Goggle, not noticing Vanessa; took off his shirt. Vanessa tried to look away, but could not. She never saw Goggle’s exposed torso. She assumed it was deformed; but it was quite the opposite. He wasn’t overly muscular; but he had an impressive amount of strength. All the years he spent climbing the hills; had helped him too. Vanessa noticed scarring on various parts of his torso. There were even marks left over from receiving a fe lashes from a whip. Vanessa felt her face grow hot. Her heart was thundering in her ribs. 

“Good morning Vanessa. You’re looking beautiful today.” Goggle said.

“Thank you Goggle. Good morning to you as well.” She replied.

Goggle smiled. He could tell that seeing him shirtless was causing Vanessa’s heat to rise. Her cheeks were pink with blush; and she fought with herself to look at him. Goggle chuckled softly. 

“I should be on my way to Amy’s house.” Vanessa then said.

Goggle nodded. 

“Of course. I don’t wanna keep ya from your friends. See ya later.” He responded.

Vanessa nodded, and hurried off to meet with Ruby and Amy. Goggle watched as she walked away. Grinning, he returned to his work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: I briefly mention 9/11. Viewer discretion is advised.

(Gas Haven/Jeb’s Place)

Jeb placed two chocolate milkshakes on the table. Goggle thanked him.

“The burgers and fries will be out in a few.” Jeb said. 

“I owe ya one Jeb.” Goggle replied.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. You’re one of the few that I like.” 

Goggle nodded in understanding. Jeb then looked over at Vanessa.

“So, how d’ya feel 'bout being a future Sawney Bean Miss Vanessa?” Asked Jeb.

Vanessa was taken aback by the question. How did she feel? She felt like committing Goggle to the looney bin. She also felt like joining a convent; if it meant avoiding becoming a Sawney Bean. 

“I am not entirely sure how I feel about that sir. I never thought much about marriage; and I never guessed I’d be so desired by a Sawney Bean.” Vanessa replied. 

Jeb nodded in understanding. The frier dinged, and the timer went off. Jeb went to get the food. This left Goggle and Vanessa alone. 

“I know you are not cannibalistic like most of your kin; but when did you decide to not eat people?” Vanessa asked.

“I was a kid. I was playing out in the desert; ’n’ I got lost. Some outsiders rescued me. They quickly became my friends. When Papa Jupe found out, he ’n’ the family came after them like a pack of mad dogs. I watched my family devour the only friends I ever had. Since then, I’ve refused to consume human meat.” Goggle responded. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” 

Goggle shrugged.

“Don’t be. My kin have to survive too.” 

Vanessa noticed the resignation in his voice. Goggle was clearly a very sad guy. Jeb came out with the food. 

“Okay, I got a mozzarella burger ’n’ fries for the future Missus. I also have a bacon cheese burger ’n’ fries for the lucky young man.” He said. 

Vanessa thanked Jeb. Jeb then went to check the inventory of his store. Goggle and Vanessa ate and swapped stories of their childhood. Some of the stories were funny. Other stories were sad. Goggle’s stories of his many childhood adventures were all interesting. Goggle enjoyed hearing Vanessa’s many stories about life in New York City. His heart sank when she told him about having to be evacuated during the 9/11 attacks. 

“It was only when my father met with us in our vacation house; did we learn what had happened. I had nightmares for weeks.” Vanessa said. 

Goggle nodded in understanding. He then took hold of Vanessa’a hand. 

“Vanessa, I really do feel you’re the one for me. I want ya to consider being my wife. Ya gave me a chance to make ya happy. Surely, ya can consider becoming my wife. I promise we’ll have a beautiful wedding.” He said.

“Goggle, I understand you are lonely. However, I need to be able to feel the same way. While I do like you; I don’t necessarily love you. Not enough to be your wife.” She replied.

“You’re just afraid of your feelings. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Goggle assured her.

Vanessa stepped backwards. Goggle held her close to him. He had only wanted to kiss her. That was what men did when they liked a woman. Goggle figured if he kissed her; she’d want to become his wife. He would never take unfair advantage of her. However, Vanessa panicked and shoved Goggle away from her. Stumbling backwards, Goggle looked at her surprised, confused, and hurt. 

“Vanessa, why did ya push me away?” He asked.

“Stay away from me! You tried to kiss me! God only knows what would’ve followed that!” Vanessa responded.

“What!? No! Ya got it all wrong! I wouldn’t take unfair advantage of ya like that! I love ya Vanessa!” 

“No Goggle! It’s you who have it wrong! I can’t be with a freak like you! You may not have been the one to kill my friends, but they are dead; because somehow that disfigured uncle of yours learned about your plan to ‘help’ us! You kidnap me and keep me hostage, because in your sick mind that is being a hero! You are a mental case! You don’t need a wife, you need a psychiatrist! You ruined my life! I have parents and other friends back home that must be worried sick over me! Hell, they might even think I’m dead at this point! Today was supposed to be Carly and Josh’s wedding! I was going to stay with family out in California; while they went to Hawaii! No one in their right mind could ever love you; even if you were the last man on earth! I wish you were dead! I wish your uncle had killed you; and not my friends!” 

Goggle had taken hard blows before. He had grown very resilient towards the cruelty of others. However, the words Vanessa had just said hurt him terribly. Goggle had never felt such pain before. Jeb had heard everything from the backroom; and cringed at what Vanessa said. 

*Poor Goggle.* He thought to himself.

Goggle felt tears stinging his eyes. He looked like someone had stabbed him. 

“I see. I’m truly sorry for everything Vanessa. Excuse me, I have to go keep watch.” He said.

Goggle hurried out the door. He felt his tears running down his cheeks. She wanted him dead. She hated his very existence. He understood he held some responsibility in her friend’s death. However, he had been trying to make things right with her. He thought he had been doing a good job. He thought she was warming up to him. Goggle couldn’t focus on his job of keeping watch. His mind was full of thoughts about Vanessa. Although she hated him; he still adored her. 

(Later That Day)  
Despite his broken heart, Goggle peered through his binoculars; and scanned the tiny road. He watched an expensive looking silver car race up the tiny dirt road. Goggle watched as the road trap set by Lizard was triggered; and the car was all smashed up. Goggle dropped his binoculars; and ran down the hill. The car had taken a harder spill than expected. It would be miraculous if anyone inside was still alive. As Goggle approached the wreckage, he cocked and loaded his pistol. Goggle took no joy in killing people. However, it would be merciful if he just ended their misery; if they were beyond help. Goggle called out to the driver.

“Hey! Are ya alright in there!?” Goggle said.

“Hello!? Is someone there!? Please help! I’m stuck!.” The driver responded.

“Stay calm. I’m gonna get ya out.” 

“Thank you.” 

Goggle picked up a rock and broke the window. Inside the car, was a young man of about 20 years. His complexion suggested he was of mixed race. He also had a very athletic build. Goggle saw how ensnared he was in his seat belt. Pulling out his razor blade; Goggle cut the man loose. He then eased the young man out through the broken window. 

“Are ya hurt?” Goggle asked. 

“A little banged up and shaken; but otherwise okay. Thank you sir. I’m Jacob.” The young man replied.

Goggle shook his hand and grinned.

“I’m Goggle. What brings ya out here Jacob?” 

“I’m looking for some friends of mine. Do you these people?” 

Jacob then pulled out three photos from his wallet. Goggle instantly recognized them as Joshua, Carly, and Vanessa. 

“I know ‘em. That one lady ’n’ the one fella is dead. Vanessa is with me.” Goggle explained.

Jacob nodded in understanding. He was unhappy that two of his friends have died. However, he was glad Vanessa was alright. 

“I have to see Vanessa. Can you take me to her?” Asked Jacob.

Goggle nodded. He lead Jacob back to the test village. 

(Test Village/Yuma Flats)

Vanessa was overjoyed to see her friend Jacob. She cried with happiness; as he embraced her. Goggle did not know how to feel. On one hand, he was happy to see Vanessa smiling. On the other hand, he felt as if his chances of being with her would shrivel up and die; if he permitted Jacob to stay in the village. At this moment, Goggle was willing to do anything to keep Vanessa at his side. He fingered the old razor blade in his pocket. The thought of slaying the tall, dark, and handsome Jacob Peterson was tantalizing. The athletic youth was strong and handsome built; but Goggle had the advantage of fast movement and savagery. Jacob’s strength came from physical training. Goggle’s strength came from growing up in the hills of the harsh desert; under the thumb of a tyrannical father. Goggle heard a small voice speak to him. It came from within his head. 

*Kill him.* It said.

*Do it now; before he takes her away for good.*

Goggle shuddered. He had never heard this inner beast speak once to him before. Was this the same entity that drove his kin to live like wild animals? He took his hand off the razor. He wouldn’t give Vanessa another reason to hate him. The beast within roared in anger. 

*You fool! He’ll take her away! She’ll forget about you! Don’t let him live!* 

“Goggle? Are you okay?” Asked Jacob.

Goggle was pulled from his thoughts. He nodded.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He replied.

Jacob nodded. He then turned his attention back to Vanessa. Goggle offered to get Jacob a beer. Jacob happily accepted; as Goggle went into the kitchen he heard Vanessa telling Jacob about everything that happened. Goggle was on his way back to the living room with Jacob’s beer; when he heard Vanessa say something that tore his heart out.

“Even if he has some responsibility in the death of our friends, he’s not all bad. I’m sure if he really was evil like the others here; he would’ve killed me as soon as he saw me.” Said Jacob.

“Trust me Jacob, Goggle is horrible. He’s kept me here against my will all this time. That’s why you had to come looking for me. Also, have you taken a look at him? Do you think I could have that thing’s baby? I couldn’t put my family through that. I certainly can’t attach myself to that monster.” Vanessa responded. 

Goggle felt the tears return to his eyes. She really did hate him. Goggle kept his head facing downward; as he reentered the living room.

“Here’s your beer. I gotta go.” Goggle said.

Goggle then turned on his heel; and hurried up to his room. 

“Do you think he heard me?” Vanessa asked.

“Judging by the misty eyes, tone of voice; and overall body language. I’d say yes.” Jacob replied. 

Vanessa sighed, and groaned.

“Shit.” She said softly.

Meanwhile in his room, Goggle sat on his bed. He stared at an old black and white photo of a young, happy couple. The young man in the photo wore the same derby hat Goggle owned. He had a playful gleam in his eyes; and a goofy smile. His arm was wrapped around a very modestly dressed young lady. Her hair was bound in a bun. Her dress was long, and simple in design. She looked at the camera with a gentle gaze. Goggle turned the photo over; and read the spindly writing on the back. It read: “To my Mary; because I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. Love, Ezra.” 

Goggle sniffled, and wiped his eyes. Ezra and his fiancé looked so happy in the photo. Goggle then stood up, and went over to the mirror hanging on a near by wall. Ever since he first discovered his ancestor’s belongings along with the hat; Goggle would examine his reflection. He hoped some family resemblance could be found amongst his horrid mutations. The only good feature Goggle could find were his blue eyes. Ezra was reputed to have had very blue eyes. Goggle decided to return to the living room; now that he had calmed down. When he reached the living room; he could overhear Jacob and Vanessa talking again. 

“I just don’t understand it Jacob. I feel drawn to Goggle; but I am so scared about what’ll happen if I give in to my attraction.” She said. 

“Well, worst case scenario is that you won’t be coming home to New York anytime soon. You’ll be too busy polishing your mutant husband’s guns; while pushing out your third kid.” Jacob teased.

Vanessa laughed. Jacob chuckled.

“But seriously Vanessa, if you want to stay here with him. I’ll be totally cool with it. Remember, your reputation back at Blessed Sacrament. You weren’t the stereotypical popular girl. You broke that trend by being yourself.” Jacob then said. 

Goggle felt his sadness turn to joy. She didn’t really mean what she had said. She was only afraid of her feelings. Goggle then entered he room. He grinned inwardly; as he sat by Vanessa. 

“Tomorrow, I’ll sneak ya outta the village Jacob. Jeb will drive ya into town. From there, y’all can find your way home.” Goggle explained.

Jacob nodded in understanding. Vanessa decided to help sneak him out; because it would give her a chance to say goodbye to her friend. As promised, Goggle helped Jacob escape the village without incident. At Jeb’s gas station, she and Jacob shared their final goodbye. Jacob then climbed into Jeb’s truck; and promised Vanessa he’d let her parents know that she was alright. Vanessa waved goodbye as the truck drove out of sight. 

“I was wrong. You’re not evil. You have a very big heart.” Said Vanessa.

Goggle then wrapped his arm around her. He smiled, as Vanessa closed the space between them. Turning around, they began their walk back to the village.


	8. Chapter 8

(Goggle’s Hill)

Goggle had been back on watch duty for the past few days. So far, nothing had happened that was worth reporting. Goggle scanned the horizon. Unknown to him, Chameleon had been sent out by Papa Hades to shoot him. Chameleon hid among the rocks surrounding Goggle. Chameleon took aim at Goggle. He then pulled the trigger. Goggle let out a cry of pain; as the bullet penetrated his arm. Goggle pulled out his pistol, with his good arm and fired back. He watched Chameleon leap out from his hiding spot; and run off. 

“Fuck!” Goggle hissed.

He then pulled out his walkie talkie.

“Mars. This here’s Goggle. I’ve been shot. Chameleon got me in my arm.” He then said.

“Stand by Goggle. I’ll be right there.” Mars replied. 

Goggle put his walkie talkie down; and applied pressure to his injured arm. Mars soon arrived; and saw his youngest brother trying to stop the bleeding. Mars hurried over to Goggle. 

“How bad is it?” Asked Mars.

“It’s pretty bad Mars. The bullet is really in there.” Goggle replied.

“Lemme see the wound.” 

Goggle slowly removed his hand. Mars gently held his arm. Goggle winced; as Mars felt around the area. 

“It’s in deep; but it seems it didn’t hit any bone. Let’s get outta here. Papa will patch ya up.” 

Goggle nodded. Mars helped his brother climb down the hill. They were soon at Papa Jupiter’s house.

(Papa Jupiter’s House) 

Goggle was laid out on a cot in the day room. Big Mama carefully removed Goggle’s shirt; as she fussed over him. 

“Oh my poor boy. Ya could’ve been killed.” She said.

“Mama, I’m fine. I ain’t gonna let ‘em lick me so easily.” He responded.

Big Mama glanced at her son. She kissed him tenderly on the cheek. She then went to prepare the items necessary to treat Goggle’s wound. Papa Jupiter then entered the room with Cyst. Big Mama hurried out the room to fetch Ruby and Vanessa. Papa Jupiter sat at Goggle’s side. 

“You’re gonna be okay Goggle.” He said. 

“I know that Papa. It just really hurts.” Goggle responded. 

Jupiter nodded. Big Mama returned with Vanessa and Ruby. Ruby held a bowl of warm water and soap. Vanessa held bandages, tweezers, and a wash rag. Big Mama held sewing equipment. Papa Jupiter poured Goggle a cup of home brewed moonshine. 

“Drink half of this boy. It’ll ease the pain.” Jupiter instructed. 

Goggle nodded and drank the moonshine. He was soon drunk enough for Mars to guide him downward; and lay him flat against the cot. Mars held his brother down along with Cyst. Jupiter took out a huge, sharp knife and tweezers. Mars adjusted Goggle’s head; so he wasn’t looking at his arm. Cyst kept a hold on Goggle. Papa Jupiter then began to widen the wound. Goggle hissed as he still felt the pain. Mars felt Goggle squeeze his arm with his good hand.   
“It’s okay Goggle. Ya hold on as tight as ya want.” Mars said.

“Hey Goggle. Why don’t y’all tell us why ya like Vanessa so much.” Cyst chimed in. 

“Well, she is smart ’n’ very beautiful. She’s the most beautiful girl I ever did see. She’s also really funny; ’n’ whenever I look at her, my heart skips a beat.” Goggle replied. 

“How many babies ya plan on having?” Mars then asked.

“We’re gonna have three babies at least.”

“Why did you choose me?” Asked Vanessa.

“Because, you’re not like other outsiders. You’re different. Ya just never noticed it.” Goggle then said.

Vanessa began to blush. Although she didn’t understand the answer completely; she felt flattered by it. Goggle could see the blush rising in her face; and smiled. She set her items down by Big Mama; and approached Goggle. He looked at her adoringly. Vanessa held Goggle’s good hand. Goggle brought her dainty hand to his mouth and kissed it. He could ignore his pain with ease; so long as she was near. Papa Jupiter finally dredged out the bullet. Big Mama then stepped in with Ruby. His wound was cleaned, sewn; and bandaged up. Goggle was then given the rest of the moonshine to help him sleep.

(A Few Days Later)

Goggle had been confined to his bed. Papa Jupiter was not happy that his older brother had sent out one of his boys to kill Goggle. 

“This is the second time that Hades has tried to kill my boy! I won’t stand for it!” He ranted.

Cyst nodded in agreement. Pluto then spoke up.

“Goggle is nice. Why Papa Hades try to hurt him Papa Jupe?” Pluto said. 

“Because he is trying to get to me. There are reasons your papa ’n’ I ain’t talking to each other much. Ya wouldn’t understand it.” Jupiter replied.

Pluto nodded. Indeed, he didn’t understand everything that went on; but he loved his cousin Goggle. Goggle was one of the few residents of the village who treated him with some respect. He felt a wave of rage wash over him; as he thought of Goggle being hurt. Jupiter helped Pluto get his emotions under control. The last thing the family needed was Pluto to have a fit. 

Meanwhile, Goggle laid on his bed. He had broken out into a cold sweat; and his wound looked angry. Goggle twitched; as sweat trickled down him. Vanessa was worried about what would happen to her if Goggle didn’t get better. At least that is what she told herself. Vanessa was happy to find an old medical text book on Goggle’s bookshelf. Taking out her reading glasses, Vanessa found the information she was looking for on treating infected wounds. Despite his poor condition, Goggle grinned.

“I think it’s sweet that you’re so worried over me.” Goggle said.

Vanessa scoffed. 

“Don’t be so stupid Goggle. I am worried about what Papa Jupiter will do to me if you don’t recover. I don’t care about you at all.” She replied. 

“You’re an extremely bad liar.” 

“I’m not lying Goggle. You’re just delusional, as always.” 

Goggle laughed. 

“The lady protests too much.” Goggle then said. 

Vanessa glared at him. Goggle just flashed the goofy grin he inherited from his ancestor. Vanessa returned her attention to the book. She then glanced back at him; and heard her inner voice speak.

*You know, he’s not too bad looking without his shirt. He has a very eye catching chest; and you can see some muscle.* The inner voice said.

Vanessa tried to silence the inner voice. She had work to do. Now was not the time to get distracted. However, her inner voice wouldn’t stay quiet.

*I mean sure, his face is fucked up looking; but I bet it makes him a unique kisser.* 

Vanessa put down the book and sighed. Rubbing her eyes, she turned her attention back to Goggle. 

“Well, according to this book. The wound is forming an abscess. Meaning your body has managed to isolate the infection. The bad news is, it has to be drained. I warn you, it’s not going to be pretty; and it’s going to hurt.” She explained. 

Goggle nodded.

“In my coat pocket is a razor blade. Use that to cut the arm.” He replied.

Vanessa nodded. She then went down stairs to get a wash rag, soap, bandages; and hot water. Vanessa then held out his wounded arm. 

“On three, you’ll make a wish. Ready?” She then said. 

Goggle nodded. Vanessa took a cleansing breath.

“One, two, three. Make a wish Goggle.” 

Goggle choked back the yelp that threatened to escape his mouth; as the razor blade sliced into him. Vanessa had to make sure she had cut deep enough to properly drain the abscess. He winced, as she pushed the bad blood and fluid out. 

“You’re doing great Goggle. Just breathe through it. I’m almost done. Christ, this is gross.” Said Vanessa.

When there was nothing left to drain out of the arm; Vanessa took the hot water and dipped the wash rag in. She then lathered it up with soap. Goggle hissed slightly in pain; as the hot water and soap stung a bit. However, the stinging pain was soon gone. Vanessa then bandaged up his arm. 

“Do you feel any better?” She asked. 

“I do. Thank ya kindly.” Goggle replied. 

Vanessa nodded. She then felt Goggle press his mouth against her cheek lightly. Vanessa was taken aback. He had kissed her; and she enjoyed it. Vanessa, still unwilling to give in to her attraction; quickly brushed it off. Goggle, however, could tell that she liked it. 

(One Week Later)

Goggle was still recovering from the gun shot wound. Vanessa was changing the bandages on his arm. Since the abscess draining, the wound had lost its swelling; and Goggle’s fever had broken. Vanessa Looked at his arm. There would two new scars added to the collection on his body. However, the stitches keeping the bullet wound closed were almost ready to come out. Goggle was happy to hear this. He had grown tired of being kept away from his work. Vanessa continued to tend to him. As she cleaned the wound, she asked him more about his family history.

“When did the Sawney Beans first settle in America?” She asked. 

“Easter Sunday, 1677. The Saint Andrew landed in Port Royal. From 1677 to 1688, my family safe guarded the Missionaries of Saint Andrew The Apostle. Since the brothers of the order took vows of pacifism; my family were their guardsmen. The Sawney Beans then left Port Royal for Saint Augustine in 1689. From 1690 until 1800, The Sawney Beans traveled up ’n’ down the colonies. Then, once the frontier lands became available to settlers; my family went westward. My family soon found themselves out here in these hills at the peek of the gold rush. We called this land home ever since.” Goggle replied.

Vanessa nodded. Goggle then looked to the side. Near his bed, was a picture of his Grandmother. Vanessa gently handled the antique photo. 

“Is this Karen?” She then asked.

“Yep. Mother Bean was the finest woman I knew. God rest her soul.” Responded Goggle.

“What’s her story?” 

Goggle chuckled. 

“That story will have to wait. I promise ya will hear it soon enough.”

Vanessa nodded in understanding. Goggle then took Vanessa’s hand and kissed it. Vanessa smiled; and felt herself become lost in Goggle’s kind gaze. Goggle looked at her adoringly. Many thoughts flooded his mind. He imagined kissing her; and touching her. Goggle imagined Vanessa lying on her back in his bed; as he made love to her. He wanted to take her right then and there. However, he chose to wait. All good boys waited for their girls to be ready; and Goggle was a good boy. 

(Two Weeks Later)

Goggle’s arm had healed. Currently, he was still off from watch duty. Papa Jupiter did not wish to risk the life of his youngest son. Not while a fight had been declared by the feuding Sawney Bean brothers. So here he was, sitting in his living room; with his intended mate at his side. 

“Say Goggle, do you have a stereo system?” Vanessa asked.

Goggle shook his head.

“Nah. We ain’t got none of that fancy stuff. However, I do have a radio.” He replied.

Goggle then walked over to the radio. He then began turning the various dials. At last, Goggle tuned into a local station. The host had a thick southern accent. 

“Good evening everyone. This is Big Papa coming at y’all with some of the best music in the west. Now I know some of you young folks are out with your significant other tonight; so I’m gonna be taking requests all night long for y’all. I am a firm believer in setting the mood. However, until the requests start coming in; I’ll be playing the trendiest hits from the past five decades. Our first hit comes from 1982; and was performed by one of the greatest music artists in the world. You are now listening to ‘Goody Two Shoes’ by Adam Ant.” Said the radio show host. 

Goggle’s face lit up; as he turned up the volume. He then grabbed Vanessa; and hugged her tightly to him. Vanessa didn’t object to the action. Goggle then stepped to one side; and then stepped to the other side. Vanessa followed. Goggle then pushed her away slightly; but he didn’t let go of her. The push was quickly followed by Goggle pulling her back towards him. Goggle then repeated his first side to side step. After pulling Vanessa back towards him the second time; Goggle spun her around. Vanessa had a huge smile on her face; as Goggle and her danced. When the song ended, Goggle had his arms wrapped around Vanessa. His mutated face was glowing with happiness; as she kissed him on the cheek lightly. 

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” Asked Vanessa.

“My grandma taught me. She also taught me how to sing.” Goggle replied. 

“You can sing?” 

Goggle nodded.

“I ain’t the best singer, but during Sunday worship; I was always asked by her to sing a hymn or two. However, after she died I lost my desire to dance ’n’ sing.” Goggle explained.

“What was your favorite hymn to sing during worship?” Vanessa then asked.

Goggle thought for a moment. He then shrugged.

“Shucks I dunno. It’s been too long since I last attended worship. My Papa ’n’ Uncle stopped holding ‘em after Mother Bean’s passing.” He responded.

Vanessa nodded in understanding. It seemed like Goggle’s grandmother had wanted to give her family as normal life as possible. 

“I wish I could have met her.” Said Vanessa.

Goggle nodded.

“She would’ve loved ya.” He replied.

“But not as much as I do.” 

Goggle then closed the small space between him. Goggle then embraced Vanessa. Leaning downward slightly, Goggle pressed his deformed mouth against Vanessa’s lips. This time, Vanessa did not shove him backwards; but she was trembling. Then again, so was he. He was pleasantly surprised when Vanessa pulled herself closer to him. Goggle kissed her harder; and hugged her tighter. Vanessa let out an adorable little squeak of protest. However, she quickly relaxed; and allowed Goggle to enjoy the moment. Goggle then pulled himself away; as he started to feel a hardening sensation in his manhood. Vanessa felt her face burning up; as she could feel Goggle’s hardness against her leg. 

“Goggle, I think you should take a cold shower.” Vanessa said softly. 

Goggle quickly stepped backwards. His face began heating up with blush. Bidding Vanessa a hasty good night; Goggle ran up the stairs and to the bathroom. Vanessa chuckled; and climbed the stairs to her room. She was starting to not be so turned off at the thought of becoming Goggle’s mate. 

(The Next Day)

Goggle ran through the village. He had to speak to Papa Jupiter right away. He had overheard Lizard conspiring over his CB radio with Hades. It hadn’t taken Goggle long to figure out just how exactly Papa Hades knew about Vanessa and her friends. Lizard had betrayed the family. However, what hurt Goggle the most; was that he had heard Lizard asking for him to be done away with. His own brother wanted him dead; so he could have Vanessa all to himself. Goggle could see his father’s house. Papa Jupiter was sitting on the porch drinking a Jack Daniel’s and smoking a cigar. The imposing patriarch surveyed the bustling residents the way a king survey’s his subjects. Mars was busy chopping wood nearby. Ruby was mending some of Mercury’s clothes. Goggle could smell Big Mama’s cooking wafting from the kitchen; as a small draft of air passed through. If the residents of the village weren’t so twisted and deranged, one could see them as a functioning hive of homesteaders; trying to revive the old days of when men took pride in their strength and ability to tame the wild frontier. As Goggle neared the front porch of his parent’s house, Papa Jupiter stood up. 

“Papa Jupe! Papa Jupe! I need to talk with ya!” Goggle called out.

Papa Jupiter stepped down from the porch; and caught his youngest son by the shoulders. 

“Settle down Goggle. Now tell me what’s wrong.” He replied. 

“Papa, I was giving Big Brain his bath when I overheard Lizard talking to Hades through a radio. He’s betrayed us! He’s betrayed us Papa!” Goggle then said.

“Back up a bit son. What exactly did ya hear him say?”

Goggle took a cleansing breath. By now, Mars had paused in his chores to listen to Goggle. 

“I heard him saying that he wants me done away with; so he can force Vanessa to have his babies. He’d even would let Papa Hades make her have babies for him ’n’ his boys. He also talked some ‘bout telling Hades where Vanessa ’n’ her friends were.” Goggle explained. 

Mars was disturbed by what his youngest brother had just said. Papa Jupiter looked mad as a hornet. 

“That ungrateful bastard! After all I have done for this family! This is how Lizard repays me!?” Jupiter began to rant.

“Mars, go ’n’ get your brother! He’d better have a damn good reason to explain why he turned against us!” 

Mars nodded; and went off to find Lizard. Papa Jupiter patted Goggle on the back. 

“Ya were right to come ’n’ see me. Well done Goggle.” He then said. 

Goggle nodded. He was glad to have proven himself worthy of his father’s approval. Mars soon returned; he shook with rage.

“Lizard is gone! The fucking coward ran off!” He said. 

Jupiter sighed. He then told his eldest son to return to his chores. Goggle meanwhile decided to return to his home for the day. He had to make sure Vanessa was alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for the mention of the word "rape". Viewer discretion is highly advised. At no point in this story does the author romanticize non-consensual intercourse. The author does not make fun or condone such heinous acts.

(Hades’ Lair)

Lizard had been welcomed by Chameleon into Papa Hades’ territory. The two then went to see Papa Hades and discuss the next course of action. 

“I had seen Goggle talking to Papa Jupiter ’n’ Mars. I knew Goggle overheard me talking to Stabber. I left as quick as possible for here. It’s time we ended my brother’s pathetic existence. He’s been soft all his life; ’n’ now Papa Jupe has become soft in his old age.” Lizard said. 

“Softness is weakness.” Hades replied. 

“When shall we attack?” Asked Letch. 

“Now.” Hades then said.

Letch nodded and went to rally his kin. Hades and Lizard exchanged a sinister grin and laughed maniacally. 

(Test village/Yuma Flats)

The fight had started with a short raid on the test village. Papa Jupiter and his kin had been able to beat most of Hades and his clan back. However, the traitorous Lizard had slithered around the pandemonium; and was quickly able to get to Goggle’s house. Goggle had seen his brother coming; and had told Vanessa to get inside the house and hide. Vanessa did as she was told. However, she decided to watch the fight from a window. Meanwhile, Goggle and Lizard were locking horns like two bucks in rut. Goggle was trying to keep his wicked older brother from getting Vanessa; but Lizard proved himself too strong. He also had his spike strip, and lashed at Goggle with it. Vanessa watched with horror; as Goggle was beaten mercilessly by Lizard. Once Goggle fell unconscious, he was thrown aside. Lizard then looked at Vanessa through the window. A wicked smile crossed his deformed face. Vanessa quickly locked the door; and ran further into the house. 

“Vanessa! Ya better unlock the door! D’ya har me ya little bitch!?” Lizard shouted. 

Inside Goggle’s house, Vanessa opened a small broom closet; and pulled out a baseball bat. She could hear Lizard calling her every name under the sun while pounding on the door. 

“Let me the fuck inside Vanessa! Let me in if y’know what’s good for ya!” 

Vanessa held the bat up; and slowly made her way towards the door. 

“God damn it ya slut! Open this door!” Lizard then yelled.

“Okay! I’ll open the door!” Vanessa replied.

With that, the door stopped shaking. Vanessa took a calming breath; and then unlocked the door. Lizard immediately began backing her into the house. 

“If you’re a good girl ’n’ come quietly; I promise ya ain’t gonna get hurt too badly. I don’t want ya to get too hurt. I need ya to make babies. Papa Hades ’n’ his boys need ya to make babies also.” Lizard then said. 

“Really? You don’t want to see me hurt too badly? And the price for my ‘protection’ is to lie down and get gang raped by you, Hades; and his boys down in the mines right?” She asked.

Lizard shrugged. 

“Think of it this way. Everyone must pay for what they own in life. Ya buy a house, a car, to go someplace nice. Ya can’t get anything ya want for free. If ya do, it’s either a gift - that might have its own fine print; or ya stole it. So consider making us babies the payment for your life.” He explained. 

“What happens if I refuse to pay with sex?” Vanessa asked.

Lizard sighed. 

“Then, we’ll have to kill ya. You’re so pretty Vanessa. I would hate to have to do that to ya. Okay, maybe I would kind of enjoy it.” 

Vanessa had heard enough. She lifted the baseball bat; and whacked Lizard hard in the head with it. Lizard went down, and Vanessa ran out the door. Vanessa saw Goggle trying to get to his feet. Tossing the bat aside, Vanessa hurried over to help Goggle.

“Goggle, are you alright?” She asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Listen to me Vanessa. I want ya to run into the hills. Find someone called Reaper. Tell him Goggle sent ya. He’ll keep ya safe.” Replied Goggle.

“Goggle, how can you be sure that he will?” 

“He’s my Papa’s other brother. Trust me, Uncle Reaper is fierce; but he loves all his kin. Any friend of ours, is his friend too.” 

Vanessa nodded. Placing a gentle kiss on Goggle, she stood up and began to head for the hills. The other mutants of the village were pushing Hades and his clan back towards the mines. Vanessa carefully navigated her way through the chaos. She ducked behind a rusted out car stuffed with hay; as Pluto and another large mutant came charging by with their pickaxes clashing together. For Vanessa, it was both a terrifying and marvelous sight. Pluto was big; and wasn’t so graceful when he moved. However, when fighting he was agile; and could anticipate what happened next before it happened. At last, Pluto was able to bring the large opposing mutant down. The latter wasn’t dead; but he wasn’t going to be getting up anytime soon. Pluto then saw Vanessa peeking out from behind the car. He then scooped her up, and slung her over his shoulder. 

“Pluto, where are we going?” She asked.

“We go to Papa Jupiter’s house. You’ll be safe there. Big Brain won’t mind. He not bad, only angry.” Pluto replied.

Vanessa sighed. She knew that Big Brain would protest having to play host to her. However, she supposed being inside with an angry mutant who could only hurl insults at her; was better than trying to avoid becoming an accidental casualty in the fight happening around her. As Pluto carried her to the safety of Papa Jupiter’s house; she saw Goggle and Lizard were back at each other’s throats. Lizard saw Pluto carrying Vanessa to safety, and gave chase. Pluto quickly put Vanessa down; and turned to face off with Lizard. However, Lizard proved too cunning and tactful for Pluto. Before she could react, Lizard grabbed Vanessa and dragged her off into the hills. 

(The Hills)

Lizard had tied Vanessa up; and was guarding her. They were in a small cave deep in the hills; waiting for Papa Hades to arrive. 

“Please let me go.” She said.

Lizard sneered at her.

“Shut up bitch!” He hissed.

Vanessa looked downward. Tears began to well up in her eyes. If Goggle didn’t find her soon; she would be in deep trouble. However, just below where they were in the hills; Goggle was fighting his wretched Uncle Hades. Papa Hades had a long, huge machete to slice victims up with. Goggle had only his knife, razor, and pistol. Hades went to strike Goggle; but Goggle was too agile for the larger mutant. Pulling out his razor, Goggle managed to slice up Papa Hades’ arms and legs. However, this caused more anger in him than damage. Goggle then got out his pistol, and tried to cripple his uncle. However, Hades dodged the bullets. Goggle put the gun away and pulled out his knife. It was a long meat cutting knife; perfect for slicing up all sorts of creatures. Goggle noticed Hades had taken advantage of the brief pause; and was making his way towards where Vanessa was. Goggle could hear Vanessa’s cries for help; and smell her sweet rose scented perfume. In that moment, something snapped inside Goggle. Goggle tackled his uncle to the ground; and stabbed him a few times in the shoulders. Hades roared in pain; and tried to fight back. However, Goggle proved too vicious. Hades crawled out from underneath his nephew; but Goggle wasn’t going to let him get away so easily. Not wanting to face anymore of Goggle’s rage, Hades put up his hands signaling his surrender. 

“Please don’t kill me Goggle. We’re kin after all.” Hades said.

“Why should I let ya live!?” Goggle hissed.  
Hades felt the blade of Goggle’s knife against his throat. 

“Goggle. Ya ain’t like the others. Ya don’t find pleasure in killing.” Hades replied. 

Goggle thought about it. His uncle was right. He wasn’t a killer. Not by choice anyway. Maybe he really was weak like Lizard always said he was. 

“No tricks.” Goggle warned.

Hades nodded in understanding. Goggle slowly got to his feet. Hades then stood up. Papa Hades brushed the dirt and dust off him. 

“Ya really like that outsider; don’t ya Goggle?” Asked Papa Hades.

“Yep. I wanna bring her into the family; ’n’ start a family with her.” Goggle replied.

Hades nodded. Goggle then realized he had forgotten that Lizard still had Vanessa. 

“Oh No! I almost forgot about Vanessa! She’s up this hill with Lizard! Hades, I’ll spare ya under the condition that ya go to Papa Jupiter. Tell him ya ain’t gonna break no more peace agreements.” 

Hades nodded. Goggle put his knife away; and began to climb the hill. He soon reached the cave at the top of the hill. There, he saw Vanessa was struggling against the rope tying her up. Lizard turned to face his younger brother. He chuckled darkly.

“Come to save your bitch Goggle?” Lizard asked.

“Don’t talk about her like that!” Goggle replied. 

Already, Goggle could feel his inner beast waking within him. The primal rage made his blood boil. Goggle took out his knife. Lizard readied his spike strip. 

“I’ll give ya one last chance Lizard. If ya give up now; I will help ya make things right with the family.” He then said.

Lizard growled; and attacked Goggle. What Vanessa saw next was too brutal to put into words. Lizard and Goggle tore at each other’s flesh like mad dogs. Blood sprinkled on some near by rocks. A mixture of blood and sweat trickled down from their bodies. Goggle could feel Lizard sink his teeth into his shoulder. With a quick jerk of his head, Lizard tore off some of Goggle’s skin and devoured it. Goggle yelled from the pain; and began to slash and stab his brother. Lizard soon leapt back up to his feet; and began kicking Goggle’s side and stomach. Ignoring the pain, Goggle stood up and stabbed Lizard in the chest; then the lungs. Finally, Lizard collapsed to his knees, which allowed Goggle to slice his throat. Goggle threw his older brother’s corpse to the side. Vanessa saw a look in Goggle’s eyes that was strange to her. It was the look a predator has when they are in the midst of bringing down their prey. Vanessa had forgotten that Goggle - although very docile - was still dangerous when provoked. Goggle then pulled out his razor; and used it to cut the rope. Vanessa shrunk back a bit. This side of Goggle was a little scary for her. Goggle’s animal like breathing intensified. His shoulders rose and fell along with his chest. His impressive build seemed to have expanded a bit; but perhaps that was just Vanessa’s imagination at play. Nevertheless, Goggle was still seething; and seemed to be unable to break away from his anger. 

“Goggle.” Vanessa said softly.  
“Goggle, it’s okay. I’m fine. I’m not hurt, thanks to you.” 

Goggle’s eyes were hard and cold. All the softness and warmth had left them. Vanessa slowly reached out to touch his arm. 

“I’m okay Goggle. Lizard didn’t get a chance to hurt me. You saved my life again.” She then said. 

Goggle’s breathing quieted down. His rage was slowly disappearing. The inner beast was returning to its slumber deep within Goggle’s being. The softness and warmth returned to his blue eyes. As Goggle calmed down; he glanced over at Vanessa.

“Ya ain’t hurt are ya?” He asked.

“I’m fine. I just have a bit of rope burn. It’ll heal in a few days. Come on, let’s clean you up.” Replied Vanessa. 

Goggle nodded. He guided Vanessa down the hill.

(Test Village/Yuma Flats)

After hours of negotiating, and some choice words exchanged; Papa Hades and Papa Jupiter had reconciled. The Sawney Bean family was made whole once more. With the schism between the brothers repaired; Vanessa saw just how huge the Sawney Bean Clan really was. It was a massive family, not including all those who were adopted or married into the family. As the days passed, Vanessa began to feel like she was already assimilated into the family. She was included in the clan’s everyday life. She also began to feel more comfortable about her attraction to Goggle. However, she missed her family and friends in New York. Goggle noticed how melancholy Vanessa had become. 

“What is wrong my darling?” He asked.

“Ya look very sad recently. It ain’t got nothing to do with my family is it? I know my Uncle Hades killed your friends; and was planning on taking ya for himself. He has changed his mind ‘bout ya though. He considers ya to be family. He won’t ever admit it aloud; but he regrets killing your friends too. Now that he understands the whole situation about us.” 

Vanessa shook her head.

“It’s not that Goggle. I stopped mourning Carly and Josh ages ago. Seeing Jacob though; reminded me of my other friends and family back home. I miss New York Goggle. I miss Mrs. Takahashi, Jacob, Mom; and Dad. I miss all of my friends and family.” She replied.

Goggle nodded. He didn’t want her to go home. He wanted her to stay here. However, he knew if he continued to keep her against her will; she’d eventually turn against him. Goggle did not want her to hate him. Not after they finally were connecting. So, while she slept that night; Goggle made arrangements with Jeb to meet them at the bottom of the hills with his truck. Goggle then went to speak with Mars. 

“You’re letting her go!? But I thought ya two were getting close!” Mars said.

“I ain’t letting her go. I want to her choose for herself what she wants. She misses her kinfolk. I ain’t gonna keep her from leaving anymore; if that is what she decides on doing. If I keep her here against her will any longer, she’ll turn against me. Maybe not now, or later; but she will in time.” Goggle replied. 

Mars nodded in understanding. Mars put a comforting hand on Goggle’s shoulder. 

“You’ve got Grandma Karen’s heart of gold Goggle. I wish I could say the same thing ‘bout myself; but I’m more like Papa. I don’t consider other folks’ feelings like ya do.” He then said.

Goggle nodded. He would be crushed if Vanessa left him; but he owed it to her. The next day, Goggle woke Vanessa up; and told her that Jeb was waiting with his truck below the hills. Vanessa quickly grabbed her bag; and hurried out of the house with Goggle. When they arrived at the dirt road, Jeb took Vanessa’s bag and placed it in his truck. 

“We better get going; before the family notices you’re missing.” Jeb said.

Vanessa nodded; but something was making her hesitate. She looked back at Goggle. 

“I ain’t gonna stop ya from leaving this time.” He said. 

Vanessa started climbing into Jeb’s truck. Goggle looked downward at the ground. He adjusted his hat to shield his face. He didn’t want Vanessa to see the tears that were starting to fall. He was going to loose her forever. She’d never come back to the hills. He was waiting to hear the passenger door shut; and hear the truck pulling away. What he heard instead, was something that made his heart leap with joy. 

“Jeb. I want you to please give my bag back to Goggle. I want to stay with him.” Vanessa said.

“But I thought y’all were missing your family back in the big city?” Jeb asked. 

Vanessa nodded. 

“I do; but I’d like to stay with Goggle. I love him.” She replied. 

Goggle looked up when he heard that. She was kidding him right? Perhaps, he had accidentally devoured one of those plants or mushrooms that made someone hallucinate. Vanessa then hurried over to Goggle and kissed him. Goggle froze up briefly, but then relaxed; as he wrapped his arms around her. He trembled, as his desire for her intensified. He deepened the kiss; and Vanessa didn’t protest. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Goggle then dipped her; recreating the iconic “World War Two” kiss. Jeb smiled; and didn’t interfere. He simply got into his truck, and pulled away.


	10. Chapter 10

(Sector 30/US Army Base, New Mexico)

General Ryan sat in his office studying a map of the old bomb testing site of Sector 16. He knew that they still thrived; despite the harsh conditions. Those incest loving, backwards living freaks were still alive. In spite of his campaigns against them; the Sawney Bean family continued what they started 500 years ago. The general then looked at the view from his window. He could see the hills. Pulling out his pen, General Ryan began to stab the map he’d been studying. Nothing would make General Ryan more happy than to see every one of the hill people lying lifeless in a pool of their own blood. His hatred for the people in the hills ran deep; and could be traced back to decades long passed by. He planned to finish the fight he had started in 1946. He did not not care if he died in the process; so long as he could watch the last member of the Sawney Bean family fall. General Ryan then dialed a number on his desk phone. 

“Hello Captain Henry. This is General Ryan. Listen, I would like you to come into my office. We need to talk. I’ll explain when you get here. Thank you. See you in a bit.” He said. 

Ryan then hung up the phone. He turned his gaze back towards the view of the hills. A plan to finally end the Bean family’s existence was forming in his head. Just then, he heard someone knocking at the office door.

“General Ryan, are you there?” Asked Henry. 

“Yes. Come in Captain.” Replied Ryan. 

Captain Henry Craven entered the room. He saluted his commanding officer; and stood at attention. Captain Henry was a fairly young man with light brown hair; and a rare coloration of the eyes. A small genetic mutation was the cause of it. 

“At ease Captain. I wanted to talk you about Sector 16.” Said Ryan.

Henry cocked his head to the side slightly; as he quirked an eyebrow.

“No offense sir; but that Sector was long abandoned by the US Government. Besides, what is so interesting about an old Nuke testing field?” He then asked.

Ryan chuckled.

“There is more to Sector 16 than meets the eye Henry. There is a whole history to that old nuke testing field.” 

Henry nodded. 

“Yes. My grandparents spoke of it often. They told me it was a town before a test site. Yuma Flats was the town’s name, I think.” 

General Ryan nodded his head.

“Yes. I was one of the soldiers sent to tell everyone to leave the town. I remember the Cravens. A very nice couple. They complied with the evacuation order. It is a shame that they had no idea about the effects of radiation.” 

“Yeah. My grandparents moved out willingly; but they didn’t move out of range of the fallout. Cancer from the exposure took them both. The rest of my family have exhibited mild to moderate physical abnormalities due to the effect the bombs had on them. ” Henry explained.

The general nodded in understanding.

“How is your hand? Have you recovered from your procedure?” Ryan then asked.

“Yes I have sir. I cannot thank you enough. Doctor Locke is nothing short of a wonder worker. I thought my two fingers would always be fused. Turns out, it was a matter of excess skin removal.” Henry replied. 

“Don’t thank me Henry. You deserved to be given a chance to serve your country to the best of your abilities; and I wanted to ensure everyone could see your best abilities.” Ryan then said. 

“Thank you for taking me under your wing General.” 

“I owed it to the Cravens for their cooperation.” 

Henry smiled. He then took a seat at Ryan’s desk. 

“So why did you really call me sir? Surely, it wasn’t to just talk about my grandparents and my hand?” Asked Henry. 

“Did your grandparents ever mention a name? Karen perhaps?” Replied Ryan. 

“I remember they mentioned knowing a woman named Karen Bean.” 

General Ryan nodded in understanding. He then told Henry about Karen Bean; and his encounters with her. He then told Henry about the hill people and their ancestry. Henry took in every word his mentor fed him.

“Oh God, and they cannibalize because they are descended from Sawney Bean?” Asked Henry.

“Yes.” Ryan replied.

“They are also horribly mutated. I suspect that is not just from the radiation.” 

Henry nodded. 

“What shall we do about these hill people?” He then asked.

General Ryan the grinned. 

“To put it bluntly Henry; we destroy them.” 

With that, Henry ad Ryan began to plot the downfall of the Sawney Bean family. 

(Gas Station/Jeb’s Place) 

Goggle and Vanessa had been sent to pick up supplies and food items at Jeb’s Gas Haven. As they entered the store, Jeb looked up from the counter. 

“G’morning y’all.” He greeted, smiling.

“Howdy Jeb.” Goggle replied.

“Good morning Jeb.” Vanessa then said.

Jeb grinned; as he noticed Vanessa was holding on to Goggle’s arm. He was glad that Goggle had found someone to love.   
“What can I get ya today?” Asked Jeb.

“Well, we need some food, medicine, soap, water; ’n’ baby supplies.” Goggle replied. 

“Cyst’s girl is finally gonna have her baby, is she?” 

“Yep. Amy has taken to the bed. Cyst is super excited. We all are.”

“I bet. A baby means a lot to y’all. Better get some extra baby supplies Goggle. Pretty soon, you’ll have one of your own.” 

Goggle nodded in understanding. Vanessa blushed slightly. Having a baby with Goggle at first repulsed her. However, now that she had fallen love with him; it made her heart flutter. Goggle smiled; as he saw Vanessa blushing. He chuckled and peppered her cheek with kisses. Vanessa giggled, and playfully began to shove Goggle away; but he simply pulled her closer to him. Vanessa laughed, as Goggle held her close. She could hear his heart beating in his chest. It was the most beautiful sound to her. 

“I need to get the food ’n’ supplies darlin’; but we’ll continue once we’re somewhere private.” Goggle said.

Vanessa nodded in understanding. Goggle reluctantly pulled himself away from her; and gathered what his family needed. He then gave Jeb his payment. It was a small bag filled with valuables stolen from the victims of his family. Jeb then approached Vanessa. 

“Excuse me Miss; but I recently got a letter with your name on it. That Jacob fella had came back by here on his way out; ’n’ asked for my address. I gave it to him. It seems he wanted to let your kin back in the big city know that you were alright.” Said Jeb. 

Vanessa’s eyes lit up with happiness. She had a way of speaking to her friends and family back in New York. Jeb then handed her a small box filled with blank cards and envelopes. 

“Just give ‘em to me to send to your kinfolk.” He then said.

Vanessa hugged Jeb in gratitude, and said she would. Goggle smiled. He was glad Vanessa could reach out to her family and friends in New York. Goggle and Vanessa then left the gas station for their home in the village.

(Goggle’s House)

Vanessa read the letter she received from New York. It was from her parents. Mr. and Mrs. D’Angelo were relieved to hear that she was alive. They had so many questions about her well being in the desert. Vanessa pulled out one of the blank cards and responded how she was doing well so far from home; and that she was currently feeling no desire to leave the village. She spoke of Goggle; and briefly explained how he saved her life. She ended her response by stating that she loved Goggle dearly and was hoping to start a family with him; and asked of her parents to not judge his bizarre view of world too harshly. 

*From what I have come to understand, Goggle seems to be a very sad guy; with a huge heart. He is being forced to play in an act not of his design.* She wrote.

She then put the card in the envelope, and addressed it to her apartment building in New York. Vanessa then went to Goggle’s room. She knocked on his door.

“May I come in Goggle?” She asked. 

“Yeah. Come on in.” He replied. 

Upon entering his room, Vanessa saw Goggle was once again shirtless. Goggle stood up to greet her. Vanessa began to blush at seeing his impressive build; without the modesty of a shirt. Without hesitating, she closed the distance between them. Goggle held her tightly; as he adored her neckline with kisses. She began to caress his face and pressed her lips against his deformed mouth; and kissed his jawline. Goggle trembled slightly; as he deepened the kiss. He still could not believe Vanessa had finally fallen for him. Through the fabric of her dress, Goggle unhooked her bra. Vanessa could feel the strapless bra tumble down to her feet. Goggle kissed her passionately. She then unbuttoned the top of her 1940s house dress. Goggle then finished what she started by undoing the remaining buttons. Her breasts weren’t huge; but they were well fitting for her size and shape. Goggle smiled, as he admired her dainty bosom. He then began to gently massage her breasts. Vanessa moaned slightly at the touch. Goggle then began to place his mouth over one of Vanessa’s breasts; and tenderly began to imitate nursing off of it. Vanessa’s breathing hitched; as she was very sensitive to the feeling of what Goggle was doing. However, instead of trying to push him away. Vanessa’s back arched, and she held him to her. 

“Oh Goggle you’re such a good boy.” She purred.

“Do ya like this Vanessa? I wanna be good to ya.” He replied.

“Yes Goggle, I like this. I like this a lot. You’re so good to me.”

Goggle smiled and went to the other breast. He then began to imitate nursing off of that one. Vanessa moaned in pleasure. Goggle soon began kissing her neckline. It wasn’t long before Goggle had removed Vanessa’s dress. Goggle’s hands began to explore her body. Vanessa sighed and gave tiny cries of ecstasy; as Goggle continued to seduce her. Just as Goggle was about to try to go further with Vanessa; he heard Mars enter the house. 

“Goggle, are ya home?” He asked. 

“Yeah; but I’m kind of in the middle of something here!” He replied. 

“Okay, I’ll give ya a hand!” Mars then said.

“That’s not really necessary Mars! I think I can handle this on my own!” 

Vanessa sat up to pull the covers over her chest. She was almost completely naked; and didn’t want Mars to see her like this. Mars then came into the bedroom. He paused to take in the sight before him. His younger brother was shirtless; and Vanessa was clearly covering her nakedness with the covers. Mars then began to laugh.

“Well, I see you’ve been hard at work Goggle.” Mars teased.

“What d’ya want Mars?” Goggle asked.

“I wanna tell Vanessa a funny joke.” 

Goggle groaned. 

“Oh no. Not the dwarf in the whore house one.” He said. 

“Oh c’mon Goggle. It’s a scream; ’n’ she will enjoy it.” Mars responded.

Mars then turned his attention to Vanessa.

“A dwarf enters a whore house. In one hand, he has…”

“Enough!” Goggle interrupted. 

“Mars, I’m sure Vanessa would love to hear that joke some other time; but we really would like to be alone at the moment.” He then explained.

Mars nodded. He then turned back to Vanessa. 

“Go easy on Goggle Vanessa. He’s only a boy y’know.” Said Mars. 

Goggle threw something at Mars to chase him out. Mars hurried out of the house. Goggle and Vanessa could hear him laughing; as he walked away. Goggle laid back in his bed; Vanessa snuggled up against his side. Goggle watched as Vanessa drifted off to sleep on him. Goggle placed a tender kiss on her cheek; and allowed sleep to claim him as well. 

(A Few Days Later) 

Goggle was on watch duty; when Hansel came up to him. 

“Howdy Goggle.” Hansel said.

Goggle greeted his cousin. 

“G’morning Hansel.” He replied. 

“Goggle, Papa Hades has a very important thing to say to you. he sent me to tell ya.” 

“Go on Hansel. Tell me what it is.”

“Grabber was on scout duty; ’n’ he heard footsteps. He hid himself, just as two army men were walking by. He said he could hear ‘em talking. They mentioned General Ryan. When Grabber said this to Papa Hades; Papa Hades became very upset. He sent me to tell ya about this. He says once ya get message from me; ya must tell Papa Jupiter.” Hansel explained.

Goggle nodded in understanding. Although he was too young to remember the fights between his family and General Ryan. He had grown up hearing the stories. General Ryan was the sworn enemy of the hill people. After decades of not seeing or hearing from him; he had returned. Goggle was then told by Hansel; that he was come with Papa Jupiter to discuss this serious issue. Goggle said he would. After bidding Hansel a hasty farewell, Goggle hurried home to talk with his father. 

Later that day, Goggle went to visit his uncle Hades along with Papa Jupiter, Mars; and Pluto. Hades welcomed them into his lair. He looked very nervous. 

“Ya feeling okay Hades? Ya look spooked.” Jupiter said.

“No. I’m not feeling okay Jupiter. Two soldiers were spotted patrolling the area today. I have a terrible feeling that General Ryan has returned.” Replied Papa Hades.  
“Are ya sure about that Hades? After all this time?” 

“Yes. Y’know he won’t rest until every last one of us is dead.” 

Papa Jupiter nodded in understanding. He remembered the last time he fought against General Ryan like it was yesterday. He had just taken Big Mama as his wife; when Ryan lead a raid on the test village. Many hill people had died during the battle. Many more soldiers met a gruesome fate that day as well. As the two patriarchs discussed the plans to protect their families and each other, Goggle could only think about Vanessa. News of the general’s return caused Goggle to be very concerned for her safety. He knew if General Ryan learned of her love for him; then he’d go after her too. Mars noticed Goggle looked worried about the situation. 

“Y’all are worried ‘bout Vanessa getting dragged into this; ain’t ya Goggle?” Asked Mars.

Goggle nodded.

“Yeah. I just don’t want to see her get hurt.” He replied.

“If Ryan learns of her ’n’ I; he’ll try to kill her.” 

Mars understood what Goggle was saying. Vanessa’s safety was very important to him. After all, what kind of husband would Goggle be; if he wasn’t worried about her well being? The brothers then went silent; as the meeting continued late into the evening.


	11. Chapter 11

(Goggle’s Hill)

Goggle’s watch duty shifts had doubled since the meeting with Papa Hades. Word about General Ryan’s return had spread through the village like wildfire. Papa Jupiter was starting to feel more paranoid. Which means everybody was subject to severe chastisement over the tiniest offenses. Just the other day, Goggle had faced the wrath of his deranged father. The punishment was two dozen lashes of Papa Jupiter’s infamous whip. The offense was leaving his post without permission to escort Ruby back to the village after she served him lunch. Ruby had felt horrible over getting her older brother in trouble with their father. However, Goggle didn’t blame Ruby for why his back was so sore. He was used to the physical abuse. Besides, Lizard’s abusiveness was worse. Goggle shuddered. Just thinking about him brought back terrible memories of Lizard stabbing him; just because he wanted to see blood. Usually, when Papa Jupiter beat him; there was at least some reason. With Lizard, there was never a reason. Goggle was shaken from his thoughts when he heard someone coming. Turning around, he saw Vanessa coming up the hill with their lunch. Goggle hurried over to assist her. As they ate their lunch; Vanessa looked at Goggle with concern. 

“How is your back?” She asked.

“It aches. I forgot how hard Papa Jupiter can hit when he uses his whip.” Goggle replied.

“You shouldn’t let him abuse you like that. It’s so savage, and wrong.” 

“Nah. It ain’t worth the fighting it would cause.”

“Why are you so accepting and tolerant of him?” 

“He’s my Papa. Ya might not fully understand it; but he loves us. He wants what is good for us.” Goggle then said.

“I don’t see how giving your own flesh and blood twenty-four lashes loving; or wanting what is best for them.” Vanessa responded.

“It’s because ya never lived out here before now. Life out here ain’t cushy and pampered like the fancy city sugar. It’s dangerous and unforgiving. If ya don’t kill; then ya will definitely be killed.” 

“But you don’t eat people Goggle. Therefore, you’ve never killed.”

Goggle chuckled. 

“Don’t mistake my aversion to human flesh; for not being a killer. I have killed people before. I just don’t enjoy it. I will kill if I have to though.” He explained. 

Vanessa nodded in understanding. Goggle was right, she had no idea about how life was like out here. Goggle was both a sympathizer; and yet would not hesitate to kill people. This added to the mystery that often made men like Goggle so attractive. As Vanessa was pondering over the mystery of Goggle’s mind; Goggle wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down. Vanessa laughed. Goggle kept her pinned beneath him. His eyes took in every curve and detail.

“Another thing ya should understand Vanessa; is that out here - I’m in charge. I have more value in the family ranks than ya realize. Especially now that Lizard is gone.” Said Goggle. 

“Oh really? What does that mean exactly?” She then asked. 

“Simple. It means that I can do what I wish to ya; ’n’ I won’t be questioned for it. If ya think that was always the case, then you’d be mistaken.”

“What would you like to do to me?” Asked Vanessa.

Her heart was thundering in his chest. Goggle could tell she was enjoying this. He smirked knowingly.

“I think y’know what I want to do to ya girly. I also think ya want me to do it.” He replied.

Vanessa felt Goggle’s hand slide up her inner thigh. Vanessa instinctively opened her legs slightly. Goggle was a major tease. Vanessa’s back arched, and she shivered, as she felt Goggle’s fingers explore her. 

“Goggle…” She said.

“Do I make ya wet darling? Are ya wet for Goggle?” 

Vanessa nodded. Goggle grinned; as he continued to fondle her. His teasing was intense; and she was loving every minute of it. Just when she thought that she was going to pushed over the edge; Vanessa felt Goggle remove his hand. Vanessa pouted; as she had been so close to orgasming right there on the hill. Goggle drank some more of his water. He then turned his attention back to Vanessa. 

“Lift your skirt some.” He said.

Vanessa nodded; and did as she was told. Goggle then lifted her legs; and parted them a bit more. Vanessa stared at him wide eyed. Was he really going to do this to her right here and now? Oh God, he was! Vanessa gave a shrill cry of pleasure; as she felt his tongue sample her womanhood. 

“Goggle. Goggle. What about your work? You’ll get whipped again if you’re caught not keeping watch.” Vanessa said.

“Fuck that. I’ll take a hundred lashes if it means I get what I want; ’n’ what you want as well.” Goggle replied. 

Vanessa nodded. She could hear Goggle moan softly; as he continued to lick around her entrance. It seemed that Goggle was enjoying giving; as much as she enjoyed receiving. Finally, Vanessa climaxed. She felt Goggle lick around her inner thighs. Goggle finally then pulled himself away from her womanhood. He was still grinning. Vanessa’s eyes wandered downward. She could see the slight hint of a bulge between his legs. 

“If ya liked what I did to ya just now. Wait until I come home tonight. Tonight, everyone in the village will know you’re mine.” Goggle the said.

His voice was dripping with passion and desire. Vanessa gasped; as Goggle placed her hand over him. Her eyes widened, as she felt his hardness. Goggle chuckled at how taken aback she was. 

“What’s the matter sugar? Ya look like ya never felt one before.” 

Vanessa began to blush. 

“Truth is Goggle; I haven’t. Oh sure, I fooled around a bit. However, I never really went so far with a man.” She replied.

Goggle quirked an eyebrow.

“So you’re a virgin?” Asked Goggle.

“Yes.”

Goggle nodded in understanding. Like his brothers, Goggle had had partners before. Usually they had been nameless whores Jeb had sent his way. He was not interested in having his way with female victims. That was more of Lizard’s thing. He then pulled Vanessa close. Her hand now rested on his chest. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be nice ’n’ gentle. Now, go home. I’ll see ya tonight.” Said Goggle.

Vanessa nodded in understanding. She then gathered up the basket lunch was packed in; and left Goggle alone on his hill. Goggle counted the hours until his watch duty ended. Cyst wished him a good night; and relieved him.

(Goggle’s House)

Vanessa was putting the final touches on the dinner she was cooking for Goggle and her. She had made one of her favorite dishes. The meal was steak with mashed potatoes, and spinach. She had Jeb drop off a bottle of sweet red wine. She then laid everything out on the dinning room table. When Goggle came home, he was surprised by the romantic setting. Vanessa then served Goggle his food. Goggle thanked her and tucked into his meal. Vanessa then got her plate. After a moment’s silence, Vanessa spoke.

“Who is this General Ryan I keep hearing about?” She asked. 

“He is a very bad man. He wants our family dead.” Goggle replied.

“Is there some kind of feud between your family and his?” 

“Kind of. It’s more like a mini Civil War. You see Vanessa, To understand why The Sawney Bean family’s fight with General Ryan; also known to us as ‘General Slaughter’ - ya have to understand Mother Bean’s story.” Goggle explained.

“Please tell me about her.” 

Goggle took a deep breath; and leaned back in his chair. He looked as if he was recalling a long buried memory. In a way, he was. Karen’s story was a shared memory among the hill people. 

“Mother Karen Sawney Bean’s story begins at the end of the second World War. The year was 1945. The Axis Powers had just surrendered. The Allies had witnessed the success of Project Manhattan. The government wanted to continue experimenting with bombs like the ones they dropped in Japan. They wanted to see the damage it caused. They wanted to master a power no man should ever possess. They chose our town as the testing grounds. Of course, our families refused to move. In order to force us to move, a Lieutenant named Ryan shot ’n' killed Karen’s husband in cold blood. But my grandmother didn’t budge. Instead, she did what every Sawney Bean does when facing persecution. She fought back. Many of our kin fought bravely against the invading soldiers. Many of our kin were killed. No one escaped Lieutenant Ryan’s lust for blood. Not even Karen’s ten year old boy. A single bullet through the heart managed to slay the child. When they rolled over our town, our family went into the mines. For over two years our families lived like wild animals in the mines below. For over two years bombs fell above our heads. When everything was cleared out, we salvaged of our old lives what we could. However, the children were being born different. Some had no limbs; and others had extra. Soon, all those who gave birth to a ‘different’ child were banished from the town. That included Mother Karen ’n' her eldest boy, Hades. So back into the hills my kin went. We were segregated from our original town, because no one knew about radiation; ’n' what it does to people’s bodies. Yet Grandma never gave up. Putting her faith in the Lord’s providence; Karen established a way of life for us. I’m sure I don’t need to explain that any further.” Goggle then said.

Vanessa nodded in understanding. Goggle then took her hand and kissed it. 

“I promise ya darling. I won’t let General Ryan get near ya.” 

Vanessa smiled and finished her meal. After cleaning up, Goggle took Vanessa into his arms. He then carried her up to his room like a bride. Goggle gently laid her on the bed. Vanessa smiled; as Goggle kissed her passionately. He began to fondle and grope every part of her body. Vanessa moaned softly. Goggle deepens his kiss. He then began to kiss and lick her neckline. Vanessa began to tug at his shirt. Goggle let her remove his shirt. He trembled slightly; as Vanessa rubbed his back and shoulders. He began to groan softly; as Vanessa began to kiss his throat and jawline. His breath hitched as her adoration went to his torso. Goggle could feel his hardness intensify. He needed to take his partner now. He then grabbed Vanessa and held her as tightly as possible. His animal like breathing increased as his need for her grew. As he continued to fondle her and kiss her; he felt Vanessa’s hips buck against him. 

“Are ya ready for me sugar?” He asked. 

Vanessa nodded. Goggle playfully shoved her backwards. He then grabbed her ankles and pulled towards him. Vanessa shivered slightly; as Goggle removed her clothes. Vanessa then watched as Goggle removed the rest of his clothes. Goggle then locked the door to his bedroom. He was soon back on top of her. Goggle then parted her legs. He paused at her entrance. Goggle was excited to deflower his intended mate; but he wanted her to let him know if it was okay to do so. 

“Vanessa, are ya sure ya want this?” 

“Yes.” She replied.

Goggle nodded. He then began to gently push himself into her. Vanessa whimpered in pain; as Goggle’s manhood penetrated her. Goggle noticed his invasion was hurting her. He stopped, and looked at her concerned. 

“Are ya alright honey? If it’s too painful, I can stop.”

Vanessa shook her head slightly.

“No. I just need to adjust.” She then said.

Goggle nodded in understanding. Slowly, Goggle began to pull out; then gently push himself back in. Vanessa moaned softly; as her body learned to adjust to him. Goggle began to pick up his pacing; as he saw the pain leave Vanessa’s face. Now, she was starting to respond to him. Goggle pushed himself deeper and harder into her . Vanessa couldn’t keep the cry of pleasure from escaping her mouth. Her back arched, her hips bucked; and her hands gripped Goggle’s back. 

“Ah! Oh Goggle you’re so big!” Said Vanessa.

Goggle chuckled softly. Her words had stirred up his more savage side. 

“How hard d’ya want me to fuck you?” He asked. 

Vanessa was practically melting at the sound of his voice. The roughness and deepness of it added to the sensuality. 

“Very hard.” She purred.

“Beg for it sugar. Beg me to fuck you harder.” Responded Goggle.

“Please go harder Goggle. I beg you. Fuck me harder.” 

“As ya wish darling.” 

Goggle held Vanessa tightly to him; as he buried himself deep within her. His movements had become much more savage; as he carried out her request. He could feel himself reaching his peak. Vanessa’s fingernails had began to dig into his back; reopening the newest collection of whip lashes from the other day. Goggle grunted slightly from the sting of having the finger nails slowly claw at the new scaring. His back arched; and it drove him to go faster and harder. As he reached his climax, Goggle could feel the pressure building up. 

“Vanessa, I’m gonna cum. D’ya wanna have me inside ya when I do?” He asked, panting.

Vanessa nodded.

“Yes. I want to have your baby Goggle.” She replied.

Goggle nodded. His panting increased; as his climax continued to build up more and more. He then growled softly; as he released his seed into Vanessa. Vanessa, meanwhile, gave soft cries and yelps of pleasure; as she orgasmed. A beautiful feeling washed over them both; when Goggle finished filling Vanessa with his love. He then gently pulled himself out from her. He smiled; as he held his trembling partner in his arms. 

“Will ya marry me; ’n’ become a Sawney Bean?” Goggle then asked.

Vanessa nodded; as she cuddled into his side. 

“Of course I’ll marry you.” Vanessa then replied. 

Goggle smiled; and watched her fall asleep. He soon fell asleep himself. 

(A few Days Later)

Word had quickly spread about the engagement. Everyone was excited that Vanessa was going to become a part of the family. Well, everyone except for Big Brain. The large headed mutant continued to hurl insults at Vanessa. Over the last few days, Vanessa had learned to tune out Big Brain’s envy laced insult hurling. Today was her turn to feed Big Brain his lunch. As she entered his room, he began his usual rant.

“What a pity that Goggle has decided to keep ya around. I wouldn’t even consider saving a filthy little slut like ya.” He said.

“Hello Big Brain. Good to see you too.” She replied. 

“Stupid fucking bitch.” 

“Big Mama made you your favorite meal.”

“Of all the women of these hills Goggle could’ve partnered himself with; he chose a blonde bimbo from the outside.” 

Vanessa continued to ignore his insults. She then offered Big Brain his first bite. She saw the tiniest smile; as he ate his chicken and dumplings. 

“Did you have a nice night Big Brain?” Vanessa then asked.

“No. I never sleep well.” Replied Big Brain.

“Perhaps we can get a cot or a bed in here. That way you’ll no longer have to sleep in this chair.”

“Fuck ya!” 

“I do believe Goggle has that already covered.” Came Mars’ voice.

Vanessa laughed. Mars then entered Big Brain’s room. 

“So was my brother as good as he thinks he is?” Mars then asked. 

“How do you know about what we did?” Vanessa replied.

“Because for the past few days, Goggle has been walking around with that goofy grin on his face he gets from Ezra.” Mars explained.

“Who’s Ezra?” Vanessa asked.

“Ezra Sawney Bean was Karen’s Papa. He was also one of the many people that died at General Ryan’s hands. He tried to stop Ol’ General Slaughter from going after his daughter. Ryan took a knife and slashed his throat. By the time he was brought to the infirmary in the mines; he had bled out.” Responded Mars.

Vanessa nodded. Big Brain tapped Vanessa on the shoulder.

“Feed me more slut!” He commanded.

“Ya stop talking to Vanessa like that! She is family now!” Mars hollered.

Big Brain silenced himself. Vanessa finished feeding him his lunch. Big Brain grunted a soft thank you, when she was done.


	12. Chapter 12

(Our Lady Of The Hills Church)

Father McAdam was doing his nightly prayers before locking up the church; when he heard someone enter the church. Without turning around, the old priest addressed the visitor. His thick Scottish accent echoed through the empty sanctuary.

“Can I help ye with something?” He asked. 

“It’s been a long time since I spoke with ya Father.” Said a rough, deep masculine voice. 

Father McAdam quickly got up. He did not recognize that voice as any one of his parishioners. He then saw a young, mutated looking man wearing a derby hat. The priest squinted his aquamarine colored eyes; as he tried to recall the name. This deformed man looked very familiar to the aged cleric. He then recalled the name; and embraced the mutated man.

“Goggle! So good to see ye again lad! How is everyone in the village?” He then said.

“They are well Father. The Sawney Beans are forever grateful to your brothers of the cloth.” Goggle replied. 

Father McAdam nodded in understanding. He then locked the church door. He knew he could not risk Goggle being spotted. He then sat beside Goggle in the front pew. 

“Now, what brings ye here lad? I’m sure it’s more than just to be sociable.” 

“Well Father, I am engaged; ’n’ am fixing to get hitched to my gal.” 

“Is that right? I suppose ye came to me asking if I can do the honor of marrying ye then?” 

Goggle nodded with a yes. Father McAdam leaned back against the pew. 

“Is the fair lass a fellow hill person?” He asked.

Goggle shook his head.

“No sir. She’s from the outside. A fancy girl from the big city.” He explained.

“She’s been hoping to have a somewhat ‘normal’ wedding.” 

The priest nodded. 

“What is her name?” He then asked.

“Vanessa D’Angelo.” Goggle responded.

“Ah yes. The D’Angelo Family. An old friend of mine from seminary serves in their parish in New York City. I am surprised ye never heard of them Goggle. Her father is a well known name in Manhattan. He owns several companies; and her mother is a local celebrity. Nothing big time like Hollywood; but she’s had her name billed along Broadway. She’s also a well known fashion designer and model.” Father McAdam explained. 

Goggle nodded in understanding.

“She was on her way with her friends to their wedding. Her friends didn’t survive very long after their accident. I got her to safety though. I would love to give her the wedding she wants. I knew I could come see ya Father; because I know the history between your order of priests ’n’ my family. I also know you once knew my grandmother.” He then said. 

“Aye. I knew Karen Bean. A very devout woman. Right up until the end. I’m sorry she passed so soon Goggle. She would have liked the way ye turned out.” 

“So will ya do it Father? Will y’all agree to marry my gal ’n’ I?” 

“Of course lad! Ye just tell me when.” 

“The sooner the better.” 

Father McAdam then laughed.

“Oh I see. Ye wish to marry in a hurry then? Eager to start yer own brood I see. Well, just give me a few days; an’ you can come back for the ceremony. I’ll have Jeb let ye know when ye can.” Said McAdam. 

Goggle thanked the aged cleric for all his help. He then left the church for the village. 

(Test Village/Yuma Flats)

Vanessa was having her weekly ladies’ tea with Amy and Ruby. Amy’s brand new baby cooed. It was laying in the cradle Cyst had made for it. This ladies’ tea was extra special; as they were celebrating the upcoming wedding. 

“Oh Vanessa you will simply love it here; now that you’re family.” Amy said.  
Ruby nodded in agreement.

“Yes. I’d have to agree. While I know this life out here isn’t what y’all are used to. Everyone in this family will be willing to do anything for you.” Ruby chimed in.

Vanessa nodded. She looked at Amy’s baby, and smiled. 

“He is the most precious little boy. I bet Cyst is very proud.” She said

“Oh he is. He was so happy to see it was a boy.” Replied Amy.

“And our little Zeus here is a true blessing from above. Just wait ’til you and Goggle have your own little one.” 

Vanessa nodded, smiling. Everyone knew she had been with Goggle. She then drank the rest of her tea. Setting the empty cup down, Vanessa then took a small piece of cake. Big Mama then entered the house.

“G’morning ladies. I brought more tea ’n’ cakes. I hope I ain’t late to the celebration. My oven has been acting up again. I’ll ask Goggle ’n’ Mars to fix it once they come back from their celebration.” She said.

The other women nodded in understanding. Big Mama then sat down in an extra chair. The women laughed, as they planned to make Vanessa the prettiest bride to ever get married. Meanwhile, at Jeb’s gas station, Mars, Cyst, Papa Jupiter; and Goggle were having their own pre-wedding feast. 

(Gas Haven/Jeb’s Place)

The men had just offered a toast to Goggle on his good fortune. As they drank, they joked and sang. Jeb poured more whiskey; and beer. 

“Here ya go Goggle. Have another drink. Fuck it, take the whole damn fridge!” Said Jeb. 

Goggle laughed hysterically. He then drank the rest of the beer; and then drank another round of whiskey. Diamond danced on Mars’ lap. No one was surprised that after Lizard was reported killed during the feud; the whore had demanded what Lizard owed her for her service. After settling Lizard’s debt, Mars immediately set up his tab with her. Mars began fondling her. Diamond chuckled obnoxiously; and continued her performance. Papa Jupiter then came out of Jeb’s kitchen with a huge platter of meat. 

“A true Sawney Bean style dinner. All the beef, pork, ’n’ chicken ya can devour; with all the sides a man could want.” He said. 

Goggle thanked his father; and tucked into the food. The singing, joking, eating; and drinking lasted the whole day, and late into the night.

(A Few Days Later)

Goggle was looking through a trunk of old clothes down in the mines. He pulled out an old army officer’s dress jacket. The jacket was dark olive green and looked to be Goggle’s size. Goggle slipped on the jacket; and tried to get a good idea of how well the fit was. Luckily, Papa Hades was passing by. He grinned at his nephew and entered the room.

“Find something fitting for ya to wear?” Asked Papa Hades.

“Yep. I found this here officer’s jacket. I can’t seem to find anything else though. It’s mostly junk in here. Nothing good for going to a church.” Goggle replied. 

Hades nodded. He then looked around the room. His eyes soon caught a dummy with military dress shirt, pants and shoes. Papa Hades pulled the dummy out into the dim light of the room. 

“How ‘bout this stuff Goggle? Looks somewhat fresh.” Hades then said.

Goggle’s eyes lit up. 

“It’s perfect. Thank ya uncle.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. Slip it on; ’n’ let’s have a look at ya in it.” 

Goggle nodded. He slipped behind a dressing screen and switched his clothes. Goggle then stepped out fully dressed in the military attire. Hades gave a nod of approval. 

“It looks good on ya boy. All your Mama has to do is get rid of the army patch.” Said Papa Hades. 

Goggle nodded. He felt a sense of pride rise in him. Goggle then quickly swapped clothes again. Papa Hades saw him safely back to the village. Big Mama cried with joy; as Goggle handed her the dress uniform. 

“My little boy is getting married! I promised Jupiter I wouldn’t cry; but I can’t help it!” She blubbered.

“It seems like it was only yesterday that ya were just a tiny baby. Y’all was so quiet when ya first came out; we weren’t sure if ya was born sleeping. But then Jupiter took ya into his arms; ’n' whispered into your little ear who ya were. Then ya let out the loudest cry we ever heard. That is when we knew everything was alright with ya.” 

Big Mama then took out her handkerchief, and dabbed at her eyes. She sniffled softly. Goggle hugged his mother; and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Don’t cry Mama. I ain’t ever gonna stop being your little boy. Besides, y’all are gaining a daughter. Vanessa is part of this family now. She’s gonna take the name of Sawney Bean.” Goggle replied. 

Big Mama nodded; and composed herself. Goggle said good night to her, and left her room. Big Mama then pulled out her sewing kit. She had work to do. 

(Our Lady Of The Hills Church)

Father McAdam looked at the small wedding party. Goggle had his vintage military dress uniform. Vanessa was wearing Carly’s wedding dress. Vanessa was impressed by how much pride the Sawney Beans took in their Scottish heritage. Goggle was decorated with blue war paint; and Big Mama had embroidered the Sawney bean family crest on the jacket. The crest consisted of two wolves devouring a rabbit. Goggle had his arms around her; as they listened to the old priest pray and recite biblical passages on marriage. Finally, Father McAdam turned his attention to the bride and her groom. 

“Do you, Goggle Sawney Bean, take Vanessa to be your wife? Will ye honor her; and love her? In sickness and health? Until death do you part?” He asked.

“I do.” Goggle replied.

“And do you Vanessa, take Goggle to be your husband? Will ye honor him; and love him? In sickness and health? Until death do you part?” 

“I do” Said Vanessa.

Father McAdam smiled and nodded.

“Then, by the power invested in me. By the grace of our Lord. I now pronounce ye man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” He then said.

Goggle and Vanessa then shared a tender kiss. The few hill people in attendance applauded and cheered. Goggle then took Vanessa’s hand; and they hurried out of the church. Jeb waited for them outside in his truck. He brought them back to the village. That night, the marriage was celebrated. Every resident of the test village sang, drank, laughed; and danced. It was nearly dawn when the celebration finally ended. 

(Sector 30/US Army Base)

General Ryan sat with Captain Henry in his office. They had placed hidden cameras near Sector 16; and had reviewed missing persons cases that went all the way back to the 1950s. Currently, they were going over some footage one of the hidden cameras had picked up. In the footage, Chameleon was stalking a hare. 

“Look at him. That mutant can blend himself among the rocks like a chameleon.” Henry said.

General Ryan nodded. 

“That guy isn’t the only one. Camera 2 recorded another one. It seems like he’s the lookout for the village tribe.” Ryan then said.

The footage then cut to Goggle. He was keeping watch on his hill. The film then showed Vanessa approaching Goggle. Goggle looked up and smiled at her. It then the two kissing and hugging. 

“Do you see what I see General?” Asked Captain Henry.

“I do Captain. You are not hallucinating. That girl looks normal.” Replied General Ryan. 

“Do you think she’s a hostage?” 

“I don’t think she’s a hostage. I know she is.”   
They continued to watch the footage of Goggle and Vanessa cuddling, and enjoying each other’s company. At one point, Goggle says something to make Vanessa laugh.

“Dear God, that poor girl is brain washed.” Henry then said.

“General Ryan, I think we need to go in there and retrieve her; before that ‘thing’ takes advantage of her.”

General Ryan nodded in agreement.

“You have a plan Captain?” He asked.

“Yes. Perhaps we gather a few dozen soldiers; and storm the village. We can always take the mine tribe down another day. However, I believe taking down the test village tribe should be our first priority. That girl needs our help.” Captain Henry responded.

“Very well. Gather the best of the soldiers on base; and report to me in 36 hours. We attack the village as soon as possible.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Captain Henry hurried out of the office. He had to go around the base and gather his volunteers. Meanwhile, General Ryan then glared at the paused footage of Goggle on the computer. 

“I’m coming for you Bean.” He said aloud.

(Test Village/Yuma Flats)

No one expected General Ryan to attack the village. Goggle had been on watch; when he saw the soldiers marching through the hills. Grabbing his walkie talkie, Goggle alerted Papa Jupiter of the upcoming raiding party. The women and children of the village were taken down into the mines. There, they would be safe. The men all prepared to retaliate against General Ryan, and his troops. Goggle made sure Vanessa was among the women in the mines. Just as he turned to leave; Vanessa reached out to him.

“Goggle don’t go.” She said.

“I have to protect ya ’n’ the family.” Goggle replied.

“But General Ryan might…” 

Vanessa began to tear up. The thought of loosing Goggle terrified her. Goggle kissed her tenderly; and brushed her tears away. 

“I’ll be okay darling. I promise.” 

Goggle had to use all his strength to pull himself away from Vanessa. He did not want to leave her side. However, he knew his family needed him. As he exited the mines, Goggle readied his trusty pistol. He soon found himself in the heat of battle.

(Battle of Yuma Flats) 

Goggle fought with all his might against the soldiers that dared to threaten his kinfolk. He tried to just knock the soldiers out of his way; and render them unconscious. However, if need be, he would kill them. So far, Goggle only had to put down one soldier. The others usually stayed knocked out; unwilling to risk further injury or death. Goggle glanced around the battle. He saw General Ryan and another soldier ganging up on his father. Goggle took aim at the soldier next to General Ryan and fired. He heard the soldier yelp and clutch his shoulder. General Ryan then fired his own gun at Goggle; but Goggle dodged. Goggle then pulled out the long knife he used for fighting; and he ran towards General Ryan. Meanwhile, Papa Jupiter was fighting Captain Henry. For a time, it seemed as though Goggle and Jupiter were winning. Suddenly, Papa Jupiter fell to the ground; clutching his leg. Captain Henry had shot him in the lower leg. 

“Papa Jupe!” Goggle shouted.

He then glared at Captain Henry.

“Ya hurt my Papa ya pig!” 

Captain Henry couldn’t react in time; as Goggle slammed him against a huge rock. Now, Goggle was fighting both Henry and Ryan. Papa Jupiter lifted his gaze, to see that Goggle had put himself in between the soldiers and him. 

“Goggle. Goggle. Get outta the way. Ya idiot boy.” Jupiter panted. 

“I’m not gonna let ‘em hurt ya Papa.” Goggle replied. 

Goggle then turned his attention back to the General and Captain. 

“If y’all so much as point your guns at my Papa, I’ll shoot ya both right between the eyes; ’n’ tear your guts out!” He then hissed.

“General Ryan. We need to fall back. I’m hurt; and several of our troops are dead.” Said Captain Henry.

“This isn’t over Goggle.” General Ryan then said.

“I’ll get you! Just you wait!” 

The hill people cheered, as the surviving soldiers retreated. The corpses were collected to be turned into a victory feast. However, their joy was quickly turned into grief. The one casualty the hill people suffered, was Pluto. His body was found lying face down in the dirt and sand. Goggle looked at his dead cousin. Papa Jupiter placed a comforting hand on his youngest son’s shoulder. 

“It ain’t your fault Goggle. There was nothing ya could’ve done to stop it.” He said. 

Goggle sniffled and nodded. 

“How bad is it?” Asked Goggle.

“It hurts; but I’ll be okay. Let’s go home.” Replied Jupiter.

Goggle nodded; and he helped his father climb down the hills. Pluto was quickly buried in their make shift cemetery. The Sawney Beans were safe, for now.


	13. Chapter 13

(Goggle’s House)

Goggle sat in his living room, watching TV. On the screen, a pastor was preaching about the duties of a house wife. 

“Now, I understand in these days most women go out and get jobs. I’m here to tell you that God shall provide for you. If only you would just let him into your life.” Said the pastor.

“The Bible instructs wives to submit themselves to their husbands. Does this mean go out and work for another man? No! It means they have to keep themselves inside the house. Women have a sacred duty to turn their husband’s house into a home.” 

Goggle could hear Vanessa chopping up meat in the kitchen. He glanced back at the TV. 

“The godly wife allows her husband to honor her through sexual relations.” The pastor then said.

*Click*

Goggle sighed; as he sat back down on the couch. He’d try watching TV some other time. He never liked those half-baked revivalist pastors anyway. Everything to them was part of ‘God’s plan’. Goggle mused that if God had planned half of the catastrophes the recent decades had witnessed; then God wasn’t a very tactful person. Goggle then felt his stomach churn. It had only been a few days since Pluto’s death; and Goggle still could not believe that his cousin was gone. Vanessa came into the living room; and sat next to Goggle. 

“I’m sorry about Pluto. He was really nice.” She said. 

Goggle nodded.

“Yep. He was nice; but easily manipulated. Pluto had the mind of a little one.” Goggle replied. 

Vanessa nodded in understanding. She then cuddled up against Goggle. Taking the cue, Goggle pulled Vanessa closer to him. 

“What was that pastor on the TV preaching about?” She asked.

Goggle shrugged.

“I dunno. I wasn’t paying much attention. It was something to do with women submitting to their husbands. I know it’s what the Bible says. My grandmother raised us all up on that book. However, the Bible didn’t say nothing ‘bout what to do; when bombs are dropping above ya heads. Somehow, I don’t see how even God could’ve predicted man’s ability to unlock the powers that they had discovered.” Goggle replied.

“N’that power is something no man should ever possess.” 

Vanessa looked at Goggle. She could tell he was in mourning over Pluto. However, men like Goggle kept their feelings to themselves. To openly show grief; or pain was a sign of weakness. No son of Papa Jupiter was weak. Jupiter only sired boys who would grow up to be strong. The stronger the son was; the more powerful Jupiter looked. Vanessa sighed; as she remembered what Papa Jupiter had said about Goggle during his feud with Hades. It made her stomach drop to think that despite the obvious abuse; Goggle was always willing to risk his life for his deranged father. They were still cuddling on the couch, when Goggle’s walkie talkie began to crackle. A call was coming in.

“Goggle. Goggle.” Came Big Brain’s voice. 

Goggle got up and grabbed his walkie talkie. 

“Hello Big Brain. This here is Goggle. What’s up?” Goggle replied.

“Jupiter wants ya to go out on patrol.” 

“Copy that Big Brain.” 

Goggle then set the walkie talkie down. He then turned to Vanessa. 

“Well sugar, I better get moving. Papa Jupe wants me to patrol our part of the hills. I’ll be back by supper.” He then said.

“Goggle…” Vanessa replied.

Goggle kissed her deeply. He didn’t want to go on patrol. He wanted to take Vanessa to their room, and make love to her. Reluctantly, Goggle pulled himself away from her. 

“I’ll be home ‘round supper my angel. Who knows? Maybe tonight will be the night I finally put a bun in your oven.” Goggle responded.

Vanessa chuckled; and playfully shoved Goggle. Goggle laughed hysterically. He then adjusted his hat; and put on his long coat. After giving Vanessa another tender kiss. He left his house.

(The Hills)

Goggle was halfway done with his patrol. As he was walking around the rest of his father’s territory; he heard someone approaching him form the very top of the hills. Goggle smiled. He knew only one hill dweller lived so high atop these hills. 

“G’morning Uncle Reaper.” He said.

Reaper cackled; as he leapt down from his perch on the towering cliffs above. He then embraced his nephew in a bear hug. Goggle smiled. 

“How are ya boy? Papa Jupe told me that y’all got yourself hitched.” Said Reaper.

Goggle nodded.

“I did. Vanessa is a very sweet ’n’ wonderful person. Y’all should come by to meet her. I think ya will like the little lady.” Goggle replied. 

Reaper nodded in understanding. He then drank from his flask.

“So what brings ya out here boy?” He then asked.  
“Patrolling for Papa Jupiter.” Goggle responded.

Reaper grinned. 

“I see. Well, when y’all are done tell me; so I can see ya home safely. Besides, I’d like to say hello to my little brother. I wanna see how that old goat is doing.” 

Goggle chuckled. When he was done with patrol, Reaper once again came down from his home atop the hills. As they walked, Reaper asked Goggle about his new wife. They were halfway back to the test village; when two soldiers leapt out with their guns drawn. They had their weapons pointed at Goggle. Reaper rushed forward; his bowie knife unsheathed. He managed to tackle and gut the one soldier. However, the other soldier was able to take aim for his chest. Goggle tried to save his uncle; but he was too late. Reaper laid injured on the desert ground. In a swift movement, Goggle grabbed the remaining soldier. He then ripped off the helmet; and began to repeatedly bash the soldier’s head against a rock. Goggle grinned sadistically, as he felt the skull of his victim shatter in his hands. However, his smile quickly faded as he returned his attention to Reaper. He ran over to his side. 

“Uncle Reaper! Uncle Reaper. Are ya okay?” Goggle said.

Reaper coughed; and gasped in pain. 

“Well Goggle…Looks like…Ol’ Ryan…Finally took me out.” Reaper replied weakly.

“No. No, he ain’t licked ya yet. I’ll call for Papa Jupe.” 

“Goggle…Listen to your Uncle…Ya ain’t like the rest of us out here…You’re very much like Mother Bean…You’re very clever; ’n’ ya ain’t blood thirsty like us…You’re also very compassionate…That’s a rare thing with our kind…I know Papa Jupiter ’n’ Hades think y’all are weak; because of it…But screw what they think…I think that is what makes you the strongest of us all.” Reaper then said.

Goggle nodded. His eyes started tearing up. Pluto’s death was still fresh in his heart; and now Reaper was dying. General Ryan clearly wanted to kill them all. As Reaper expired under the hot sun; Goggle felt a wave of anger wash over him. Next to him and Ruby, Pluto and Reaper were the most harmless hill dwellers. They only attacked when provoked. Goggle then dragged Reaper’s body to the village. 

(Test Village/Yuma Flats) 

Reaper’s body was quickly taken away for burial upon Goggle’s return. As Goggle walked to his house; Vanessa ran up to him. She had heard that Goggle had been in a fight with some soldiers. She hugged him tightly; and kissed his cheek. Goggle welcomed her affection. He wrapped his arms around her; and kissed her tenderly. Vanessa then snuggled against him. Goggle held her head against his chest. Vanessa smiled, as she heard Goggle’s heart beating. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” She said. 

“I’m okay darling. Thanks to Reaper. I hope someday I can repay him for his kindness; or at least pay it forward somehow.” Goggle replied.

Vanessa nodded in understanding. She knew the Sawney Bean family was very close knit. Sure they squabbled and disagreed at times. However, when times got tough; they united and proved to be tougher. This was how they had managed to withstand all their tribulations. Vanessa mused that many an outsider family could take notes on how to actually be a family from the Sawney Beans. Minus the whole cannibalism thing of course. 

(Two Weeks Later)

Goggle stood with his father and brother; as they awaited the arrival of Papa Hades. He was coming to meet with them; to discuss the situation. Papa Jupiter looked at Goggle with concern. The words of General Ryan’s threat buzzed around in his head like a mad hornet. 

“Don’t worry Papa. They’ll be here.” Goggle said.

“I know son.” Jupiter replied.

Papa Jupiter then felt the father in him speak up.

*That isn’t what worries me though. I am worried about you Goggle. I am worried that General Ryan has targeted you. I honestly do not know what I’d do if I lost you, Ruby; or Mars. You’re my children. I know I don’t show it, nor say it; but I love you.* 

“Papa, are ya feeling well?” Mars asked.

Papa Jupiter jumped slightly; as he was pulled away from his thoughts.

“Yeah Mars. I feel okay.” He said. 

After a few more minutes, Papa Hades’ large figure could be seen coming down the hill. With him, was Stabber and Letch. As they entered the village, Jupiter welcomed them. 

“Good evening fellas.” Jupiter said.

“How are ya Hades?” He then asked.

Hades sighed.

“One of my boys is dead; ’n’ so is our brother. As ya can imagine. I ain’t feeling so good right now.” He replied.

Jupiter nodded. The men then went to Jupiter’s house. As they walked, Stabber tapped Goggle on the shoulder. 

“I have a gift for ya. Consider it a late wedding present.” He said. 

“Thank ya Stabber.” Replied Goggle.

“I’ll give it to ya at Papa Jupe’s house. I do hope there is no bad blood between us, ’n’ the wife.”

Goggle nodded in understanding.

“Vanessa understands y’all are sorry. She forgives ya; but she is ver wary ‘bout y’all.” He replied.

“So she don’t trust us? Can’t really blame her.” 

“It’s not so much ‘bout trust. She believes ya won’t try to hurt her no more. However, she is not entirely thrilled ‘bout being kin to her friends’ killers. Can’t fault her for that now.” 

“No Goggle. I suppose ya can’t. Hell, I’d probably be the same way.” 

They were soon at Papa Jupiter’s house. As promised, Stabber gave Goggle his gift. It was a huge bowie knife. It was very similar to what Reaper had. Stabber had taken great pride in this knife. It was his favorite. 

“This is your favorite knife Stabber. I don’t think I could take this.” Goggle said.

“It was my favorite. However, when Reaper died; I got his knife collection. I also figured ya could use a bigger knife; now that ya have a wife to protect.” Replied Stabber. 

Goggle smiled. Stabber’s former favorite knife was an elegant weapon. The cuts were cleaner than that of Stabber’s other weapons. Stabber always made sure to keep the blade fresh and sharp; so death was swift as it was brutal. As Goggle practiced unsheathing it; the blade made a hissing noise. Goggle imagined the fear of the victim’s whose death was heralded by the hissing of the knife. 

“Goggle, get over here!” Barked Hades.

Goggle hurried over to Hades and Jupiter.

“What is it Uncle Hades?” He asked.

“It is obvious we are at war with General Ryan, once again. Ya have the finest perception of us all. I want ya to triple your watch duty. Ya will keep a constant look out for both Papa Jupe ’n’ me now. Ya understand me boy?” Hades replied.

Goggle nodded. 

“Good. Also, Reaper left ya his house atop the hills. So now ya won’t have to keep watch alone; or sleep outside. Vanessa can live there with ya. How soon can ya move in?” Papa Jupiter then said.

“Right away Papa.” Goggle responded. 

“See that Hades? That’s loyalty right there. True loyalty. Nothing like Lizard.” 

Papa Hades nodded.

“Ya raised him well Jupiter.”

Goggle grinned. He went to his house to tell Vanessa that they were moving to the very top of the hills. Meanwhile, Jupiter and Hades were continuing their conversation about the situation with General Ryan. 

(The Hills)

Mars and Cyst had helped move Goggle into his new home. Reaper’s former house was an old mining ranch. The large frontier cabin fed into a series of mine shafts through the cellar. Goggle smiled; as he directed his older brother and friend were to put everything; so that the new dwelling looked more like his old house in the village proper. Vanessa went right to work on unpacking her things and placing them about the new house. They decided to give Ruby and Big Brain their old house. That way Big Brain could have his own bedroom; and Ruby could finally move into her own place. Big Brain didn’t show it; but he was happy. Goggle and Vanessa then walked about their new place. Vanessa peeked outside the window; and realized that Reaper was able to see almost everything from his house. Meanwhile, Goggle found that his uncle had left behind a storage room full of supplies and food.   
“This place is beautiful. Your Uncle Reaper had everything he needed here.” She said. 

Goggle nodded in agreement.

“Yep. Reaper had a lot of land up here. My pigs have more room. Gonna fatten ‘em up real good. I’ll even get to mate the boar with the sow; before I kill him.” Goggle said. 

Vanessa nodded. Goggle then tugged Vanessa towards him. 

“Plus there’s plenty of room for us to start making our own little clan too.” 

Vanessa blushed. Goggle began to kiss her passionately. Vanessa could feel her arousal rising. She reached downward, and felt his hardness. Goggle chuckled; and pressed his rock solid manhood against her. She moaned softly. Already, she began to feel moisture building up. Goggle then reached under her skirt; and began rubbing her inner thighs. His fingers playfully teased her. Goggle then took his hand from her. Vanessa pouted. Goggle smiled; as he caressed her face. 

“I really should be going to watch duty.” Said Goggle.

“No. Stay a little bit longer. I need you Goggle.” Vanessa then responded.

Goggle thought for a minute. He then smiled. 

“Well, I suppose watch duty can wait.” 

Goggle then lead her into Reaper’s former bedroom. Goggle placed Vanessa down on the bed. and kissed her passionately. His desire for her increased. They were soon making love in their new bed. 

Meanwhile, Papa Jupiter and Big Mama were on an afternoon walk. As they passed under Goggle’s favorite lookout post; they noticed Goggle was not perched atop keeping an eye on things. Jupiter growled in annoyance. 

“Goggle better have a good reason for being late to watch duty.” He said.

“Now Jupiter. Don’t be so hard on him. After all, he’s just like you; when we were newly married.” Replied Big Mama.

Jupiter grinned, as he held his wife close. He would never forget the first day he met his wife. It was back when the normal folks still lived in the test village; and the mutant families lived in the hills. Big Mama was once normal. However, one day she got lost while exploring the hills. Jupiter had been given watch duty that day. He rescued her from the intense heat. Then, when the coast was clear; he had escorted her safely back to the town. In time, Mama met with Karen and the other hill people. To Jupiter’s delight, they embraced her with open arms. 

“You are right as always Mama. What would I do without ya by my side?” Jupiter then said.   
Big Mama smiled. Papa Jupiter then kissed her tenderly. The remaining radiation had taken away Mama’s normal appearance; but it did not take away the love they shared. Papa Jupiter would allow Goggle to go awol, just this once. 

(A Few Days Later)

Goggle had been on watch duty the last couple of days. He was glad Papa Jupiter wasn’t cross with him for skipping out on the one day. He was worried that his father would whip him for going awol. He was taken aback when Jupiter merely chuckled. 

“I suppose I would’ve skipped out on watch duty too; if I was your age again. However, this is the only time I’ll let it slide.” He warned. 

Goggle sighed, as he peered through his binoculars. There was no one traveling through. Not even the tumbleweeds were out. 

(Two Hours Later)

“My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. Oh bring back my bonnie to me.” Sang Bob Carter merrily. 

“Ugh dad. I hate your singing.” Brenda complained.

The Carters were your regular, white fenced, middle class family. They were on a cross country road trip from Cleveland to San Diego. It was in honor of Bob and Ethel’s anniversary. Currently, they were following Jeb’s short cut through the hills. Goggle watched them drive up the road. Pulling out his walkie talkie, Goggle spoke into it. 

“They’re coming Papa Jupe. A Chevy ’n’ a trailer.” Goggle said.

Goggle watched as the trap was triggered; and the Chevy get totaled amongst some large rocks. Goggle laughed. The outsiders never failed to amuse him with their reactions. Goggle then took count of the newest victims. There were three men, three women, a baby; and two dogs. Goggle then spoke again into the walkie talkie.

“Hello Papa Jupe? Ya copy Papa Jupe?” 

“Hold on Goggle. I’ll get him.” Said Big Mama, 

Goggle waited about a minute then Jupiter’s voice came through the walkie talkie.

“What’s up Goggle?” Asked Papa Jupiter.

“This family is huge Papa. Three men, three women, two dogs; ’n’ a baby. The men have guns too. They also got lots of food. I think we should keep ‘em alive. Maybe trade with ‘em.” Replied Goggle.

“Absolutely not. Y’know the rules Goggle.”

“But Papa, they might be better use to us alive.” 

Suddenly, Hades’ voice cut through the walkie talkie.

“Goggle might have a point Jupiter. More allies on the outside might discourage General Ryan from escalating this war any further than it has. Maybe it will cause him to give up; ’n’ leave.” Papa Hades responded.

There was a pause. Jupiter then spoke through the radio.

“Goggle, go down the hill; ’n’ see what the outsiders want in exchange for their safe passage through the hills.” Jupiter said.

“Copy that Papa.” Replied Goggle.

“But if they get hostile. Fight back.” 

“Yessir.”

Goggle then put the walkie talkie in his pocket. He then loaded his pistol; and began to make his way down the hill.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentioning old fashioned views. The author doesn't condone bigotry.

(The Hills)

“We are so fucked.” Brenda muttered. 

She gazed at the surrounding landscape. There was nothing but hills and desert. Lynn was inside the trailer, tending to her baby. Meanwhile, Doug and Bob were debating on what to do. The car was totaled; and they were stuck in the middle of nowhere. Beauty and Beast were barking nonstop; while Bobby was trying to calm them down. All the while, Ethel was trying to keep the peace amongst her family. It would be nothing short of miraculous; if by chance there was someone living near by that could help. Fortunately, help was on the way. Suddenly, Beauty and Beast bolted from the trailer; and ran towards the hills. They had picked up the scent of something. Bobby ran after them; and Brenda followed close behind. The two siblings soon heard someone yelp in surprise; followed by the sound of their dogs barking excitedly. 

Goggle braced himself against a large rock; and shielded his face. He had no idea if these dogs had been set upon him by the family. He hoped not. They were two, decent sized German Shepherds; and Goggle knew how easy it would be for them to tear him up. To his shock, the female of the pair, began to nuzzle and lick his hands. The male began to playfully jump around him. Goggle slowly lowered his defense; only to be affectionally licked. He laughed, and slowly began to pet the female. Beauty barked happily; as she panted and wagged her tail. Beast meanwhile demanded that Goggle pet him too; and perhaps play a game of fetch with the nearby stick. 

“Hey Brenda. It looks like Beauty and Beast found the source of their excitement.” Bobby said.

“Excuse me sir; but can you help us?” Brenda asked. 

Goggle adjusted his hat. He then turned his attention to the two siblings. 

“Sure. I can help y’all.” Goggle replied.

“Great! I’m Brenda; and this is Bobby.” Brenda then said. 

“I’m Goggle. Nice to meet ya.”

“I see you’ve already met Beauty and Beast.” Bobby said.

Goggle nodded.

“Yep. They’re beautiful dogs. I saw your accident; ’n’ I figured y’all could use some help.” He responded. 

“Wait, you live out here?” Asked Brenda.

“Yes ma’am I do. Lived my whole life out here.” Replied Goggle.

Brenda shrugged. She had no idea why anyone would live out here; but wasn’t one to judge. Bobby meanwhile finally noticed just how different Goggle looked. 

“Hey Brenda. Check out Goggle’s face. He looks like something out of my “Attack of the Reptile People” comics.” Bobby then said.

“Oh my God Bobby! You are so rude!” 

Goggle chuckled. Brenda and Bobby then lead Goggle back to their trailer. 

“Mom! Dad! We found help!” Bobby said. 

Bob and Ethel Carter exited the trailer. Ethel gasped when she saw Goggle’s deformed face. 

“Brenda! Bobby! Get in the trailer! Bob, what is that thing!?” She said.

“I don’t know. But I’ll find out. Hey you! Put your hands where I can see them!” Bob ordered.

Bob Carter then drew his gun and pointed it at Goggle. Goggle froze. He held his hands high in the air. 

“Now, put your hands behind your head; and walk slowly towards me.” 

“Yessir.” Goggle responded.

Goggle did as he was instructed. When he was close enough, Bob frisked him. 

“Do you have any weapons on you? If so, where are they?” He then asked.

“I got a knife ’n’ razor in my pockets. My pistol is on my right.” Responded Goggle. 

“Okay. What’s your name?”

“Goggle sir.” 

“Odd name. Then again you’re an odd looking guy. Well Goggle, I’m Bob Carter. I guess you already met Brenda and Bobby.”  
Goggle nodded. Bob Carter then pointed to the panic table.

“Do you see that table Goggle? I want you to put all of your weapons on it.” Bod then said.

“Yessir.” Goggle replied.

Goggle didn’t know if this was a good idea; but he needed to get Bob to trust him. Bob Carter was clearly the leader of this family. Goggle could tell he demanded nothing short of the utmost respect. Without hesitation, Goggle placed all his weapons on the picnic table. Bob Carter then had him sit at the table. Bob sat on the other side.

“Where do you live Goggle?”

“There is a small village. Just over these hills. I live there with my family. Well, I used to anyway. I just moved to a new house, not too far with my wife. I plan on starting up a nice little farm there. Nothing big. Just some pigs, ’n’ a few chickens.” 

Bob nodded in understanding.

“How long have you been married?”

“Only some weeks Mister Carter.”

“New house, and newly wed? Congratulations.” 

“Thank ya kindly.” 

There was a moment of silence. Bob glanced at his wrecked Chevy. Goggle lowered his gaze slightly. 

“Did you see or hear my car crash?” Asked Bob.

Goggle nodded.

“I did. My kin set up defenses that blow out tires. We don’t like strangers coming ‘round our territory. I’m sorry ‘bout the car Mister Carter. You ’n’ your family are welcome to stay with us. I can fix your Chevy for ya.” He responded.

Bob nodded in understanding. 

“Are all of your family, as ‘odd’ looking as you?” 

“Yessir. All of us are deformed in some way.” 

“So is your wife a mutant like you? No offense.”

“Nah sir; ’n’ none taken. She’s a pretty girl from the outside. She got into a wreck out here. I took her home to recover. Now we’re hitched.” 

Goggle knew he wasn’t being entirely truthful. However, he still needed to keep things on the peaceful side. So far, talking to Bob Carter about his personal life seemed to be working. Bob then called for his family to come out of the trailer. Goggle kept his gaze downward. 

“Everyone, this is Goggle. He’s willing to host us while he fixes our car. Goggle, this lovely woman is Ethel, my wife. Next to Brenda is Doug, Lynn; and Catherine.” Bob said. 

Goggle tipped his hat slightly. 

“It’s a pleasure meeting y’all. I know my kin will be happy to meet ya.” He said.

“We’ll be meeting more mutants!?” Bobby asked excitedly. 

Brenda glared at her younger brother.

“Bobby, shut up! You are so embarrassing!” She hissed.

Goggle chuckled. These outsiders amused him greatly. He hoped Papa Jupiter and the others would find them just as enjoyable.

“Yep. Ya will meet more mutants.” Goggle replied. 

“Awesome.” Said Bobby.

“I remember a scary movie like this once. There was this wild family that lived in the woods in it. Oh it gave me nightmares for weeks.” Ethel then chimed in. 

“Are you talking about that dumb hillbilly horror movie? What was it called? “Blood Relations” or something like that?” Lynn then said. 

“I love that movie! Please tell me this like a real life “Blood Relations”!” 

“Ugh. Bobby, you’re such a dork.” Brenda then said.

“Oh come on Brenda. Tell me you didn’t enjoy “Blood Relations”.” Responded Bobby.

“Okay Bobby. I did not enjoy that stupid “Blood Relations” movie; nor did I enjoy the remake. Which Dad and I had to take you to; because Lynn was too busy with her bachelorette party.” 

While the Carters debated over who had the best taste for movies; Goggle alerted Papa Jupiter that he’d be returning to the village with the outsiders. Jupiter was still not thrilled about this; but knew of the advantages a successful alliance with outsiders could have. He then said that Cyst and Mars would bring the trailer into the village, along with the broken Chevy. When they arrived at the village, Goggle showed the Carters around; and introduced them to his family. Surprisingly, Papa Jupiter and Bob had a lot in common. 

(Test Village/Yuma Flats)

The next day, Goggle was working on the Chevy. Bobby and Doug were helping him. Baby Catherine was with Ethel and Big Mama. 

“Hey Bukowski. Hand me that wrench. The one on the right.” Goggle said. 

Doug nodded and handed Goggle the wrench. Goggle then turned to Bobby. 

“Bobby. I need ya to stand to my left; ’n’ hold that part. Once I unscrew it, its support will give. If there is no support, my hand will get crushed; ’n’ I wouldn’t be too happy ‘bout that.” Explained Goggle.  
Bobby nodded; and took hold. Goggle began to unscrew the broken part. It then came completely loose. Together, Bobby and Goggle removed it. Doug then walked over to Goggle. 

“So, how bad is it?” He asked. 

Goggle sighed. 

“Well, other than the Lord’s blessing; I really dunno what was keeping everything together. This here Chevy should have been dumped years ago. I’d say at this point, your wreck was the mercy killing this thing begged for. Tell Mister Carter that I’m gonna have to gut most - if not all of the engine. Believe me, it’s better this way. Y’all would’ve made it to your destination. However, ya wouldn’t have been able to go home.” Replied Goggle. 

Doug nodded. He then went to speak to Bob. Meanwhile, Ethel and Big Mama were having lemonade in the day room of Papa Jupiter’s house. 

“Well, if ya ask me Missus Carter; I don’t like what little ones are being exposed to. Women dancing around men, as the men talk about doing you-know-what to ‘em. It ain’t good Ethel; ’n’ no good will come from exposing children to that.” Big Mama said.

Ethel Carter nodded.

“I tried convincing Brenda to come to church more. However, it’s not trendy to spend Sunday with your family anymore.” She replied.

“Pardon my language Missus Carter, but that is bullshit. Nothing should be trendy about thanking the Lord for all the good things in one’s life. Miss Brenda should be glad to have such a wonderful life. She has both parents in her life. She also has two wonderful siblings. A loving brother-in-law; and a cute little niece. Not many of our children in these hills can say that. Big Brain’s mother died birthing him; ’n’ his papa wanted nothing to do with him after that. Mercury’s parents both died of diseases. Venus’ folks took one look at her ’n' threw her away; like she was trash.” 

Ethel nodded. 

“I think Brenda does uphold my values; but she wants to look good in front of her peers. The teen years are so difficult you know.” 

Big Mama agreed with Mrs. Carter on that. Many hill people didn’t live to see their teens; and many more died during their teenage years. Especially back when the radiation was incredibly strong around Sector 16. To this day, some shafts within the mines contained lethal amounts of radiation. Everyone knew to avoid those places. 

“Many a parent in these hills have had to bury their child ‘round; or in their teens. My own son Goggle almost didn’t make it to manhood.” Said Big mama. 

Ethel Carter noticed how Big Mama clutched her embroidery. The memory of the incident had left emotional scars. 

“You don’t have to talk about it; if it’s too painful.” Ethel assured her.

Big Mama shook her head. 

“No. It’s fine. I just needed to collect myself is all. Goggle was around fourteen years at the time. He had become very sick. We dunno how; but he had caught something real bad. It got settled into his lungs. For days he laid in his bed. He didn’t move, or speak. He just laid there. Fighting for every breath he drew. He lived, obviously; but the damage was done. His breathing is the way it is, because of it.” She responded.

Ethel Carter nodded. 

“Bless his heart. I’ll pray for him.” She then said.

(Papa Jupiter’s House) 

“So the drug dealer comes running out of the house clutching his bit up ass; and then Beast comes trotting outside with the happiest look on his face. It was the funniest thing I ever saw.” Bob said. 

Papa Jupiter and Mr. Carter chuckled. Bob then sighed, and took a drink from his beer can.

“Oh boy oh boy. Those were the days I tell you Jupiter. You’re never bored when you work on the K-9 Unit.” 

Papa Jupiter nodded. 

“I bet. Lemme ask ya something Bob. How did ya react when your eldest girl brought home Bukowski?” Asked Jupiter.

Bob paused. Taking a swig, he wiped the sweat forming on his brow.

“Well, let’s just say it was a shock when our pastor realized he wasn’t a Christian. You gotta understand Jupiter. We are from a generation where interfaith marriages weren’t popular. Now, personally; I needed time to adjust. Ethel was surprised; but warmed right up to the idea. Our pastor, however, took so long to adjust to the idea; that Doug offered to get baptized just to make things easier. “ Bob replied. 

“I see. Ya like guns Bob?” 

“What man doesn’t?” 

“Your son-in-law.” 

“I said “a man” Jupiter.” 

The two men laughed. Jupiter then stood up.

“I gotta show ya something that y’all will love. Also, I’m getting another beer. D’ya want another?” Jupiter said.

Bob nodded.

“Yes please.” He responded.

Jupiter then left the room. A minute later, he came back with two beers, and a vintage shotgun.

“Bob Carter, I want ya to meet my great-great grandfather’s gun. This beauty still works as good as the first day it was created. My great-great grandfather was a gun maker. He made this gun; so it could be passed down amongst the men in the family. However, when Ezra had his only child Karen; it was given to her to give to her husband.” Jupiter explained.

Bob looked at the gun. The butt had an intricate carving on the side. It was a very detailed image of a wolf pack in the midst of a hunt. That was the beauty of the antique weapon. Jupiter then set it down to the side. 

“That is a nice heirloom. I plan to give my retirement present to Bobby; when the time is right.” Mr. Carter then said.

Jupiter nodded. Elsewhere in the village, Mars and Ruby were befriending Brenda and Bobby. Vanessa was helping Lynn care for Catherine. Goggle continued to work on the Chevy.

(Two Days Later)

The Carters had enjoyed their stay with the hill people. Goggle was able to successfully fix the Chevy. Once everything was hooked up; they were ready to continue their road trip. Beauty whimpered, as she had to say farewell to Goggle. Beast was equally unhappy. With a final goodbye, the Carter family left the hills. They had agreed to never speak about the hill people. Goggle didn’t mention anything; but he noticed that Bobby hesitated to leave Ruby’s side. Perhaps a strong bond had formed between the youngest of the Carter siblings and his sister. Goggle figured, it would make sense; as they were close in age. Goggle then returned to his home atop the hills. 

As he approached his house, Goggle saw Vanessa was bent over a basin. She was washing some of his clothes. As he watched his wife work on the laundry; Goggle groaned softly. His manhood was hardening. The longer he stood there, the harder he got. It had begun to ache. Goggle couldn’t control himself. Moving fast, Goggle wrapped his arms around her waist; and pressed his rock hard manhood against her. 

“I need ya. I need ya now.” He panted.

“But Goggle I have to finish the laundry.” Vanessa replied.

“That can wait. My clothes ain’t going nowhere. I wanna make love.” 

“Goggle…”

“Please Vanessa.” He purred.

Vanessa felt Goggle nuzzle into her. He breathed in her sweet scent. Vanessa could feel Goggle’s arms hold her tight against him. His solid manhood was brushed against her ass. Vanessa felt her own desire for Goggle growing. She then turned to face him. Goggle smiled; as he combed his fingers through her long hair. 

“Ya need me; don’t ya angel? Ya want me inside you.” Said Goggle.

Vanessa nodded. Goggle then lead her into the house; and into their bedroom. There, he began to kiss her passionately. His hands pawed at her breasts. His fingers then teased her womanhood. Goggle then climbed atop her; and kept her pinned beneath him. Her lovely sex was wet with arousal. Goggle then entered her with dominance. Vanessa cried out in pleasure. Her back arched. Goggle’s pace was savagely fast. Vanessa moaned softly from the wonderful feeling she experienced; whenever he was buried deep within her. Goggle then kissed both her breasts and started to imitate nursing. His tongue ran over her sensitive nipples. 

“Ya like it when I do this sugar? Ya like it when Goggle does this to ya?” Goggle then asked. 

Vanessa nodded; and squeaked a small yes. Goggle was very dominating; and she like it. However, Vanessa decided she’d switch things up. Vanessa flipped Goggle over; so that she was now on the top. Goggle smiled, as he liked this new found dominance in his partner. Goggle arched his back. He groaned; as Vanessa kiss and nip his throat. He felt his climax building up. He then flipped her over; so she was back underneath her. 

“Ya had your fun. Now it’s my turn again.”

Goggle growled softly; as he climaxed deep inside her. As they finished, Goggle laid himself gently over Vanessa. He then kissed her deeply; as he pulled out. Vanessa laid on the bed, sore but very satisfied. Goggle continued to hold her against him. She fell asleep listening to the thumping of his heart. 

(One Month Later)

It was around five in the morning when Vanessa started to feel ill. She had been moaning in her sleep and clutching her stomach. Goggle was doing his best to comfort her; and suggested that she go to the bathroom. It was a good thing he had suggested it. As soon as she reached the bathroom, she was kneeling over the toilet vomiting. Goggle rubbed her back and assured her that she would feel better soon. Goggle was worried. Vanessa wasn’t usually so pale. at around six, the heaving finally stopped. Vanessa washed out her mouth; then was helped back into bed by Goggle.

“What has come over me? I feel so unwell.” Said Vanessa.

Goggle held her close to him. He watched as Vanessa started to fall back to sleep. 

“I dunno honey. Perhaps y’all are sick with a bug or something.” Goggle replied. 

“We’ll go see Mama. Maybe she’ll know what’s wrong.”

Vanessa nodded. They were soon at Papa Jupiter’s house. Jupiter wrapped his arms around Vanessa. 

“Welcome. It’s been a few days since y’all was down here.” Jupiter said. 

“Is everything alright Vanessa? Ya don’t look so good.” 

“I’m not feeling well Papa.” Vanessa replied. 

“Not feeling well? That ain’t good. Ya best come inside ’n’ talk with Big Mama.” Jupiter then said.

Vanessa nodded and entered the house and went to see Big Mama. Jupiter turned to see his son looked worried about his wife. 

“When did she first start feeling sick?” He asked.

“This morning Papa. She looked paler than a sun bleached bone.” Goggle replied.  
“When was the last time y’all had sex?” 

“A month ago.”

Papa Jupiter nodded. Goggle’s eyes widened.

“Papa Jupe, d’ya think Vanessa might be pregnant?” He asked.

Papa Jupiter shrugged. 

“I dunno. It’s possible. One month ago y’all were intimate; ’n’ now she’s sick. That’s definitely a telling sign.” Replied Jupiter. 

Goggle nodded in understanding. Meanwhile inside the house, Big Mama was talking with Vanessa. 

“So one month ago Goggle ’n’ you get intimate. Then this morning, y’all get sick as a dog. Have you bled at all this month?” Said Big Mama.

Vanessa thought, then shook her head. 

“No Mama. I have not had my cycle yet; and the month is almost over.” She responded.

Big Mama nodded in understanding. The matriarch of the test village, then sat beside Vanessa. 

“Vanessa, I don’t wanna blindly assume things. However, I think that you might be expecting.” 

“Expecting what Mama?” 

Big Mama smiled; and took Vanessa’s hand. 

“I think you might be expecting a baby sweetie.” 

Vanessa’s eyes widened. Big Mama remained cheerful.

“I do think that is what’s going on with you. You have all the symptoms. However, we should be sure. I’ll have Jeb come by your place with one of them pink boxes. They can tell y’all if you’re with child.” Big Mama then said.

Vanessa nodded. Within minutes, Jeb had arrived at Goggle and Vanessa’s home atop the hills. He handed Vanessa a tiny pink box. 

“Just follow the instructions Missus Bean.” Jeb said.

“Thank you Jeb.” Vanessa replied. 

Vanessa went into the bathroom, and took the test. 

“How soon will we get the result?” Asked Goggle.

“The results should show within the next few minutes.” Vanessa replied.

The moment soon arrived. Vanessa went back into the bathroom. When she came out; she had a look of shock on her face. Goggle stood up and went over to her.  
“Vanessa? Are ya alright? What was the result?” 

Vanessa placed the test in his hand. She was trembling. She mumbled something. However, it was so soft spoken; that Goggle didn’t understand her. 

“Can ya speak a little louder sugar? I didn’t catch a word ya said.” Goggle then said.

“I’m pregnant. It’s positive. I’m having a baby.” She responded.

Goggle glanced down at the pregnancy test in his hand. His eyes bulged; as a smile tugged at his face. He saw the tiny little plus mark on the small screen. Goggle then pulled out his walkie talkie; and spoke into it.

“Papa Jupe? Ya copy Papa Jupe?” He asked.

“Papa Jupe is busy Goggle. What’s up?” Mars replied.

“I’m pregnant. I mean, Vanessa’s pregnant.” 

“You’re lying.” 

“No Mars. I ain’t lying. I have the test in my hand right now. It’s positive. Holy shit, I’m gonna be a papa!” 

Mars chuckled. 

“That is wonderful. Good job little brother.” Mars then said.

Goggle then put down his walkie talkie. He then started laughing hysterically; as he danced with his wife. 

“I’m gonna be a papa! I’m gonna be a papa!” Goggle said.

Vanessa laughed. Goggle then scooped her up into his arms; and spun her around. Never in his life had he ever been so happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now on our way towards reaching the climax of the story. I'm going to take this time real quick for thanking everyone for the wonderful reception. I never thought my first Hills Have Eyes story would make the number of hits and kudos it has currently received. So thank you; but don't worry, this story isn't over yet.

(The Hills)

Mars and Goggle were patrolling their family’s territory. As the two walked; they joked to help pass the time. 

“Honestly Goggle, I dunno why a hot little lady like Vanessa; hitched her wagon to ya. I mean look at ya. Ya ain’t exactly winning any contests for good looks.” Mars said.

Goggle chuckled. He playfully punched Mars. Mars grabbed Goggle, and tossed him to the ground. The two then began to play fight with each other. Mars then held Goggle down; and exposed his stomach.   
“Mars!? Mars, don’t ya dare!” Goggle shouted. 

“I haven’t given ya a pink belly in years. Take it like a man.” Mars replied. 

Goggle yelped; as Mars gave him the most intense pink belly he could deliver. Clutching his stomach, Goggle began to stand back up. However, Mars then held Goggle in a headlock; and gave him a wet willy. He laughed hysterically; as Goggle quickly got to his feet and chased after him.

“Ya son of a bitch! I’m gonna tan your skin raw!” Goggle hollered. 

“Ya gotta catch me first Goggle!” Mars taunted.

Mars took off; and Goggle was close behind. The two laughed; as they continued their playful fighting. Suddenly, the brothers could hear gunfire go off. Mars immediately tackled his brother to the ground; so to protect him. 

“That don’t sound like any of our guns.” Goggle whispered.

“Yeah. I’m gonna check it out.” Mars responded.

“No Mars. I’m the lookout. I will check.” 

Mars then nodded. Goggle then got up; and quietly followed the sounds of the gunfire. Mars was close behind. However, everything soon went quiet. Goggle froze; as he tried to figure out which direction the gunfire was coming from. Mars and Goggle soon heard voices of outsiders coming their way. Judging by the way they spoke, the outsiders were soldiers. Goggle looked worriedly at his older brother. 

“Hide!” Mars said. 

Goggle and Mars hid behind a huge rock. Goggle silenced his breathing; as the soldiers passed them by.

“What d’ya think they were shooting at?” Asked Goggle. 

“I dunno; but I don’t think it was a coyote.” Mars replied. 

“I’ll take a peek, ’n’ see if the coast is clear.”

“Be careful Goggle.” 

Goggle nodded in understanding. He slowly left his hiding place. The wind then picked up a bit; and Goggle caught a whiff of a coppery scent. 

“I smell blood.” Said Goggle. 

Before Mars could respond; Goggle took off following the scent. Mars followed his little brother’s lead. Goggle froze, as he came upon the source of the scent. Mars began turning pale at the sight. There before them was Stabber; lying dead in a pool of blood. The crimson fluid leaked from the bullet holes that riddled his body. Goggle knelt down; and gently touched his cousin’s head. It was impossible. Stabber couldn’t be dead. 

“Goggle, there’s nothing we can do. He’s gone.” Mars said.

“We have to bring his body back to Hades.” Goggle replied.

“Goggle, they might come back.” 

“If they do. I’ll be ready for ‘em. They killed Pluto; ’n’ they killed Reaper. Now they took Stabber. The next soldier that I see dies.”

Mars nodded. He then began to lift Stabber’s body. Goggle helped. Together, the two brothers carried their cousin back to Papa Hades’ lair. 

(Hades’ Lair/The Mines)

In the days following Stabber’s death; Papa Hades started to become more paranoid. His mood did not improve when Jupiter came by with Goggle, and Vanessa to pay their respects. Hades glared at Vanessa the whole time they were there. Finally, Hades let loose a roar of anger; as he stormed up to her.

“This is all your fault! My boy is dead because of ya!” Hades shouted.

“Now hold on Hades. Vanessa ain’t got nothing to do with any of this.” Jupiter replied.

“Like hell she don’t! This bitch comes on our land; ’n’ now all the army is after us! I think she found a way to get in touch with her Ma ’n’ Pa on the outside. I think she had ‘em send out a rescue. Ain’t that right ya dirty little whore!?” 

“Don’t ya dare speak to my wife like that again! She didn’t say nothing like that! I read the letter myself! She told her kin to not worry for her!” Goggle responded.

Hades went to punch his nephew. However, Goggle blocked him; and hit him hard in the face. Papa Hades stumbled backwards. Jupiter then helped his brother up.

“I was trying to clue ya in Hades. Y’know Goggle is very protective of her.” Said Jupiter.

“Yeah. No shit.” Hades replied. 

Jupiter chuckled. He then sat back down. 

“Anyway, I think it would be best if Vanessa left the hills. It’s not safe for her. Especially in her condition.” Papa Jupiter then said. 

“No way. I won’t leave Goggle. I can’t leave him.” Vanessa replied. 

“Why?” Asked Hades.

“Because I am a Sawney Bean now. I want to show my support to my new family. Not just by having Goggle’s baby; but by standing with you guys when trouble comes.” Vanessa responded. 

Jupiter and Hades smiled. Vanessa had certainly come a long way since her arrival. She went from resenting them to sympathizing with them. 

“Very well then. Ya can remain at Goggle’s side. However, ya have to do whatever he says. If he says run; then run. D’ya understand?” Said Papa Jupiter.  
Vanessa nodded. 

“I do Papa.” 

“Good.” 

Jupiter then left the mines for the village. Goggle and Vanessa followed close behind.

(Goggle’s House) 

Vanessa tried to sleep. However, the constant nausea from the pregnancy made it hard. She was also afraid for Goggle. That crazy general was still out there. He had Goggle’s uncle and cousin killed in cold blood. She was worried that Goggle would be next. Little did she know, Goggle was feeling just as restless. He was worried about Vanessa, and his future baby’s well-being. He sighed; as he felt his wife rub his back.

“Can’t sleep?” Asked Vanessa.

“No.” Replied Goggle.

Goggle sighed. 

“Vanessa, y’know I love ya, right? Y’know I’d do anything to keep ya safe?” 

“Yeah. I do.”

“Would ya be willing to stay with a friend of the family?” 

“How far would they be?” 

“I was thinking either Father McAdam; or Jeb. I’d feel better knowing you were with Father McAdam though.” 

“The priest who married us?” 

“Yep. He used to serve at both his current church, ’n’ our old town’s church.” Goggle explained.

“Neat.” Vanessa replied.

Goggle nodded. Vanessa snuggled up to him. Goggle smiled and placed his hand over her stomach. There was no bump; but Goggle could feel where the baby was starting to form inside her. He smiled; as he imagined what the baby would look like when it came out. Would it be a mutant like him; or normal like its mother? Would it be a boy or girl? 

“How long does it take?” He asked.

“For what?” Replied Vanessa.

“For the baby to arrive.” 

“Nine months. Sometimes a baby comes a little earlier. Sometimes a baby comes a little later. However, it’s usually around; or during the ninth month.” 

“I see. How many months has it been so far?” 

“Goggle, we haven’t even completed the first month yet.” 

“Oh.” 

The two laughed. Goggle then kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Vanessa smiled; as she felt Goggle pepper her neck with kisses. 

“What shall we name our baby?” She then asked.

“Well for one thing, we ain’t naming it Goggle Junior. I just wanna make myself clear on that.” Goggle replied. 

“Seriously, how did Jupiter ever come up with a name like that?” 

Goggle shrugged.

“As I said when we first met sugar; I dunno. I really should ask him one day.” 

There was a moment of silence. Vanessa then glanced over at Goggle. 

“If you could change your name; what would it be?” She asked.

“I like the name Ezra. I also like the name Michael.” Goggle replied.

“A victim I once talked to said that I looked like a Wesley.” 

Vanessa cringed.

“No. You definitely are not a Wesley looking kind of man.” Vanessa responded.

“What about Levi? Levi is a nice name.” 

Goggle quirked an eye brow. 

“Do I really look like that much of a hillbilly to ya?” He then asked.

“No. I just think it would have been a fitting name for you.” She responded.

Now it was Goggle’s turn to cringe. 

“I wouldn’t name myself; or any child of ours Levi.” He then said.

Vanessa chuckled. Goggle grinned at his wife.

“What about Edward?” Asked Vanessa.

“Nah.” They both said. 

“How ‘bout Gabriel? I always had a soft spot for that name.” Goggle then said.

“You know, that would be a nice name. For you; and/or the baby.” Vanessa responded. 

Goggle nodded; as he felt sleep return to him. Vanessa decided to stay up and watch Goggle sleep for a bit. Vanessa soon fell asleep herself. The very next day, arrangements were made with Father McAdam to host Vanessa in his house. Being a friend to Karen’s family; he understood why he was asked to help. 

“Don’t worry Goggle. The lass will be safe with me. Just bring ‘er by when ye can.” He said. 

“Thank ya Father.” Goggle replied.

Father McAdam then stood up and left Goggle’s house. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Goggle lovingly. 

“I don’t want to leave you.” She said.

“I know. However, ya need to keep yourself; ’n’ our baby safe.” He replied. 

“I promise I will write to you.” 

Goggle nodded. He knew that Vanessa wasn’t leaving the hills entirely. She was just gonna be a few miles up the road. However, he would miss having her always beside him. They only had a few days left to be together. They decided to make the most of it. 

(Six Days Later)

Goggle was walking Vanessa to Father McAdam’s house. They did not see that Captain Henry was watching them. Henry put down his binoculars, and spoke into his walkie talkie.

“General Ryan, it’s Captain Henry . Do you copy sir?” He said.

“This is General Ryan. Yes Henry, I copy. Do you see anyone?” Ryan responded.

“I see that mutant we fought with. I think his name was Goggle; if memory serves me correctly.” 

“Excellent. Give the signal.” 

“Roger that sir.” 

Captain Henry gave the signal. Within seconds, Goggle and Vanessa were soon surrounded by soldiers. They were trapped. 

“We’ve been ambushed! Vanessa, run for it!” Goggle said.

Vanessa clung to Goggle in fear. 

“I can’t leave you!” She replied.

“Just run! Don’t worry about me! Now go! Go!”

Vanessa nodded. She began to run back towards the village. However, when she looked back; she saw Goggle was being overpowered by the soldiers. Vanessa began to run back towards Goggle.

“Leave him alone!” She yelled.

She tried pulling a soldier off of Goggle. However, the soldier simply threw her aside. Vanessa’s felt very dizzy and her vision was blurring. She had hit her head when she fell. Goggle had seen what the soldier had done; and it made him snap. His gentle, warm blue eyes became hardened and cold with rage. He could smell her sweet blood leaking from a cut caused by the fall. Goggle growled like a mad dog; and he went after the soldier responsible. The soldier had no time to react to the assault. Goggle then grabbed the soldier by the throat. 

“You’ll die for that ya bastard!” Goggle shouted.

Moving fast, Goggle drew his knife; and ran it through the soldier’s stomach. The soldier could only cry out in agony; as Goggle gutted him. The soldier then fell lifeless at Goggle’s feet. Goggle felt something consume him. It was the need to kill the interloping soldiers. Slowly, Vanessa raised her head a bit to see that her husband was covered in blood. She gasped; as he looked utterly unhinged. It seemed like Jupiter’s corruption had finally caught up with her husband. Goggle, in his madness, flashed a cruel and sadistic smile. He was ready to slice every uniformed outsider to pieces; and serve them to his kin on a hot platter. When another soldier tried to approach him; Goggle whipped out his pistol. A bullet was sent into the throat of the other soldier. Clutching his throat, the soldier collapsed and bled out. Vanessa tried to stand up; but fell back down. She had to get to Goggle. She had to calm him down. This murderous beast wasn’t him. It wasn’t the man she loved. Wasting no more time, she began to crawl towards Goggle. 

“G-Goggle. I’m fine. You can stop now.” She said softly. 

“Please Goggle. They might kill you if you don’t stop.” She continued.

Goggle could hear her voice cut through the roaring of the beast inside him. 

“Goggle, I beg you. Come back to me.”

*Kill them! Kill them all!*

“Please snap out of it Goggle.”

*Make them pay! Make ‘em all pay! *

“Goggle, this isn’t like you.”

*Make them suffer!* 

“Please listen to me.”

*No Goggle! Listen to me!*

Goggle froze in that moment and clutched his head; as if he was having a migraine. The beast inside him, consuming him; was fighting to have complete control over him. Goggle could smell the dead soldiers’ blood. It almost caused him to gag. He wanted to cry out for help; but couldn’t. Captain Henry took advantage of the moment; and seized Goggle. 

“No!” Vanessa cried out. 

Following Henry’s cue, the remaining soldiers all did their part in apprehending Goggle. Missy plunged a syringe full of thorazine into Goggle’s neck. Goggle - after some struggle - went limp. Vanessa watched helplessly; as Goggle was taken away by the soldiers.

“No. Oh no.” She said weakly. 

“Captain, what about the lady?” Asked one soldier.

“Bring her with us. General Ryan will want to speak with her.” Captain Henry replied.

The soldier nodded. He then went to help Vanessa up. Missy saw that Vanessa was hurt; and ran over to help. Vanessa was escorted into the jeep the soldiers came in. Little did anyone know, that Jeb had seen the whole thing.

“Oh God. Oh God. Oh sweet Jesus.” Jeb muttered.

Panic filled the old man; as he jumped into his truck. He then sped off towards the test village. He had to tell Papa Jupiter what had happened.


	16. Chapter 16

(US Army Base)

Goggle groaned; as his senses came back to him. His head was pounding. What had those bastards done to him? Goggle then gasped; as he realized that he couldn’t see anything. Suddenly, he heard someone moving towards him. 

“Hey! Who’s there!? Who are ya!?” Goggle asked. 

“Goggle. Goggle it’s me.” Vanessa responded.

“Vanessa!? Oh God! They got ya too!?” 

Vanessa lightly stroked the side of Goggle’s face. Goggle enjoyed feeling her gentle touch. 

“Vanessa, I can’t see ya. Did they blind me?” He then asked.

“No. They blindfolded you.” Vanessa responded. 

Goggle nodded. He tried to put his arms around her; but his hands were cuffed behind his back. Vanessa cuddled up against him. Goggle nuzzled into her. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve fought harder to protect ya.” Said Goggle.

Vanessa kissed him lovingly. 

“It’s alright Goggle. I want to be with you; no matter what.” She replied.

“No. Ya don’t understand angel. General Ryan he wants me dead. If he learns y’all are with me…”

Goggle couldn’t finish the thought. It was too terrible to think that anyone would want Vanessa dead. Vanessa removed the blindfold from Goggle. Goggle smiled; as he saw her. Suddenly, they heard voices. Goggle quickly kissed Vanessa on the cheek.

“Get back!” Goggle hissed.

Vanessa nodded in understanding. She then moved away from Goggle. General Ryan and Captain Henry then entered the room they were being held in. General Ryan looked at Vanessa; then he glanced over at Goggle. 

“Captain Henry, see to it that the woman is treated well. I’m placing her in your care.” Said Ryan. 

Captain Henry nodded. He helped Vanessa stand up. She was still a bit dizzy from her fall. 

“I’m taking you to see Private Martinez. After that, I’d like to ask you some questions; if that is alright with you ma’am.” Said Henry.

“Yes.” Vanessa replied.

Captain Henry lead Vanessa out of the room. General Ryan then turned his full attention to Goggle. Goggle felt his stomach churn. He was completely at the general’s mercy. 

(Medical Room)

Vanessa sat on the examination table. A female soldier, wearing a doctor’s coat entered the room. 

“Hello ma’am. I am Doctor Marisol Martinez. I will be examining you today.” Said the soldier. 

“I’m Vanessa.” Vanessa replied.

Doctor Martinez nodded.

“Nice to meet you Vanessa. When was your last physical exam?” 

“Last year.”

“Good. We’re right on time then.” 

Vanessa allowed Dr. Martinez to examine her. Marisol then noticed the cut on Vanessa’s head. There some bruising around it too. 

“Vanessa, how did you get this cut?” She asked.

“I had an accident. I took a hard fall.” Vanessa responded.

“I see. are you feeling dizzy or nausea?” 

“A little dizzy and sore; but otherwise fine.” 

Dr. Martinez nodded in understanding. She then cleaned and bandaged the cut. 

“I just want to run a urine sample test. You’ll get the results in a little bit. Here’s a cup; and the bathroom is to your right.” Dr. Martinez then said. 

Vanessa took the empty cup and entered the bathroom. When she was done; she handed Marisol back the cup. 

“Thank you Doctor Martinez.” Vanessa said.

“Oh, call me Missy. Everyone around here does.” Missy replied. 

Vanessa nodded. She then met Captain Henry outside the infirmary room. 

“Everything went well I take it?” Asked Henry.

“Yes.” Vanessa replied.

Captain Henry nodded. He then lead Vanessa to his office. 

(General Ryan’s Office)

General Ryan had two soldiers bring Goggle into his office. 

“Thank you Crank, Delmar.” Said General Ryan.

“You are dismissed.” 

With a quick salute, Crank and Delmar left the office. Goggle sat across from Ryan. Ryan then poured himself a drink. 

“Would you like some whiskey Goggle? That’s your name; isn’t it?” Asked General Ryan.

Goggle nodded.

“Yessir.” He replied.

“I’d like some whiskey please.” 

General Ryan poured Goggle a glass. 

“Thank ya.” Said Goggle.

“I’d like to get to know you Goggle. Maybe I got you hill people figured all wrong. Maybe I’ve judged you and the family too harshly. However, I think you, and your family are still hunting innocent tourists; after all these years.” Replied General Ryan. 

Goggle finished drinking his whiskey. He glared at Ryan. He knew what kind of game the general was playing. 

“Who is that young lady with you?” Ryan then asked.

“Why do you wanna know?” Replied Goggle.

General Ryan sneered; and pulled out a local newspaper. The headline read: “New York City Youths Disappear In New Mexican Desert. Authorities Are Baffled And Desperate For Answers.” Goggle just stared at the general. 

“So what? People get lost in the desert all the time. It doesn’t mean anything. Besides, ya ain’t got proof me ’n’ my kin were involved.” Goggle then said. 

General Ryan then opened the news paper to the story about the missing youths. He then pointed to the photos of them. 

“Their names were Carly, Joshua; and Vanessa. They were are all from affluent families in New York. That young lady you are holding hostage looks a lot like Vanessa.” Ryan responded. 

“I also caught video of you and that young lady in the hills. So tell me Goggle. Who is that young lady?” 

“Vanessa.” 

“So she really is one of those missing kids. Jesus fucking Christ, I feel like I’m living in a horror movie.” 

There was a brief moment of silence. General Ryan then glared at Goggle. Goggle began to feel uneasy. Whatever the general had planned for him was not good. 

(Captain Henry’s Office)

“What’s your name?” Asked Captain Henry.

“I’m Vanessa.” Vanessa replied. 

“Holy shit! You’re one of the missing youths! Vanessa D’Angelo; right!?” 

Vanessa nodded. Henry then dialed General Ryan’s office number. 

“Hello General. This is Captain Henry Craven. Yes, it’s her; Vanessa D’Angelo. I don’t sir. Yes sir. Goodbye.” He then said.

Captain Henry hung up his office phone. He then turned to Vanessa. 

“You poor girl. You must be terrified. God only knows what that fucking monster has done to you.” 

Vanessa finally found her voice. She looked at Captain Henry. Her green eyes held his oddly colored ones in her gaze.

“Goggle saved me. The other two missing youths were my friends. They didn’t survive.” She explained. 

Captain Henry was about to question her further; when Missy entered the office. She immediately turned her attention to Vanessa.

“I just got the result of your urine test. Vanessa, do you know you are pregnant?” Asked Missy.

“Yes. I do.” She replied.

“Captain Henry. I must call on a colleague of mine to examine her.” 

“Very well. Meanwhile, I will talk to General Ryan.” Henry responded. 

With a small nod, Missy escorted Vanessa out of Henry’s office. 

(General Ryan’s Office)

Goggle was growing impatient with General Ryan. This passive aggressive game of him playing the ‘good host’ was growing old really fast. 

“I’d like to know where Vanessa is. What have ya done with her?” Goggle said.

“She is safe.” Replied Ryan. 

Before Goggle could respond; Captain Henry entered the room. He gave a quick salute, and approached General Ryan. 

“Sir, I was speaking to Vanessa just now. The other two youths are dead. Also Private Missy alerted me that Vanessa is pregnant. Vanessa is now with Missy to have further examination done.” Henry explained. 

“I see.” Replied Ryan.

He then looked at Goggle menacingly. 

“I want you to take the prisoner; and follow me.” He then said. 

“Yes sir.” Henry responded. 

Goggle was still feeling the affects of the sedative. He didn’t offer any resistance; as Captain Henry helped him to his feet. They followed General Ryan down various hallways. They soon reached a much older part of the base. It looked like it hadn’t been used since the Nuclear Age. General Ryan then lead them to a large, dimly lit room. It may have been a storage bunker or something at one time. Inside the room was an operating table. Next to the table; was a host of tools and supplies. There was a knife, a blow torch, a small sledge hammer, needles, buckets of water, a piece of cloth, a cattle prod; and metal night sticks. To his horror, Goggle realized that he was in a makeshift torture chamber. 

(Hades’ Lair/The Mines)

“That Bastard General Slaughter has taken my boy!” Papa Jupiter ranted.

“He also took Vanessa too! I’m gonna kill him with my own hands!” 

Hades quirked an eyebrow. Usually it was him threatening the violence, and ranting with rage. 

“Are ya sure it was Ryan? Maybe it was Mother Persephone; or Papa Erebus? Ya know they’re always itching to start trouble.” Hades replied.

Jupiter shook his head. 

“Nah. We made peace with Mother Persephone ’n’ her kin over a decade ago. Papa Erebus is also upholding our peace agreement with him; as well.” 

Papa Hades nodded in understanding. 

“I know how ya feel Jupiter. I will do what I can to help bring ‘em back.” Said Papa Hades.

Jupiter embraced his eldest brother. It was rare either of them showed affection. However, not even men like them; can keep their feelings buried for long. 

“Thank ya my brother.” Jupiter said.

Papa Hades patted Jupiter on the back. 

“Well, enough of this nonsense. Let’s start talking ‘bout how we’re gonna rescue your boy ’n’ his wife.” Hades responded.

Papa Jupiter nodded. Hades and Jupiter then sat at a table. A rescue plan was starting to take form.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning in place for the word rape.

(US Army Base)

Goggle was shoved to the floor by Captain Henry. The door then opened. Vanessa was brought into the torture chamber by a military police officer. Vanessa wanted to be near Goggle; but the MP stopped her. 

“Please, let me be near him.” Vanessa said.

“That poor girl. That fucking mutant bastard brainwashed her.” Captain Henry chimed in.

“Don’t worry Miss D’Angelo. This bastard is going to pay for what he did to you, and your friends.” General Ryan then said. 

They then turned their attention to Goggle. Captain Henry then grabbed Goggle by the throat; and hauled him to his feet. Meanwhile, General Ryan grabbed the night sticks.

“I bet you really enjoyed forcing yourself inside her. You sick fuck.” He growled. 

Goggle said nothing. Ryan then handed Henry a night stick. 

“What happened to the other youths Goggle?” Asked General Ryan.

Goggle refused to answer. Suddenly, General Ryan’s nightstick connected to his stomach. Goggle crumpled to the floor in pain. Henry struck him across the back. They struck him over and over again. Goggle refused to make any sound. The sadistic general then threw his night stick aside. He then removed the handcuffs; and dragged Goggle over to the operating table. Captain Henry then threw his nightstick aside. He went over to help his commanding officer. Together, they strapped Goggle down to the operating table. Goggle looks over at Vanessa. Their eyes met; and Vanessa began to tear up. She couldn’t bare the thought of them torturing him. Goggle struggled against the restraints. Vanessa began to feel light headed. A cloth was then placed over Goggle’s face. They can took one of the buckets of water and began to waterboard him. Goggle struggled more intensely against his restraints; as he was afraid that he would asphyxiate. His breathing became harder and harder. General Ryan had Henry pause the torture. He then uncovered Goggle’s face.

“Now will you tell us about Vanessa’s friends?” Asked Ryan. 

Goggle shook his head. 

“What about any of your family’s other victims?” 

“No.” Replied Goggle. 

General Ryan put the cloth back over Goggle’s face. Captain Henry resumed the simulated drowning. Goggle began to panic; as he struggled to breathe properly. After some minutes, Goggle fell unconscious. Vanessa began to cry softly. General Ryan removed the cloth; and checked Goggle’s pulse. 

“He’s alive; just passed out. Bring him around.” Said Ryan. 

Captain Henry nodded; and sat Goggle upright. Goggle immediately began to cough and sputter. He eventually spat up the water. Vanessa continued to silently cry. After Goggle caught his breath; Captain Henry got the cattle prod. He handed it to General Ryan; as he took hold of Goggle. General Ryan then pointed over to Vanessa. 

“That woman is pregnant. Are you the freak that fathered the baby?” General Ryan asked. 

“I won’t tell ya.” Goggle replied. 

Goggle glared at the cruel general in defiance; as Henry tore off his shirt. He then bit back the yelp of pain; as a painful shock was administered. 

“This can all be over. All you have to do is talk.” Henry said.

“Never.” Responded Goggle.

Another shock was given. Over and over again; the wicked Ryan shocked Goggle with the cattle prod. The general grinned; as Goggle fought back the urge to cry out. Eventually, the evil general and his captain grew exhausted. 

“We will try again later.” Ryan said. 

“Let’s go Captain. We have other duties to perform.” 

Captain Henry nodded; and threw Goggle aside. He then left with the general. The MP followed them out of the room. Goggle laid on the floor in pain. Vanessa cross the floor over to where he was. She saw the bruises and the small burn marks. Tears filled her eyes; as she lightly touched the side of Goggle’s face. Goggle smiled up at her. 

“Did they hurt ya sugar?” He asked. 

“No. Oh Goggle, why didn’t you say anything?” Vanessa replied. 

“If I talk; they’ll hurt ya. They might even kill ya. I won’t do it. I won’t talk.”

Vanessa could no longer keep in her emotions. She began to weep; as she thought of the pain he was willing to endure for her. Goggle lifted his hand, and brushed away her tears.

“Don’t cry darling. I can take it. I won’t let that ass of a general break me so easily.” Goggle the said. 

“But Goggle…” Vanessa said. 

Goggle then sat up; and pulled her close to him. He then kissed her passionately.

“It takes more than a few slugs, zaps; ’n’ getting a little wet to break a Sawney Bean.” 

Vanessa nodded in understanding. She then snuggled against Goggle. She knew he was tougher than he looked; but she was still very afraid for him. 

(The Next Day)

Vanessa and Goggle were lead by Crank and Delmar to the old mess hall. There, they were served breakfast. Vanessa was given steak, eggs, potatoes, toast; and juice. Goggle was served something that was brownish-grey in color; and looked like slop for pigs with water. After being allowed to freshen up; they were lead back to the torture chamber. Goggle was once again beaten, zapped; waterboarded. When it was obvious that he still refused to talk; General Ryan had Goggle strapped back down to the operating table. This time, General Ryan pulled out the knife and blowtorch. Vanessa paled; as she realized what was happening.

“No! No please! Please don’t do this to him! Please!” She cried. 

Goggle’s heart was pounding in his chest; and his eyes widened in fear. Goggle turned his attention over to Vanessa; who was already in tears. 

*Oh my beautiful angel. Please don’t cry for me. I don’t deserve your tears.* He thought to himself. 

“Just a little information is all I need Goggle. Give it to me; and I will let you go.” Said General Ryan. 

“I ain’t no traitor.” Goggle responded. 

General Ryan sighed. Goggle then squeezed his eyes shut; and brace himself for the coming pain. He choked back a scream, as General Ryan dug the knife into his arm. Vanessa sobbed, as she watched her beloved Goggle endure the torment in silence. Captain Henry and General Ryan took turns cutting Goggle. When they were done cutting, they took the blow torch and cauterized the deeper wounds. Goggle could no longer stay strong; and hold in his cries of pain.

“AAAAAHHHH! Oh God! God! Please stop!” Goggle cried out. 

“Will you talk now?” Asked Captain Henry. 

“Yes! Yes! I’ll talk!” 

“You see Henry? He can be reasonable.” Said General Ryan. 

Ryan then set aside the knife and blow torch. He then took a needle, and filled it with an unknown substance. 

“This should ease the pain; and loosen your lips. You see Goggle? I am not a cruel man.”

Goggle felt the sting from the needle entering his vein. The fluid that was injected sent a sharp, but cold feeling through him. He laid there for a minute. The sharp, cold feeling soon became a relaxing warmth. Goggle was then sat upright. Vanessa was brought over. She was still upset by seeing the damage that was done to Goggle. Vanessa then placed a tender kiss on his cheek. She didn’t care who saw her. 

“General, did you see that?” Asked Captain Henry.

General Ryan nodded.

“I did; but I still think she has been brainwashed.” He replied.

The wicked general then turned his attention to Goggle. 

“Tell us Goggle. What happened to Miss D’Angelo’s friends?” He then said.

“They’re dead. My kin got ‘em.” Goggle replied.

“Who is the father of Vanessa’s baby?” Asked Henry.

There was a moment of silence. Goggle’s mind took him back to the first time he had been intimate with Vanessa. How she had softly cried out his name; as he pushed his rock solid manhood into her. His mind then took him through each of the other times they had made love. Her lovely figure always enveloped by his impressive build. His mind then returned to the current time. 

“I am.” He responded. 

Captain Henry exchanged a glance with his commanding officer. This mutant confessed to being the father. By the sound of it, this freak sounded glad; maybe even proud. 

“You fucking monster! I bet you forced yourself on her!” General Ryan shouted.

“No! No, it wasn’t like that!” Vanessa responded. 

The unhinged general refused to listen further. In his mind, the hill people could never; and should never mix with outsiders. That was why he had petitioned the president to deny all claims of what happened in Sector 16. That was why he denied the very existence of Sector 16 whenever he was interviewed by the press. It was to preserve the purity of the normal people. To General Ryan, the hill people of Sector 16 were sub-human. 

“You fucking rapist!” Ryan yelled. 

Captain Henry gave Goggle a different shot to flush out the other drug. Goggle was then roughly pushed back down on to the operating table. Captain Henry then got the small sledgehammer. Goggle felt the sledgehammer brush against his ankles, his knees; and his forearms. 

“No! No God! Please don’t do this! Please God!” Goggle begged.

The sledgehammer made contact with Goggle’s right side. Goggle cried out; as he heard his ribs break. Sharp, intense, electrical pain coursed through the injured side. However, the torture was far from over. 

(Papa Jupiter’s House) 

Papa Jupiter paced around the dinning room of his house. There had to be some way to get Goggle and Vanessa back without putting their lives at risk. Hades watched as his younger brother worried over his son and daughter-in-law. 

“We have to bring my son ’n’ Vanessa back. However, we can’t just go in ’n’ get them. That would put their lives at risk. I can’t allow that; especially with Vanessa. Our family’s future is inside her.” Said Papa Jupiter.

Papa Hades nodded in understanding. To loose more family members to General Ryan’s blood vengeance would be bad; but loosing a future Sawney Bean would be worse. 

“Perhaps we could just attack him with everything we got. I have some stuff left over from the last time our family ’n' him fought.” Hades replied. 

Papa Jupiter nodded.

“Yes. We need to attack with everything we got; but how? What if We strike too close to my boy ’n’ Vanessa? What if Ryan has them killed?” 

“Jupiter. Y’all are over thinking this. We will attack when the time is right. In the meantime, I’ll have my boys work on one of the small tanks I took off of Ol’ General Slaughter.” 

Papa Jupiter smiled. Never in his life had he been more thankful to be on good terms with his brother. 

(US Army Base)

Goggle groaned, as the electrical shocks halted. General Ryan had gotten tired of using his mundane torture methods; and had Captain Henry bring in and old electro shock therapy device. The device had been modified for torture purposes. Goggle had a cloth rag stuffed into his mouth; so to muffle his screams. Captain Henry removed the rag from Goggle’s mouth. 

“I’ve been answering all your questions. Why are ya doing this?” Goggle said.

“Because it’s what a fucking freak like you deserves. You violated that poor girl. You murdered her friends. You’re also a cannibal.” Ryan replied.

Turning up the voltage, General Ryan continued the electric shock torture. Goggle bit down on the cloth rag; and screamed. Every blood vessel felt like it would burst. Every nerve was on fire. Goggle trembled and shook, as spasm after spasm racked his body. When that round was over, Goggle could barely keep his eyes open. When the torture finally stopped, they once again unstrapped Goggle; and carelessly let him fall to the floor. Vanessa moved towards him. She didn’t realized that she was being watched through a hidden camera. Goggle winced, as Vanessa pulled him into her embrace. 

“Vanessa. Promise me, that if ya get a chance; ya will leave this place.” Goggle said. 

Vanessa shook her head. 

“I can’t leave you Goggle. Not now. Not when we have a baby on the way.” She replied.

“Our baby needs ya, more than it needs me. Please take the first chance ya get to leave. Don’t worry about me.” 

Vanessa and Goggle then shared a passionate kiss. Despite his pain, Goggle held her tightly against him. His one hand rested over where the baby was. 

(General Ryan’s Office)

They had been watching the couple for a few minutes.

“Turn it off Henry. I don’t want to see anymore.” Said Ryan.

Captain Henry nodded; and shut off the computer screen. He then turned to General Ryan.

“It is obvious that she is not as brainwashed; as I thought.” He said. 

“Perhaps, if Goggle won’t crack from the torture; she will. She clearly doesn’t like to see him in pain.” 

“Oh Goggle is cracking under the torture Captain. He’s just hard to break. I want him to break down; and confess to all the crimes him and his wretched kin have done. However, I don’t know what it will take.” General Ryan responded.

Captain Henry thought for a moment. His face then lit up; as a plan started to form in his head.

“Perhaps the way to break Goggle down is using Vanessa.” He then said.

“What do you mean captain?” Asked Ryan.

“Sir, what if we made Goggle think that she; and his unborn baby are dead?” Replied Henry.

General Ryan quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m listening.”

“I think Goggle; despite his cracking is trying to remain strong for her. If we remove Vanessa from his life; it will utterly break his spirit. Even if we only remove her for a little while.” Henry explained.

General Ryan nodded in understanding. He knew exactly what Henry had in mind; and was not opposed to the idea.

“I think that is a marvelous plan Captain Henry.” Ryan then said.

Henry flashed his commanding officer a charming, boyish smile.  
“Thank you sir.” He responded.

The men then began to discuss how they would make it look like Vanessa had died.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on the short side. I had a ton of fun writing this story. Everything ends next chapter. Stay tuned for the grand finale. Reviews are love!

(US Army Base)

Goggle could hear the laughter of the wretched General Ryan and Captain Henry. He was currently tied to an upright structure that one would mount a scarecrow on. Goggle glanced over at Vanessa. His vision had begun to blur frequently. It was now starting to hurt to breathe. Goggle was still fighting to remain strong. However, the pain of the relentless torture was proving to be too much for him to bare. Growing up under Papa Jupiter’s thumb had made Goggle resilient against many things; but he still had his limits. Goggle watched; as General Ryan and Captain Henry prepared for the next round of torture. Vanessa looked over her shoulder. The general and his captain were still busy. Vanessa approached Goggle quietly and slowly. Goggle smiled as he lifted his gaze.

“Ya shouldn’t be so affectionate with me sugar.” Said Goggle.

“They might figure out that I never brainwashed ya.” 

Vanessa shook her head.

“I don’t care. I love you. I want you to be here when our baby arrives.” She replied.

Goggle sighed. His gaze dropped slightly. 

“I don’t think they’ll let me get outta here alive sugar.” 

Vanessa’s eyes became misty. She gently wrapped her arms around Goggle. 

“Then, I won’t leave you to die.” Said Vanessa.

“Don’t say that!” Goggle hissed. 

Goggle mentally kicked himself for snapping at her.

“I’m sorry. I just am scared about what they’ll do; if they realize how much ya love me.” 

Vanessa nodded in understanding. Just as she was about to embrace him again; Captain Henry ran forward. He grabbed Vanessa and held her tight against him. Vanessa screamed, and tried to wiggle out of his grip. The captain proved to be be too strong; and tightened his grip. Vanessa cried out from how uncomfortable she was. Goggle struggled against his restraints.

“Let her go ya fucking son of a whore! She ain’t got nothing to do with this! Your feud is with me!” Goggle shouted. 

Henry didn’t even listen to Goggle; as he readied the needle. Goggle’s eyes widened in fear. He wouldn’t dare inject Vanessa with a random drug. 

“No! Please don’t do it! I’ll tell ya anything ya want me to say!” 

Vanessa whimpered, as the needle was plunged into her. Her vision was blurring. Vanessa then went limp in Henry’s arms. Henry laid her down, and checked her pulse. 

“General Ryan, clock Vanessa’s death at 1:45 pm.” Henry said. 

Goggle felt his insides turn to stone. His heart shattered. This wasn’t happening. Vanessa couldn’t be dead! She was carrying his baby! General Ryan had Crank and Delmar remove Vanessa from the room. Goggle’s whole body shook; as he sobbed. General Ryan and Captain Henry glanced at each other and smirked. Goggle had broken down; just like they hoped he would.

(The Next day)

Goggle’s grief over Vanessa’s death turned into a frenzied rage. He lashed out at anyone who tried to approach him. He even took a bite out of a few MP officers. He confessed to all of his family’s crimes. Henry shuddered; as Goggle revealed how each of the victim’s were brutally slaughtered. Despite his confession, the torture continued. However, Goggle did nothing to stop them. He welcomed the torture. Each session brought him closer to death; and dying meant that he’d be with Vanessa again. Goggle felt that life without Vanessa was worthless. However, as the general paused in between his sessions; Goggle laughed like a goon. 

“What is so funny freak?” Asked Ryan.

“I am just thinking about how I will end your pathetic existence. If I’m going to die, then I’ll be sure to take ya; ’n’ that fuck boy ya call a captain with me. That way, I can tell Vanessa that she - along with our baby - were avenged.” Goggle replied.

“That is a strong statement for a dying monster to make.” Henry then said.

“Monster? Ya call me a monster? Nah. My kin ’n’ I kill people; but even we won’t hurt a defenseless pregnant woman. We also won’t hurt a small child. Ya did though. Ya killed a defenseless woman carrying a baby inside her in cold blood. I ain’t the monster. Y’all are the monsters.” Goggle responded.

Goggle then fell silent; as the torture resumed. The pain was excruciating; but Goggle didn’t care. He just wanted to die.

(Infirmary Room)

Vanessa woke up in the infirmary room. She could the beeping of her heart monitor. He head was pounding. Her eyes then widened with panic; as she remembered what had happened. 

“Help! Help! I was drugged! Please help!” She cried. 

Missy entered the room. She immediately began to comfort Vanessa.

“Take it easy Vanessa. Everything is fine.” She said.

Vanessa shook her head. 

“No. It’s not. I was drugged.” 

“Take it easy. Yes you did get sedated; but the sedative is harmless. I was more worried that Captain Henry would give you too much.” Missy then said.

“Why did he do it Missy?” Asked Vanessa.

Missy shrugged.

“I don’t know, to be honest. Perhaps it was some sort of plot to get the mutant man that kept you hostage to talk.” She responded.

“His name is Goggle; and yes he kept me hostage. However, it was to keep me protected. He then offered to let me go; but I chose to stay.” Explained Vanessa. 

“Why did you stay? I would have left.” 

“Simple Missy, I love him. I need to be back with him. He needs me.” 

Missy nods in understanding. She then took a needle and flushed out the sedative. 

“Now that the sedative is out of you; I can reunite you with Goggle.” Said Missy.

With the help of Crank and Delmar, Vanessa was placed in a wheel chair. Missy began to wheel her back to the torture chamber where Goggle was being held.

(Torture Chamber)

Goggle’s breathing was hard and labored. He could barely keep his eyes open. He missed Vanessa so much. He was looking forward to being reunited with her; wherever she was. Little did he know, that Vanessa was just outside the room. Slowly, Vanessa entered the torture chamber with Missy, Crank; and Delmar. Her heart broke when she saw Goggle. Putting her hands to her mouth, Vanessa fought back the urge to cry. Goggle was once again tied to the upright frame. Vanessa got out of the chair; and approached him. 

“Goggle. Goggle I’m here.” She said.

Goggle cracked his eyes open. He couldn’t believe she was really here. 

“V-Vanessa? I thought they killed ya. They said ya were dead.” Goggle replied.

“No. It was a trick. I was only sedated.” 

Goggle smiled. He didn’t care about General Ryan and Captain Henry lying to him. He was just glad that Vanessa was safe. Crank and Delmar then untied Goggle; and brought him to the operating table. Vanessa kissed him lovingly. Missy stepped forward.

“Goggle, may I examine you? I don’t like how irregular your breathing is.” She said.

Goggle thought for a moment, then nodded. He laid still as Missy listened to his heart and lungs. She then opened his torn up shirt to see that he had broken ribs. The breaks were severe; and Missy hoped the bones had not pierced his arteries or lungs. Goggle hissed in pain; as Missy lightly ran her hand over his ribs. 

“His ribs are broken. These other wounds look severe too. We need to get him to a hospital. Our communication center is just over the one hill. If we can make it over there, we can call for help.” Missy explained. 

Everyone nodded. Crank and Delmar slowly helped Goggle stand up. Suddenly, they hear gunfire outside the building. Men shout, and alarms go off. Papa Jupiter and Papa Hades have arrived to bring Goggle and Vanessa home. As the three soldiers helped Goggle and Vanessa escape their captivity; they realized that they were going to have to fight their way to safety.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story. Be prepared to cry. Reviews are love!

(Battle of Yuma Flats: Part II)

The feud between the army and the hill people had reached its boiling point. All of hell seemed to unleash; as Papa Jupiter and Papa Hades led the charge against the soldiers. Despite their sophisticated weapons, the soldiers struggled to keep up with the agility and brute strength of the hill people. Missy was leading Goggle and Vanessa’s escape to safety. Crank and Delmar were covering Goggle and Vanessa as they made their way through the chaos. They were soon at the base of the hill. 

“All we have to do is climb this hill.” Said Missy.

The small group began their journey over the hill. Crank and Delmar were leading the way. When they noticed Goggle was struggling to keep up; they supported him while trying to clear the path ahead. About half way up the hill, Goggle collapsed. Crank and Delmar gently guided Goggle to the ground. Goggle began to cough. He noticed blood was on his hand. Missy hurried over to check his heart and lungs. 

“I think one of his lungs collapsed.” Missy then said.

“What are we going to do?” Asked Crank. 

Missy took a minute to think. She couldn’t just leave Goggle here. However, she also feared that Goggle would not make it over the hill to the call center. So Missy formed a new plan.

“Goggle isn’t going to make it over the hill. I will go ahead alone; and call for help. The rest of you stay here.” She replied.

Crank and the others nodded. Missy then left them. Delmar and Crank stood guard over Goggle and Vanessa. Vanessa was doing her best to keep Goggle awake. 

“Goggle, you have to stay awake. Just a little bit longer. Help is coming. I promise.” Said Vanessa.

“I don’t think I can stay awake much longer angel.” Goggle replied. 

“No. No Goggle; you have to try.” 

“Vanessa, I can’t…can’t breathe.” 

“Sssssshhh. Don’t talk. Save your strength.” 

Goggle nodded. He gave another cough. This one was wet and much weaker. He tried to focus on Vanessa. However, the longer they waited for help to come; the harder it was for Goggle to stay awake. 

“Let’s try to get him moving. Maybe the medical team can’t get up the hill.” Crank said.

“I agree. Moving him might also keep him awake.” Delmar chimed in.

Vanessa nodded. She then looked at Goggle. 

“Goggle. Goggle. You have to get up. We have to climb over this hill.” Vanessa then said.

Goggle tried to slowly get up; but was soon on the ground again.

“I can’t…Ya go on Vanessa…Go ’n’ give our baby a normal life.” He said.

“No. I’m not going anywhere without you.” 

“Vanessa…y’know I ain’t gonna make it.” 

Vanessa’s eyes filled with tears. However, before she could respond; a gun went off. Delmar fell dead at Crank’s feet. Looking up, Vanessa realized that General Ryan and Captain Henry had followed them up the hill. Crank tried to fight them off; but Henry knocked him out. Ignoring his pain, Goggle slowly got up. 

“If ya want Vanessa. Y’all are gonna have to get through me. Ya yellow bellied puke eaters.” Goggle said.

“Henry. Get the girl. This one is mine.” Ryan responded.

Captain Henry nodded and began to make his way towards Vanessa. In her panic, Vanessa picked up a rock and threw it at Henry. Henry was struck hard in the head and fell unconscious. Meanwhile, Goggle was fighting General Ryan. For awhile, The men fought with each other. Goggle was currently being beaten by the butt of Ryan’s gun. After some struggle, Goggle was able to turn the tables on the General. General Ryan was then put in a daze by a hard punch in the face by Goggle. Suddenly, the tables were turned once more; as General Ryan began to beat Goggle mercilessly. He was kicking Goggle hard in the ribs. He made sure to hit the ones that were already broken. He then pulled out his wicked knife; and stabbed Goggle multiple times. General Ryan slashed and stabbed at Goggle’s chest, stomach, and back. Goggle was growing weaker and weaker. His vision was blurring; and his breathing was getting more labored. General Ryan then carelessly threw Goggle aside. Pulling out his gun, the evil general took aim at Vanessa. Vanessa had shut her eyes. She placed her hands over where the baby was growing.

*This is it. I’m going to die. My baby is going to die too.* She thought to herself. 

As she braced herself for her painful death; Vanessa heard the sound of the gun’s blast. However, the pain never came. Vanessa was confused, as why she herd the gun go off; but did not feel any pain. She opened her eyes, and saw Goggle was in-between her and General Ryan. 

“No one hurts my wife!” Goggle hissed. 

General Ryan couldn’t react in time; as Goggle attacked him with animalistic ferocity. The last thing he saw, was Goggle tearing out his innards. Goggle then tossed General Ryans lifeless body aside. He turned toward Vanessa. 

“Vanessa, darling. Are ya alright?” He asked. 

“Yes. I am. We both are.” She replied.

Goggle nodded. He then began to walk towards Vanessa. He smiled weakly; as he clutched his left side. Suddenly, he smile faded; as his legs gave out. Vanessa ran over and caught him. She eased him to the ground; as she cradled him in her arms. 

“Goggle! Oh no! No! No, don’t die! Oh Goggle please don’t die!” Vanessa cried.

“V-Vanessa…darling…I’m sorry.” Goggle said.

“Goggle stay with me! Don’t leave me Goggle! We’re going to have a baby!” 

“V-Vanessa…angel…tell our baby…I love them.”

Vanessa sniffled, as she nodded. Goggle was really going to die. This was so unfair! He didn’t deserve to die. Not now. Not after he saved her life so many times. Taking Goggle’s hand, Vanessa placed it over her stomach. She began to weep; as Goggle’s breathing became more labored and shallow. Goggle lifted a shaky hand, and brushed her tears away. He then ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I love ya my angel…Don’t cry for me…I just need to rest…I’m so tired.” Said Goggle.

Vanessa nodded. She then kissed Goggle lovingly. 

“I love you too, Goggle. Because of you, our baby will grow up happy and safe.” Vanessa replied.

Goggle smiled; and then went limp in Vanessa’s arms. He no longer had the strength, or energy to breathe. With a final sigh, Goggle expired in his partner’s embrace. 

“Goggle! Goggle, no!” She cried.

Vanessa held Goggle close to her; as she cried. This was impossible! Goggle couldn’t be dead. Papa Jupiter, Mars; and some other hill people had finally found Vanessa. They were shocked and dismayed to see her cradling Goggle in her arms. Jupiter’s stomach dropped; as he approached her. 

“I’m sorry Papa. He’s gone.” Vanessa said.

Papa Jupiter held her close. Vanessa trembled; as she sobbed. Goggle was dead; and nothing would bring him back. Missy then came back with the promised help; but all they could do was confirm that Goggle had died. 

“I’m sorry. He just lost too much blood too quickly.” Said Missy. 

She then went to tend to the surviving soldiers. Papa Jupiter wrapped Goggle in his coat; and gently lifted him up off the ground. Mars took Vanessa by the hand and helped her up. Despite the fact that they had won; there was no celebration amongst the hill people. 

(Goggle’s House) 

Goggle had been laid out on a cot in the middle of his house. Many hill people from neighboring clans came to pay their respects. A female mutant named Arachne immediately bursted into tears upon seeing her kin’s broken and lifeless body. She had once been Goggle’s intended partner; but the engagement was put off when Goggle fell for Vanessa. She had been upset; but was comforted knowing that Goggle and his true love would be happy. Ruby was inconsolable; and so was Big Mama. When everybody left, Vanessa washed and bandaged up Goggle’s wounds. They were going to bury him first thing in the morning. 

“Goggle. I don’t know if you can hear me; but I miss you already. Oh Goggle please come back to me. I need you. I love you.” Vanessa said. 

She stroked the side of Goggle’s face tenderly. She then tucked some strands of his light blonde hair behind his ear. Vanessa then once again cradled Goggle in her arms. She couldn’t bare the thought of burying him. It was too hard to believe that Goggle was gone forever. Vanessa wept; as she peppered his face with kisses. After giving Goggle one final, loving kiss; she slowly laid him back down on the cot. 

“Oh Goggle. I promise I will tell our baby about you. I will tell them what you did. They will be so proud of you.” She then said.

Vanessa then laid her head atop Goggle’s chest, and cried until she fell asleep. Goggle was buried the next day. His final resting place was a small cave down in the mines within the cemetery. As the makeshift tomb was sealed up, everyone dispersed. Vanessa looked forlornly at the hand made plaque. The plaque read: “Here lies the mortal remains of Goggle Sawney Bean. Beloved son, brother, husband; and father. Born March 15, 1973. Died September 5th, 2006. This is not goodbye. This is is not farewell. This is see you later.” Vanessa then left the cemetery for her house. She didn’t know what the future held for her, or her baby. However, she knew that no matter what happened; her family would be there by her side. 

The End.


End file.
